Black, Black Heart
by Aoshika October
Summary: Por supuesto que no esperaba más. Sabía que no le iba a dar lo que necesitaba, tenía, después de todo, un corazón negro. Sexo tal vez, pero hasta ahí. Y no le importaba, a final de cuentas. Pero, ¿Y si comenzaba a importarle? ZoroxRobin TERMINADO
1. Las reglas de MI juego

_Buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiendo la hora en que leas esto. Gracias por tomarte la molestia y el tiempo de leer este fic._

_Resumen: Por supuesto que no esperaba más. Sabía que no le iba a dar lo que necesitaba, tenía después de todo un corazón negro. Sexo tal vez, pero hasta ahí. Y no le importaba, a final de cuentas. Pero, ¿Y si comenzaba a importarle?_

_Pareja: ZoroxRobin_

_Advertencias: Lime, lemon, no muy desarrollados. Tal vez lenguaje altisonante en algún capítulo._

_Disc: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, sino del mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento mío y de quien se tome la molestia de leer. _

**Black, Black Heart**

**Introducción: Las reglas de MI juego**

Robin abrió sus ojos celestes, despegó su cabeza del poderoso pecho que hasta el momento le servía de almohada, y se levantó con lentitud. Hizo su mejor intento por no despertarlo, se quitó de la cintura el brazo fuerte que la rodeaba y le mandó un beso con la punta de los dedos. Pensó en la reacción que hubiera tenido ante su coquetería de haber estado despierto, y sonrió. Se puso la ropa interior con cuidado, y luego se puso la blusa y el pantalón que había usado durante la fiesta alocada que desembocó en aquella situación.

No se quiso calzar los tacones. No lo quería despertar, así que anduvo descalza hasta la puerta. Abrió, salió, y cerró tras de sí con la misma precaución.

Una vez que estuvo fuera, la brisa olorosa a mar le dio por completo en el rostro, mientras ella admiraba con deleite la noche estrellada que se ofrecía ante sus ojos. Se dirigió a su habitación con andar lento y ligero.

Abrió, entró, y encendió una lámpara, pero antes de que pudiera volverse para cerrar la puerta, un rechinido atrás de ella le indicó que alguien le había ahorrado el trabajo.

-Vaya, Nami, que sorpresa que estés aquí tan tarde.

-Robin…necesito hablar contigo.

-Eso es más que evidente. Adelante, siéntate, de cualquier modo pensaba quedarme despierta y leer un rato.

Nami estaba detrás de donde se posicionaba la puerta cuando se abría. Estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Robin estaba frente a una repisa, buscando el libro que planeaba leer.

-Por favor dime…que estás ebria.

Robin miró a Nami unos segundos, ya con el libro en la mano, antes de proferir una sonora carcajada, con lo que consiguió que Nami se sonrojara, mitad de vergüenza y mitad de enojo.

-¡No le veo la gracia! ¡Estoy preocupada por ti, Robin!

-Lo…lo siento, Nami- Robin se limpió una lagrimilla que se le resbalaba por su mejilla debido a la risa- es que tu sabes mejor que nadie la resistencia que le tengo al alcohol.

-¡No me preocupa eso! ¡Me preocupa lo que hiciste!

-¿Y qué hice?- preguntó la mayor con más curiosidad que antes, dejando el libro a un lado mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama.

-¡Pues tu…!- Nami bajó la cara- te acostaste con Zoro.

El rostro de la morena no negó ni confirmó nada, solo se mantuvo de frente e inmóvil.

-No comprendo- susurró al final, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no tenia nada más que decir- ¿Es eso una acusación?

-No- repuso la mandarina, a decir verdad, sorprendida de que Robin no lo negara ni lo refutara, sino que lo aceptaba sin más- es por lo que estoy preocupada. Robin, ¿Qué esperas lograr?

-Yo nada, Nami, no comprendo de qué te preocupas tanto.

-¡Es que no llegarás a ningún lado con él!

-¿Y quien dice que quiero llegar a alguna parte, Nami?

Nami relajó sus músculos, parándose en seco. Robin la miraba con sus siempre misteriosos ojos azules.

-Fue sólo sexo- confirmó la arqueóloga para disipar las preocupaciones de la menor, sólo que esta se pareció preocuparse más, de ser posible.

-Robin…

-Nami, ¿No me consideras suficientemente madura para manejar una situación así?

-No es eso, es que…Robin…

-Nami, ya pasó. Estoy bien, es de lo más natural. Ya me he acostado con algunos otros hombres antes y no me ha sucedido nada malo, me sé cuidar.

-Pero estoy segura de que no querías a ninguno de ellos. Con Zoro es diferente. Dime, ¿Cómo lo verás a los ojos mañana en el desayuno?

Robin sonrió esperando que la pelinaranja se calmara aunque fuera un poco. Nami se acercó y se sentó frente a ella en la cama, y le tomó la mano.

-No dudo de tu madurez, Robin, más de una vez me has mostrado que cuando se trata de mantener la calma tú eres como de hierro, pero tengo miedo de que salgas lastimada, yo te quiero como si fueras mi hermana. Y no es un secreto para mí que tú sientes algo por Zoro.

Robin sonrió y le apretó la mano a Nami.

-Claro que no, Nami, no sé de donde sacas eso.

-No eres la única persona a bordo que no se pierde de nada- susurró- me ofendes si crees que no lo sé.

-Nami…yo no siento nada por él. Bueno, es mi nakama, y lo quiero como a todos ustedes pero no es lo mismo que "sentir" algo por él.

-Cuídate mucho, por favor.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Nami esperó unos momentos. Antes de salir, miró a su amiga una vez más.

-¿Piensas seguir con él?

-Si tiene ganas y yo también, no me voy a negar, así de simple.

-Ves todo tan sencillo.

-Porque lo es Nami.

-No entiendo qué beneficio puedes sacar de todo esto.

Robin sonrió traviesamente y le guiñó un ojo a Nami.

-El mejor sexo de toda mi vida.

Nami no se esperaba semejante respuesta por parte de Robin…o bueno, tal vez sí, o…ya no sabía. Lo único que entendía era que estaba mal.

Abrió la boca con intención de protestar pero no lo hizo. Finalmente…

-Es tu problema- contestó, no sin antes soltar un suspiro escandaloso que divirtió aun mas a la arqueóloga, quien rió bajito, lo cual hizo que la navegante se sintiera por demás molesta.

Nami le dedicó una última mirada de desacuerdo y salió de la habitación.

Robin cerró sus ojos, dejando de lado, con desgana, el libro que había querido leer. Se dejó caer en la cama, se cubrió los ojos. Floreció una mano y con ella apagó su lámpara de noche. Se envolvió bajo las sábanas y se dispuso a dormir. Aún sintiendo sobre su piel las manos rasposas, todavía percibiendo en su cuerpo el aroma a metal y a mar, aún sintiendo en sus oidos retumbando los sonidos de los gemidos y las expresiones varias de aquel hombre con quien había estado minutos atrás.

No sabía si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabia que le gustaba.

¿Qué le hubiera dicho Nami de haber sabido que aquella no era la primera vez que Robin se acostaba con Zoro? En realidad llevaba algunos días así.

Todo había comenzado una noche en que Robin se quedó despierta y Zoro hacía la guardia. Ella estaba en cubierta, leyendo, pues la noche era bella y quería aprovecharla.

Zoro bajó de la torre de vigilancia, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Robin supo que el peliverde la miraba de reojo mientras caminaba, nunca se le pasaban por alto ese tipo de detalles. Llevaba días, plenamente consciente de que no le era del todo indiferente al espadachín y esa atención de su parte le complacía, eso era seguro.

¿Qué pensaba de eso ella, mujer experimentada y con cierta madurez en esos temas? Le parecía exquisitamente atrayente. Nunca había conocido a un hombre como Espadachín san, y su aura fuerte y su poderosa manera de mirar a veces la hacían sentirse estremecer, aunque fuera secretamente.

Siempre había querido tener una relación más sana y agradable con el espadachín. Quizás esa noche tranquila en la que los dos estaban despiertos (ella por gusto y él por deber) podría acercarse un poco a él y mantener una pequeña y civilizada conversación.

Cuando él iba de regreso, Robin lo llamó. Comenzó a hablarle de cosas triviales y trataba de obtener alguna respuesta adecuada por parte de el, pero solo conseguía monosílabos como contestación. Terminó acompañándole a la torre de vigía, donde ella se percató de que ni siquiera había hecho el intento de alejarla.

Robin sintió que algo realmente importante sucedía. El espadachín no había renegado de su presencia ni una sola vez. Lentamente se acercó a él, y comenzó a beber de una de las botellas de licor que el peliverde había traído, solo para probar la paciencia que su nakama estaba dispuesto a darle.

-¿No te molesta que esté aquí, Espadachín san?

-En realidad no- contestó él sin prestarle importancia- me da igual.

Esto la hizo sonreír, pues el moreno estaba fingiendo muy mal su nerviosismo, y la verdad ella no estaba tan tranquila tampoco. La tensión que se formó entre ellos justo en ese momento casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Decidió acabar con aquello antes de que algo saliera mal, pero de pronto se encontró a si misma mirando a Zoro de frente, arrodillada frente a él, que estaba sentado. Quizás fue porque estaba ebria. Ya había bebido antes de estar con Zoro, y lo poco o lo mucho que bebió estando con él trastornó por completo sus sentidos. Era muy resistente al alcohol, y quizás era la situación en que se encontraba la que había detonado todo aquello. Se acercó a él sin que el moreno pusiera resistencia, una vez más. Lo observó, y él también.

¿Desde cuando había nacido ese deseo dentro de ella? Se reclinó sobre su pecho, se acercó a su cuello y aspiró profundamente su aroma. Casi por accidente, comenzó a besar su piel suavemente, y cada vez con más pasión. Era increíble como su nakama respondía a aquellas caricias, con esos sonidos tan intensos saliendo de su garganta, y mejor, porque comenzó a corresponderle besando su cuello de la misma forma.

Ella se contuvo menos en cuanto a mostrar sus sensaciones, sus gemidos eran escandalosos y cuando no pudo contener más el placer terminó recargándose contra Zoro con muchísima fuerza, como buscando un apoyo en él. Aquellos labios eran mágicos.

Robin jadeaba. Las manos de Zoro acariciaron sus brazos y fueron bajando poco a poco por sus piernas.

Pronto el calor aumentó, y la ropa sobró. Comenzaron a dejarse llevar como nunca en la vida se lo habían permitido. Se olvidaron de las reservas, de la vergüenza, y los dos se sujetaron uno al otro, como al borde de un abismo, con la pasión consumiéndolos y el fuego arrasando con todo lo que había en su interior.

La señal de alarma vino cuando Zoro se percató de que Robin no le permitía besarla en los labios. Cada vez que lo intentaba ella le huía, haciendo que finalmente él desistiera y se contentara con ocupar sus labios en todo lo demás.

Ella no planeaba llegar tan lejos, pero finalmente no le importo en absoluto, cuando sintió la forma tan intensa en la que el hombre besaba todo su cuerpo, con poca o ninguna ternura, pero lleno de toda esa fuerza y ese poder que necesitaba sobre ella, debajo de ella, dentro de ella.

Cuando los gritos se acabaron, ambos se refugiaron en los brazos del otro, en la paz completa del placer que acababan de experimentar.

Después de varios minutos, Robin se puso de pie lentamente, mientras Zoro absorbía con los ojos cada uno de sus movimientos felinos y enloquecedores.

-Zoro…-llamarle por su nombre ahora no era nada- ¿Seguiremos con esto?

Se había comenzado a vestir. Zoro buscó con la mirada su ropa, tratando de meditar una buena respuesta para aquello.

-Si tú quieres.

Robin termino de vestirse y se arregló un poco el cabello. Miró a su nakama vestirse, y entonces tomó la decisión sobre lo que debía de decirle en esos momentos, algo que la tenía un poco preocupada, a decir verdad.

-Solo tengo…una condición, Zoro.

Él le dio a entender que la escuchaba así que ella le explicó.

-No puedo permitir que me beses en los labios. Eso nos convertiría en…amantes, y sería mucha responsabilidad para ambos.

Zoro no reaccionó. Le pareció interesante lo tranquila que Robin estaba después de lo ocurrido.

-Así que no somos amantes….- dijo finalmente en un tono reflexivo- ¿Entonces qué seremos, según tú?

-No lo sé… ¿Nakamas que tienen sexo ocasionalmente?

Zoro se encogió de hombros ante la sugerencia de la morena.

-No me importa mucho en realidad. Si lo que estas diciendo es que no va a haber compromisos, por mi no hay problema.

-Por lo tanto, no esperaré un trato diferente o especial de tu parte, Zoro. Todo tiene que seguir como hasta ahora.

Zoro se incorporo luego de vestirse los pantalones buscando con la vista su camisa, que localizó a algunos pasos de él.

-Yo también tengo una regla.

-Adelante.

-Nadie de la tripulación debe saber de esto. Ni siquiera Nami, si es que piensas contárselo por ser tu amiga. Se tiene que quedar entre los dos.

Robin terminó de vestirse.

-Tenlo por seguro, Zoro.

Y dicho esto, bajó de la torre de vigilancia y se fue a leer, tal como estaba antes de lo sucedido.

Habían pasado varios días de eso, y lo dicho, lo habían hecho varias veces desde entonces, y esa noche, aprovechando el barullo de la fiesta, se habían escapado antes de que alguien se percatara de la mirada de acuerdo que habían utilizado para "quedar". Ahora Robin solo esperaba que Nami fuera discreta. Que la navegante creyera que aquella noche era la primera y única que ella y Zoro habían compartido era bueno, pues quería decir que ambos habían hecho bien su trabajo de disimular.

Trató de ignorar el hecho de que aquellas experiencias le estaban dejando una sensación muy extraña últimamente.

Solo sexo. Esas dos palabras ahora la estaban haciendo temblar. Cada vez que la imagen de Zoro venía a su mente, era lo único que podía pensar. Después de todo ella siempre lo tuvo presente, incluso desde antes de aquella fatídica noche. De él no podía esperar más. Ni ternura, ni amor.

Sólo sexo. Y hasta ahora estaba bien.

Pero más tarde…quien sabe. No quería pensar en eso.

_Continuará_

_Notas varias de la autora: Gracias por leer este fic. Por tratarse de la introducción no se desarrolla mucho y me basé demasiado en los diálogos tal vez, pero quiero dejarlo así, pues la parte fuerte de la trama vendrá después. No es el primer fic que escribo, pero sí con esta cuenta, esta pareja y esta temática. Es una nueva área para mí y espero lo mejor. _

_Un poco de contexto: la historia se basa en la canción Black Black Heart, de David Usher. Es una canción muy intensa, y en general se presta para el fic. Tiene tres versiones, una lenta muy sexy, una un poco más rápida, suena algo pop, y la rockera, con más energía pero también bastante sexy. Desde ahora aclaro que el fic no se va a centrar en el sexo porque ese no es mi estilo, sino en las consecuencias que puede traer una relación de esta naturaleza. _

_¿Porqué Zoro y Robin? Esos dos son una bomba de tiempo, con tanto misterio y seriedad. En mi humilde opinión, es una pareja...simplemente única, se presta para una infinidad de situaciones._

_En fin, espero sus comentarios, si quieren dejar críticas o darme el visto bueno o lo que quieran. _

_Hasta la próxima_

_Aoshika October_


	2. Mis motivos, mi capricho

_Buenas noches. Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Lamento la tardanza, he estado un poco ocupada recientemente. Espero que les guste. _

_Resumen: Por supuesto que no esperaba más. Sabía que no le iba a dar lo que necesitaba, tenía, después de todo, un corazón negro. Sexo tal vez, pero hasta ahí. Y no le importaba, a final de cuentas. Pero, ¿Y si comenzaba a importarle? _

_Pareja: ZoroxRobin_

_Advertencias: Lime, lemon no muy desarrollados, aunque creo que no por el momento. Lenguaje altisonante en algunas ocasiones._

_Disc.: One Piece es propiedad del mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Yo solo escribo esto con fines de entretenimiento._

**Black, Black Heart**

**Capítulo 1**

**Mis motivos, mi capricho**

Nami pudo ver esa misma mañana que ni a Robin ni a Zoro les significaba mucho el hecho de que la noche anterior se habían acostado juntos. Con cierta discreción, se ocupó de observarlos antes, durante y después del desayuno, y pudo notar que sus rutinas, gustos, costumbres, gestos y conversación, no eran muy diferentes a lo habitual, más bien, no notó ningún cambio o incomodidad de parte de ninguno de los dos. Incluso Robin se tomó la molestia de pasarle a Zoro el recipiente de la sal, con toda la calma del mundo, cuando él lo solicitó a cualquiera de los presentes. Nami no supo como actuar. Pareciera que ninguno de los dos sentía atisbo alguno de timidez, incomodidad, o cualquier reacción el uno hacia el otro. ¿Cómo era que podían aceptar semejante trato entre los dos? ¿Cómo podían permitirse tanta soltura, tanta naturalidad?

Cuando terminó el almuerzo, cada quien se fue a atender sus asuntos. Más o menos al medio día, Nami pasó por casualidad junto a Robin, quien estaba con una regadera atendiendo sus flores.

-Nami, me gustaría que habláramos- dijo en voz baja la morena cuando sintió que su compañera pasaba cerca de ella.

-Ehm… ¿Sobre qué, Robin?

-Vamos a mi habitación.

Robin dejó la regadera y comenzó a caminar, seguida de Nami, quien sin mucha confianza, caminó tras ella. Llegaron a la habitación, y Robin cerró la puerta, no sin asegurarse antes de que ninguno de sus nakama se encontrara cerca.

-Puedo notar que quedaste muy inquieta luego de lo de anoche- comento la arqueóloga con un tono bastante neutral, para abrir la plática- lamentablemente, creo que no fui muy correcta al explicarte la situación, y me disculpo por eso.

-Yo…

-Espera. Como compensación, tengo algo que contarte. Para que comprendas mejor. Es algo sobre mi pasado.

Nami dio un paso hacia atrás y negó con manos y gritillos.

-¡No es necesario, Robin! Entiendo que hay cosas de tu vida que no puedes estar confiándole al resto del mundo, y si no lo quieres compartir conmigo…

-Me vendrá muy bien- sonrío la mayor, dándole confianza- me ayudarías a quitarme dos pesos de encima; contar a alguien mi historia y aclarar los posibles traumas que te haya causado ayer.

Nami midió con la vista a su compañera, y después de considerarlo unos segundos, se sentó en la cama. Robin estaba en una silla, frente a su escritorio.

-Espero que esto ayude a que entiendas mi posición en la situación presente. Ahora… ¿Cómo empezar?-reflexionó- bueno, todo se remonta a…-cerró los ojos antes de escucharse decirlo- mi primera vez.

A Nami casi se le cae la cara, escuchar semejantes intimidades de parte de la arqueóloga…pero ella misma le había dicho la noche anterior que la quería como a una hermana, más le valía aceptar su parte de responsabilidad en aquello.

-No abundaré en detalles- sonrió al ver la cara de alarma que había puesto la chica- Solo puedo decir que…estaba muy enamorada. Yo pensé que él era el amor de mi vida. Lo conocí en un pueblo al que llegué y me hice pasar por una simple campesina que buscaba trabajo. Renté una habitación y comencé a trabajar como camarera en un bar.

-¿No era algo peligroso?- preguntó Nami con cierto asombro. Pero, ¿y qué? Ella misma se había puesto en situaciones semejantes en más de una ocasión.

-Pues sí, lo era- concedió la arqueóloga-pero no me preocupaba porque me sabia defender muy bien. Él era cliente habitual y nunca lo había visto con prostitutas, ni había intentado sobrepasarse con alguna de mis compañeras. Al parecer era de los pocos clientes decentes que frecuentaban el lugar. Una noche me llamó, solo para conversar, y aunque al principio me negué, mi jefe me ordenó que le diera trato especial. Y no voy a negarlo, me enamoré como una tonta.

Nami comenzó a sentir la profunda tristeza que despedían las palabras de la arqueóloga, a pesar de que su rostro mostraba una de esas sonrisas misteriosas tan habituales en ella.

-Comenzamos a salir. Y una noche… bueno, simplemente ocurrió.

Nami no se atrevió a comentar nada mientras ella no terminara su historia. Solo se quedó sentada allí mismo con sus manos cerradas en sus rodillas, mirando a su amiga.

-Creía que nunca en la vida había sido tan feliz, pero quedarme dormida a su lado fue un imperdonable error. Cuando desperté estaba dentro de una caja de madera, con solo una ventanita con barrotes. Me llevaban en una especie de carreta, eran unos marines.

-¡Robin!- la arqueóloga no pudo mas que sonreír ante el desconcierto de la pelirroja.

-Solo traía puesta una camisa- continuó, sin inmutarse ni un poco-. Escapar no fue difícil con mis poderes, les rompí el cuello, robé las llaves y me liberé. Como pude regresé al pueblo. Me escondí para poder llegar a mi cuarto y poder ponerme algo decente de ropa. Y durante todo ese tiempo…lo único que logré hacer fue pensar en…si él estaba bien. Pensé que quizás cuando me capturaron le habían hecho daño.

-¡Pero…! ¿Qué no fue él…?- Nami casi da un salto.

-Allá voy, Nami- Robin levantó sus manos hacia ella, tratando de calmarle-, esa noche fui al bar. Las dudas me habían asaltado al final. Recuerdo que me vestí de negro para confundirme en la penumbra y que nadie me notara, y me acerqué en total silencio a la mesa donde estaba con sus amigos. Estaba de lo más tranquilo.

Nami llevó una mano a su rostro, se tocó la barbilla y luego su mejilla, percibiendo que algunas partes de su piel estaban heladas. Otras, ardiendo. Presentía que lo que iba a oír después no le iba a gustar.

-Alcancé a escuchar lo que les decía. Él sabía que era yo, que me buscaban, y quería mi recompensa. Les estaba diciendo que me había…-cerró los ojos, respiró profundo e hizo un gesto indescriptible, como de repugnancia- que me había "cogido" y que luego me había entregado con los marines. Tenía un papel firmado donde decía que le entregarían mi recompensa una vez que yo llegara a la base más cercana.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!- reaccionó Nami. Robin casi se sintió orgullosa, y recobró la sonrisa- disculpa Robin, fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, pero es que… ¿Cómo pudo?

-No lo sé. Bueno, te complacerá saber que le hice un "clutch". No sé qué tanto lo haya dañado…quizás lo maté, dependiendo de la fuerza que haya utilizado al final.

Nami miró a Robin, sabiendo por su expresión que había terminado de hablar, pero ella no tenía idea de qué era lo que debía decirle ahora a la arqueóloga.

-Robin…esto ha sido…ah…no lo sé, no esperaba que me contaras algo como esto alguna vez, realmente no sé que decirte, no…

-No es necesario que digas nada. Mi punto es…decirte que desde entonces he cuidado mucho la relación que establezco con los hombres- se puso de pie, caminó por la estancia y tomó un libro- Aprendí a comprender cuando quieren entregarme a la marina y quedarse con mi recompensa, cuándo me quieren como aliada, cuándo se enamoran de mi realmente y cuándo buscan solo sexo. Así que no te preocupes por mí. No suelo salir lastimada de este tipo de situaciones. Si con Zoro esto no sale bien, simplemente seguiremos siendo nakama, yo seguiré preocupándome por él y viceversa. Lo hemos conversado un par de veces ya.

-¿Un par de veces?- preguntó ella, con los ojos desorbitados- ¿Quieres decir que lo de anoche no fue la primera vez que ustedes…?- la morena sonrió ampliamente- ¿Entonces…? Bu…bueno, al menos han sido discretos.

Robin asintió.

-Espero que comprendas mejor ahora.

Nami asintió. Un poco asombrada todavía se fue a la cocina.

-¡Sanji-kun! Prepárame un trago, lo más fuerte que tengamos en la bodega.

Esa misma noche, como siempre, Robin se acomodaba el vestido y se disponía a irse a su habitación. De pronto sintió los dedos rugosos del espadachín recorrer su espalda morena, que aun estaba descubierta porque no había alcanzado a subir el zipper. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, a Zoro aquello casi le sonó como un ronroneo.

-¿Me ayudas con eso, Zoro?- pidió con voz melosa, mirándolo por encima del hombro con coquetería.

Él subió el zipper de un jalón, sin siquiera incorporarse un poco de donde estaba recostado. Tenía una mano en la nuca, y su torso desnudo brillaba por el sudor.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes tanta prisa en irte?

Robin se detuvo de acomodarse los zapatos, se dio la vuelta y con aire juguetón se dejo caer sobre él.

-¿Quieres un poco más?-preguntó mientras le hacia mimos en el pecho y en el cuello.

-Pues por supuesto, pero lo pregunto porque podrías estar cansada o incómoda.

-En realidad no- se volvió a incorporar, y esta vez se terminó de poner los zapatos- piénsalo, si me quedara aquí podría quedarme dormida. ¿Cómo les explico en la mañana a todos las razones por las que salgo de tu habitación?

Zoro asintió, ella tenia razón.

-Aunque… si existe una razón por la que tú quisieras….- Robin se detuvo, un poco asustada consigo misma. ¿Qué había estado a punto de decir? Negó con la cabeza cuando Zoro se incorporó con cierta violencia, al parecer tan sorprendido como ella- olvídalo, debo irme.

-Sí,… como quieras.

Robin desapareció por la puerta, con sus movimientos de siempre, felinos, sigilosos, deslizándose con suavidad en la noche. Zoro aspiró profundamente, el aroma de la arqueóloga había inundado cada rincón de la habitación, sus sabanas e incluso su propia piel. Últimamente, eso lo alarmaba. Lo incomodaba. Así que se puso de pie y fue a darse un baño, porque si sucedía como los días anteriores, no iba a poder dormir pensando en ese aroma tan atrayente, y a la vez tan fatal.

La morena se dejó caer en su cama y suspiró. Estuvo a punto de acceder a quedarse a pasar la noche con Zoro. Si él se lo pedía, ella lo hubiera hecho, pero, ¿Porqué? Si ella ya había aprendido su lección. Nunca había dejado que la volvieran a lastimar.

Se dijo que aquello era algo normal. Le tenia cariño al espadachín, no podía negarlo, y por supuesto que le apetecía pasar una noche en brazos de un hombre de verdad, que además le tuviera cierto "aprecio" y no solo deseo.

Hacía mucho que ningún hombre se interesaba en la incomodidad que ella pudiera sentir o no. Si ella se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse simplemente la dejaban ir, mientras que Zoro solía preguntarle cosas como esa, si no estaba muy cansada, o si no prefería dormir ella ahí y él se iba a dormir a otro lado. Las veces que se quedaba dormido inmediatamente después de terminar, solía sujetarla con fuerza, tal vez inconcientemente, de modo que ella tenia que apartar su brazo con suavidad y salir con aún más discreción del cuarto, como la noche anterior.

No, ella no sentía nada por el espadachín, ni el por ella. Lo conocía tan bien, y se sentía tan parecida a él que desde un principio lo miró en sus ojos y en cada uno de sus gestos. En el corazón de Zoro, como en el suyo, no había lugar para el amor. Ni entre ellos ni para nadie.

Y ella sabía porqué. Desde joven, a ella le habían arrebatado esa capacidad. Y él sólo amó a una persona, y esa persona no existía más y no iba a volver.

Decidió no pensar más en eso. Independientemente de sus molestas e inoportunas reflexiones, todo su cuerpo estaba descansado, tranquilo y pleno. Solo necesitaba recostarse, cerrar los ojos y dormir placidamente.

…

Zoro se echó una toalla al hombro y se dirigió, al fin, al baño. Abrió una llave para llenar de agua la tina y una vez que estuvo listo, se sumergió. Al sentirse protegido por el agua, sintió como todos sus tensos músculos se relajaban. Sin embargo, por más que intentaba que el jabón le quitara la sensación de encima, el aroma de la arqueóloga parecía estar presente siempre en su piel. Y era así en todo momento, en las mañanas cuando despertaba tenía la sensación efímera de un cuerpo abrazado al suyo, a la hora de comer (cualquier comida del día) tenía la maldita necesidad de observarle, aunque fuera de reojo, mirarla sonreír y comer tranquilamente con esos ademanes tan elegantes. A cualquier hora del día, mientras entrenaba, le daba la sensación de que su propio cuerpo despedía ese aroma penetrante y en ese mismo momento, recostado en la bañera, le parecía sentir que esas manos masajeaban sus hombros con suavidad, y que sus labios le recorrían el cuello, con parsimoniosa lentitud, brindándole un indescriptible placer.

Se puso una toalla previamente humedecida con agua caliente en el rostro y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. No podía ser, estaba mal, muy mal, estaba enfermo. No podía ser posible que se hubiera… encaprichado era la palabra que buscaba, encaprichado de esa mujer extraña, loca, manipuladora, sádica y fría.

Más aún, se había dejado arrastrar a ese terrible juego, había sucumbido, había aceptado sus condiciones y ahora… ¿ahora qué? Nada que pudiera hacer podía sacarlo de aquello; no tanto por que se sintiera obligado, sino por que sencillamente no podía. Se había vuelto una necesidad para él, como el oxigeno para respirar, el agua para beber (o en su caso, el sake), o la vida para vivir.

Mierda. Eso no podía estarle pasando ¡No! Porque él no era así. Él era Roronoa Zoro, era fuerte, invulnerable a sentimientos, nadie lo había hecho sufrir, ni llorar, ni desear de esa forma tan absurda y desesperante.

Porque no podía llamarle de otro modo, ¿Cierto? Porque él…deseaba a la arqueóloga en el sentido más carnal y frío posible, y bueno…la quería, para qué negarlo, pero en los términos más "amistosos" existentes.

No iba más allá de eso. Porque después de todo….

No podía ser amor. Porque él no podía, y no quería amar a nadie. Y porque ella tampoco podía hacerlo, porque ellos dos tenían demasiados problemas para permitírselo.

Por que ella, Nico Robin, tenía un corazón negro. Y el suyo, el de Roronoa Zoro, era igual o más oscuro en esos términos.

Odiaba esa sensación. Y también la amaba. Ese placer que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo cuando tenía a la mujer entre sus brazos, susurrando su nombre, derritiéndose uno dentro del otro.

Si tan solo pudiera besarla, como ella le había impedido que hiciera.

Zoro se quitó la toalla de la cara y se fue a la regadera. Se enjuagó y se puso una toalla a la cintura para ir a su cuarto.

El aroma en su cuerpo ya estaba resuelto. Ahora el problema eran sus sábanas, el aire de su habitación y hasta la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

_Continuará_

_Notas varias de la autora: obviamente esa escena del pasado de Robin fue invento mío. En este capítulo traté de explicar un poco mejor qué es lo que siente nuestro querido espadachín. Creo que en el próximo capitulo ya iré elaborando más la trama._

_Ténganme paciencia, me parece que este fic necesita de su tiempo .w. Espero que me hagan llegar sus críticas y comentarios._

_Hasta luego._

_Aoshika October_


	3. Oscura Confusión

_Buenas noches, les traigo el siguiente cap._

_Resumen: Por supuesto que no esperaba más. Sabía que no le iba a dar lo que necesitaba, tenía después de todo un corazón negro. Sexo tal vez, pero hasta ahí. Y no le importaba, a final de cuentas. Pero, ¿Y si comenzaba a importarle?_

_Pareja: ZoroxRobin_

_Advertencias: Lime, lemon, no muy desarrollados. Tal vez lenguaje altisonante en algún capítulo._

_Disc: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, sino del mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento mío y de quien se tome la molestia de leer._

**Black, Black Heart**

**Capítulo dos: Oscura Confusión**

Nami miró al horizonte con unos catalejos. Un poco de vaho salió de su boca al respirar, se acomodó mejor su chaqueta y caminó por la cubierta.

-¿Cómo puedes estar así, Luffy? Ponte un suéter, está haciendo demasiado frío por aquí- le dijo al capitán, que estaba en la cubierta jugando con Ussop y Chopper- ¡Y ustedes también! Mañana en la mañana llegaremos a una isla de invierno, no quiero que nadie se enferme, ¿Entendido?

-¡Pero yo soy una criatura de invierno, Nami! Estas temperaturas no me afectan- sonrió Chopper. Mas el aura maligna que rodeó a Nami en ese momento detuvo cualquier intento de desobediencia de parte del pequeño reno.

-¡Voy por mi suéter ahora mismo!- gritó mientras salía corriendo con Ussop y Luffy tras él.

Brook estaba cerca de allí, tocando su violín. Dejó de tocar unos momentos y miró al cielo.

-Ah, Nami está tan preocupada siempre por todos nosotros. Quizás debería ir a ponerme un suéter también, hace tanto frío que me cala hasta los huesos. ¡Pero eso es algo bastante sencillo, ya que yo soy puro huesos! ¡Yohohohohohoho!

Nami se dio una palmada en la frente. A unos pasos de ahí, Robin la miraba con gesto divertido.

-Siempre tienes todo en control, Nami.

Nami asintió con cierto disgusto.

-No hay otra forma de tratar con ellos, son como niños. Desearía que fueran un poco más maduros.

Robin sonrío.

-Son encantadores.

Nami volvió a mirar a su compañera. Ella tampoco traía suéter, pero al parecer captó la idea de la navegante pues en ese momento una cadena de manos le llevaba un abrigo desde el interior de la cocina.

-Lo olvidé cuando platiqué con Sanji kun hace rato- aclaró la morena- no te preocupes, Nami, yo suelo escucharte un poco más que ellos.

Por la sonrisa que mostró Robin a continuación, Nami no supo determinar si su comentario era algo bueno o malo.

-¡Nami swan! ¡Robin chwan! ¡Les preparé chocolate caliente con una receta especial, mis bellas damas!- Sanji salió de la cocina bailando y canturreando como siempre alrededor de sus dos bellas nakama. Y como siempre, se ganó un gesto de desaprobación de Zoro, quien salía de la torre de vigía en esos momentos.

-Nunca cambias, ero-cook. A ver cuándo pones los pies en la tierra y dejas de actuar como un imbécil.

-¿Qué dices, lechuga parlante?

-¡Lo que oyes, cejillas!

Las dos mujeres les dieron la espalda y se fueron a la cocina, donde tomaron su chocolate en total tranquilidad.

Tal como lo había predicho, al día siguiente llegaron a una isla de invierno, que según Nami se llamaba Nubia.

-Es muy bella- comentó Franky cuando ya habían anclado el barco en una zona poco visible para el resto de la isla, pero desde donde aún se podía apreciar gran parte de ésta- el paisaje de la montaña es bastante impresionante.

-Me recuerda a Drum- secundó Chopper, emocionado.

-¡Vamos a explorar!- gritó Luffy mientras se lanzaba por la borda, pero fue detenido a tiempo por sus compañeros.

Nami le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo tiró al suelo, y se dispuso a explicar sus planes.

-Tenemos la suerte de que esta isla está libre de marines al menos por el momento. Bajaremos a averiguar cuánto tarda en cargar el log pose, compraremos comida y lo que haga falta en el barco y zarparemos lo más pronto posible.

Todos asintieron.

-Ahora, ya que estamos en esto… creo que estaría bien que dos personas se quedaran en el barco.

-Yo me quedo, Nami- ofreció Robin-, si es que al regresar alguno de ustedes puedo salir también.

-Por supuesto, ¿quién más se queda?

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, tratando de decidir.

-Yo soy el capitán- se defendió Luffy- yo salgo a donde quiera si quiero, arréglense ustedes.

Dicho esto se paró junto a Nami, observando a los otros.

-Yo me quedé a vigilar en la isla anterior- comentó Brook- así que no es mi turno.

-Yo necesito comprar materiales para mis medicinas- siguió Chopper- si yo no trabajo ustedes se mueren, y que les quede claro.

-Pues yo necesito materiales para mis armas- dijo en su turno Ussop- y para reparar el Sunny en caso necesario.

-Y para eso yo también debo ir- completó Franky- yo hice este barco y es mi deber cuidar de él.

Finalmente quedaron Sanji y Zoro.

-¡Jhá! No tienes defensa, alguita, resulta que mi trabajo es el más importante porque sin mi no comen, así de simple.

-Tsk- ni siquiera lo intentó- hagan lo que quieran, me da igual.

Resuelto el problema, los mugiwaras bajaron a la isla a vivir su aventura del día. En cuanto a Nami, no pudo evitar ver hacia atrás mientras se alejaban, quién sabe si a sus nakama se les ocurría "jugar" mientras ellos no estaban.

No quería ni pensarlo.

Robin vio a sus amigos alejarse rumbo a la ciudad que había en la isla. Según la información que ella y Nami habían encontrado, se trataba de un destino turístico atractivo por sus actividades en la nieve, por lo tanto había muchos restaurantes, hoteles, discotecas y bares.

Tenía interés en ir, claro, pero podía esperar. Como se encontró sola, pudo darse cuenta en seguida de que Zoro se había ido, seguramente, a la torre de vigía.

Subió con mucha tranquilidad y cuando llegó allí lo encontró sentado en el piso, recargando la cabeza en el sillón que se extendía por la pared. Se acercó, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, pues él tenía los ojos cerrados y cualquiera diría que estaba durmiendo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó repentinamente, sin abrir los ojos.

-En realidad no. Sólo venía a asegurarme de que estuvieras aquí.

-Pues ya lo comprobaste.

Robin sonrió. Le divertía la sequedad con la que Zoro solía contestar, tanto a las provocaciones como a cualquier comentario de la vida diaria. De modo que caminó y se sentó en el sillón, detrás de él, sujetando su cabeza para que la recargara en sus rodillas.

-Oi, mujer, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Se nota que estás muy tenso- dijo, y comenzó a masajear cuidadosamente sus hombros, con movimientos lentos, bien calculados y firmes. Zoro se dio cuenta de que se sentía exactamente como las miles de veces que lo había imaginado. Antes de que continuara, le sujetó las manos con firmeza, y sonrío. A pesar de que Robin no pudo ver su sonrisa, sí pudo sentir el tono de su voz, insinuante, tosco, evidentemente extasiado con el trato que su compañera le daba.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

Robin sonrió. En realidad no lo sabía. Solo sabía que necesitaba del contacto, necesitaba tocarle, necesitaba sentir sus músculos bajo sus dedos, escuchar su voz inundada de placer y sus manos recorriendo sus piernas como en ese momento, ya que en la posición en que estaba sentada, éstas eran bastante accesibles para Zoro ya que había quedado sentado con ellas como respaldo.

-A ningún lado, Zoro.

-¿Segura?

-Sí. Nami nos pidió cuidar el barco, ¿no? Tenemos que estar atentos.

Zoro únicamente atinó a reír y a protestar un poco divertido.

-Pues con esto lograrás todo menos que esté atento a cuidar del barco.

Robin sonrió.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que me marche. Quisiera salir esta noche, y no arriesgaré mi oportunidad de salir a pasear porque haya algún problema mientras estamos aquí.

Dicho esto se puso de pie mientras Zoro se enderezaba para dejarla pasar.

-Sólo quería asegurarme, como ya dije, de que estuvieras aquí- reiteró antes de salir- no sería conveniente que decidieras salir y perderte como otras veces.

Zoro miró a Robin desaparecer tras la puerta. Vaya que le gustaba provocarlo.

Robin camino por la cubierta, y se recargo en la barandilla viendo hacia la isla. Sonrió. Sí, quizás había sido un poco cruel, pero en realidad sabía que Zoro no era de los que se "encendían" por cualquier cosa, lo conocía suficiente para saber que él necesitaba de un poco más. Por supuesto que lo había hecho con una intención. Simplemente estar cerca.

Porque después de todo, era normal. Era su intención primera, aquella noche en que todo había comenzado, simplemente establecer una relación más cordial con el espadachín. Que todo hubiera terminado de forma distinta a lo que ella esperaba, era una cuestión de suerte que a ella no le tocaba prever.

Llegó la tarde, y con ella, los mugiwaras restantes volvieron al barco, anunciando su llegada con los estridentes gritos de los mas jóvenes de la tripulación, que abordaron el barco correteando como locos.

-¡Cálmense de una jodida vez! ¡Me tienen hasta la coronilla!- chilló Nami, dejándose caer en la primera silla que encontró- ¡Zoro! Sirve de algo y lleva las bolsas a mi habitación.

-¿Y porqué debería, bruja?

-No estoy de humor para soportar tus insultos- la navegante lo miró de una forma terrorífica. A Zoro no le quedó más que obedecer, pero rezongando en todo el camino mientras cargaba las bolsas.

-Te ves molesta, Nami- comentó Robin, sentándose a su lado- ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Pff…lo de siempre. Estos idiotas no dejaron de corretear y meterse en problemas en todo el día. Y para colmo, un mercader le dijo a Sanji que el log pose puede tardar desde dos semanas hasta un mes en cargar. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Suena como un problema, pero de alguna forma podemos aprovecharlo, ¿No?

-Pues no hay otra alternativa.

Después de esto, la navegante se dedicó a descansar en la cubierta, mientras Robin leía, acostada a su lado y los demás jugueteaban entre la nieve que había caído en el barco.

-¡Ya está la cena!- llamó el rubio desde la cocina, un rato más tarde, y todos acudieron con prisa a su llamado.

Después de la cena, Robin pidió su turno para salir a dar un paseo.

-¿Irás tu sola, Robin?- preguntó Ussop- podría ser peligroso.

-No importa, estaré bien. Volveré temprano, se los aseguro.

Sanji también expresó su preocupación por ella, pero Robin lo tranquilizó. Al final, ellos sabían que Robin podía andar sola, ella era muy buena para cuidarse y demasiado discreta para meterse en problemas como Luffy solía hacerlo. Así que unos minutos después, Robin bajó del barco y se encaminó por la isla.

Zoro hizo lo mismo, pero como era habitual en él, no le pidió su opinión a nadie ni se preocupó por avisar, simplemente se fue, cuidando de tomar el lado contrario a donde Robin se había ido. Estuvo vagando por las calles. El frío se le hacía agradable, considerando que llevaban meses navegando en zonas donde el calor era casi insoportable.

A final de cuentas le había hecho caso a Nami y se había puesto una chamarra. Y se alegraba de ello, pues con lo despistado que podía ser a veces, era capaz de lanzarse a la isla sin abrigo alguno.

Para variar, se perdió. Solo quería ir a buscar algún bar donde estar a solas y beber un rato, pero ese plan se arruinó cuando se dio cuenta de que había ido a parar a un lugar de la isla donde no había prácticamente nada, salvo una playa bastante congelada.

-Vaya.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso hasta que encontró la ciudad. Entonces no se complicó demasiado, simplemente entró en el primer bar que apareció ante sus ojos y se dirigió a la barra para pedir algo de tomar, para ser prácticos, una simple botella de sake.

-Sírvame lo mismo que a el- dijo una sensual voz a su lado. Zoro se tensó.

-¿Me esperabas o algo así?

-No en realidad, solo vine a tomar un poco. Qué coincidencia que nos topáramos aquí.

Zoro miró de reojo a Robin, quien desenfadadamente comenzó a beber en cuanto le llevaron su botella.

-¿Te molesta Zoro?- le preguntó con una sonrisa- ¿Acaso huías de mi?

Zoro sonrió. Conociendo a Robin y sus ideas, aquello podía desembocar en algo bastante agradable para ambos.

-No. Me gustaría ver tu resistencia.

Robin levanto su botella en ademán de brindar, cuando una voz tras ella los interrumpió.

-Hola, hermosa- susurró cerca de su oído- ¿Estás libre esta noche?

Robin hizo un gesto de sorpresa, pues sintió la lengua de aquel sujeto lamer su oreja, y además había tocado algo que no debía. Inmediatamente la arqueóloga se dio la vuelta y le plantó el bofetón de su vida a aquel borracho atrevido. Un poco atontado por el golpe, se sobó la mejilla y la miró con desprecio.

-Tch…ahora resulta que se hacen las decentes….

Pero antes de que pudiera agregar cualquier cosa, Zoro ya había puesto la espada en su cuello. Varios clientes del bar estaban pensando que verían un espectáculo sangriento a continuación, pero Robin lo detuvo.

-No, vámonos de aquí, no es necesario- le dijo, sujetándolo de la barbilla para que volteara a verla.

-Ah, con que era eso, preciosa. Mejor deberías ir conmigo, no vaya a ser que te haga falta hombre.

Zoro se contuvo de lastimarlo con su espada, pero le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzó del otro lado del bar. Robin le dio unos cuantos berries al barman y se llevó a Zoro de ahí con prisa. Salieron, ella lo llevaba casi a rastras. De camino al barco, el peliverde se encontraba más que molesto.

-No deberías ponerte así- comentó Robin mientras caminaban- es bastante usual. Los ebrios suelen ser impertinentes.

-Ese hombre insinuó que tú eras….

-No están acostumbrados a ver una mujer "decente" en un bar a estas horas- trató de explicar- es la forma en que la sociedad nos estigmatiza. No es la primera vez que me pasa, sé manejarlo, no necesitaba que intervinieras.

Pero a Zoro todo eso no le importaba. Simplemente no podía creer que aquel tipo se hubiera atrevido a propasarse con Robin, a insultarla y además haberlo considerado "poco hombre" para ella. De modo que no escuchaba razonamientos.

Al llegar al barco, se encontraron con una cubierta solitaria, al parecer todos se habían ido a dormir ya. Robin sintió claramente que Zoro la seguía, y no lo detuvo.

Entraron a su habitación, y ni siquiera le permitió cerrar la puerta.

La abrazó por la cintura con una fuerza descomunal y la empujó hasta empotrarla contra una pared. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo para florecer una mano y cerrar la puerta porque a continuación fue como si un terremoto los sacudiera a ambos.

Zoro atacó su cuello con una fiereza impresionante, una pasión gigantesca y mal contenida. Robin comenzó a gemir, quería participar pero él no se lo permitía, le había sujetado las manos para detenerla. Lo único que Robin pudo hacer fue cerrar sus piernas alrededor de el, para acercarlo un poco más. Después de su cuello, Zoro le quitó como pudo el molesto abrigo, y abrió los botones de su blusa de un tirón, y su sostén corrió con la misma suerte.

Comenzó a estimular sus senos de una forma más que salvaje, ella gemía descontroladamente ante la sensación.

-Ah…Zoro…déjame…-suplicó, tratando de soltarse, pero él no le permitió nada.

Siguió besando sus pechos, concentrándose en cada gemido que ella soltaba. La afianzó mejor a su cintura, y luego la llevó a la cama, donde la acomodó, poniéndose encima de ella. Se separó un poco, y la miró. Le quitó los pantalones y los zapatos con las mismas ansias y luego él mismo se desvistió, quedando sólo con sus pantalones. Por alguna razón tenía demasiada urgencia por seguir besando su cuerpo como para terminar de desvestirse como debía.

Por su parte, Robin jamás se había sentido tan a merced de alguien, no tenía fuerza contra él, estaba poseyéndola en todo el sentido de la palabra. Lo único que podía hacer era acariciar su espalda mientras él comía con ansias de su piel, y besar un poco su cuello o sus hombros si se acercaba lo suficiente. Sentía como todo su cuerpo era besado por los furiosos labios y acariciado por las duras manos del espadachín.

-Zo…ro…-se sentía débil, indefensa. Y sólo con él le gustaba sentirse así.

Después de deleitarse una y otra vez con el cuerpo de la arqueóloga, él no pudo más. Se abrió la cremallera e introdujo con cuidado, pero de una sola vez, su miembro dentro de ella. Robin se encontraba al borde, de modo que aquella sola acción desató mil sensaciones en todo su cuerpo. Su piel se erizó, sus ojos se cerraron de golpe, su boca se abrió, el aire en sus pulmones se sentía insuficiente, el calor lo llenó todo y ella sintió que se derretía. Solo necesitó un par de embestidas dentro de ella para explotar en uno de los orgasmos más increíbles que hubiera tenido en toda su vida, donde todo a su alrededor se llenó de luces, de gritos que al parecer provenían de ella.

Sus gemidos resonaban en los oídos de Zoro, quien seguía besando su cuerpo mientras embestía, con toda la fuerza que tenia en esos momentos. Sus movimientos y sus caricias habían estimulado a su compañera de forma enloquecedora aun después del orgasmo, de modo que en pocos segundos ella lo abrazaba y acariciaba, sabiendo que aún faltaba un poco más. Pronto él también se sintió cerca del borde, así que la abrazo aún con más fuerza que antes y se corrió, dejando salir de su boca el único gruñido de satisfacción, que debido al enojo de minutos antes, había estado conteniendo.

Al sentir el caliente líquido correr dentro de ella, Robin tuvo un segundo orgasmo, después del cual se sintió completamente sin fuerzas. Duró unos segundos en una especie de inconciencia. Cuando recobró el sentido, Zoro seguía sobre ella, recostado con la cabeza sobre su pecho, respirando de una forma agitada que ella reconoció como cansancio y pura rabia mal disimulada.

Trato de calmar ella misma su respiración y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, a fin de tranquilizarlo un poco.

-¿Sigues molesto por aquello, Espadachín san?- preguntó-, no tienes porqué. Ya te lo dije, me sé cuidar.

Como él no contesto, ella no dijo más. Simplemente se quedó mirando su morena espalda, llena de sudor, subiendo y bajando mientras él bufaba como un animal salvaje y molesto. Ella sabía que aquello no iba a más, pero una duda le abrió una esperanza.

"¿Será que se enojó tanto, porque realmente se preocupa por mi?" se preguntó, "eso sería lindo, para variar".

Y con este pensamiento, se quedó profundamente dormida.

El sube y baja del pecho de Robin al respirar consiguió calmar un poco a Zoro. Se incorporó a medias, y la observó, dormida. No entendía porque se había enojado tanto por lo del tipo en el bar, solo era un borracho y le quedaba claro que Robin podía con el. Pero le había surgido una necesidad muy fuerte de protegerla. ¿Porqué? Luego se dio cuenta de cómo la había tomado solo minutos antes. Nunca antes había sido tan instintivo, tan salvaje ni tan dominante cuando había estado con ella. Usualmente ella iba marcando pautas, guiándolo un poco, y aunque a él siempre le había gustado tomar iniciativa, estar con una mujer que también lo hiciera solo le había pasado con ella, y a decir verdad le había gustado mucho. Pero esta vez apenas la había dejado participar. ¿Qué había sido? ¿Una forma desconsiderada de declarar que era suya…? Le gustó pensar que sí.

Pero al verla dormir, simplemente supo que una mujer como ella nunca sería suya.

Lentamente, se quitó de encima de ella. Robin suspiró, tal vez de alivio. Zoro vio con vergüenza que no había tenido ni la delicadeza de quitarse los pantalones, así que se repuso rápido, se vistió de nuevo y se dispuso a salir. Antes se dio la vuelta. Decidió arroparla bien, la noche era fría. Vestirla sin despertarla sería un lío, así que desistió. Solamente la cubrió bien con la sábana y posteriormente, se fue de allí. No sin antes intentar, sólo intentar, besarla. En eso también terminó desistiendo.

Salió hacia la cubierta, y se acercó a la barandilla a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Se sentó en la madera, viendo hacia el mar. Justo entonces, escuchó pasos atrás de él.

-Vaya, marimo, ¿Tú despierto a estas horas?

-No estoy de humor para tus necedades, ero-cook. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sanji le dejó caer una de sus patadas en la cabeza, pero no con tanta fuerza como él hubiera esperado.

Luego se sentó a lado de él. Traía una cafetera y una taza.

-¿Quieres?

Zoro se encogió de hombros. Sanji suspiró y se sirvió lentamente en la taza. Luego le extendió la cafetera.

-Bebe de aquí, no pienso traerte una taza. Y ten cuidado, que son delicadas y no es que las regalen precisamente.

Zoro comenzó a beber, sin dejar de mirar hacia el mar. Sanji bajó su taza y comenzó a hablar sin mirar al peliverde.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede contigo últimamente? En comparación con lo que sueles comer, estás consumiendo lo mínimo. Y ahora te encuentro aquí, lanzando suspiros al océano- dijo en tono burlón y dramático- ¿Estás enfermo?

A Zoro se le saltó una vena de la frente. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para no enojarse con el cocinero.

-Sólo he estado pensando…

-¡Mierda, es peor de lo que creí! ¡Ahora sí se nos muere!- se puso de pie y tomó a Zoro del brazo- tranquilo, yo te llevaré con Chopper y salvaremos tu vida…

Zoro jaló su brazo y su molestia fue aún más evidente, sobre todo cuando Sanji se tiró al suelo riéndose como poseído.

-¡Déjame de una vez, cejillas!- protestó Zoro- ¡Lárgate! No estoy de humor, ya te lo dije.

Sanji se calmó, y antes de que Zoro protestara de nuevo, se justificó.

-Sólo quería romper un poco el hielo. Mira, marimo, estoy seguro de que algo te sucede, algo serio. Y francamente, ¿Con quien más en este barco podrías hablarlo? Luffy podrá ser tu mejor amigo pero estoy cien por ciento seguro de que lo que sea que te esté pasando, no lo comprenderá. ¿Y a quien más le tendrías tanta confianza?

Zoro frunció el ceño, considerando lo dicho por el cocinero. Tenía algo de razón, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, y para su descontento, el único candidato posible para ello era Sanji.

-Es una mujer.

-Ah, vaya- Sanji se llevo la mano a la barbilla- así que era eso. Bueno, tiene lógica. Lo que parece raro es que Roronoa Zoro pierda el hambre y suspire como moribundo por una mujer. ¿Alguien que yo conozca?

Zoro recordó la parte del trato que el mismo había impuesto y decidió que si bien el cocinero podía ayudarle, él no podía revelarle su relación con Robin. Así que se inventó su historia con verdades a medias y una que otra mentira.

-No creo.

-¿Alguien de tu lugar de origen?

-No.

-¿Cómo la conociste entonces?

-En…-titubeó- una isla.

-¿Y cual es el problema?

Zoro suspiró.

-El problema es que no sé cual es el problema.

Sanji sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y le dio una profunda calada. Después dejó salir todo el humo de su boca, hacia el cielo.

-Mujeres.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-Si no me das más detalles, sí. Para empezar, ¿qué hay con ella?

-Bueno…hemos….coincidido muchas veces- inventó- en las islas a las que llegamos. Y…comenzamos una especie de relación. El problema es- precisó-, que para mí, no es suficiente ya.

-¿Estás…enamorado de ella?

Zoro se quedó inmóvil, mirando el mar. Luego volteó su cabeza al cielo. Luego suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

-Creo que sí.

Alguien había escuchado la conversación a cierta distancia. En este punto, no resistió más y se escabulló antes de que ellos notaran su presencia.

Pero Zoro y Sanji siguieron conversando, ajenos por completo a esta presencia.

-Si ya tienes una relación con ella, ¿Qué hay de malo en que te enamoraras?

-Que no es una…relación en todo el sentido de la palabra- contestó el peliverde- quedamos en "sólo sexo":

Sanji volvió a dar una calada a su cigarro, pero esta vez, se esforzó en echarle todo el humo en la cara a Zoro.

-Eres un estúpido.

Zoro no se esperaba esta respuesta. ¡Tan bien que iban con aquello y Sanji insultándolo, como siempre!

-Ya basta, cejillas. Déjame, es mi asunto.

-No me malentiendas, alga, lo digo en el buen sentido- Zoro hizo un gesto que resumía lo que pasaba en su mente, es decir, ¿cómo podía llamarlo estúpido en el "buen sentido"?- cuando uno inicia ese tipo de relación, los sentimientos se dejan guardados con llave. Si no, lo único que logras es sufrimiento.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

El rubio repitió el procedimiento de probar su cigarrillo de nuevo y dejar salir el humo antes de continuar.

-¿Está en esta isla?

-…sí.

-¿La has visto?

Zoro asintió con la cabeza. Acababa de acostarse con ella, por supuesto.

-¿Y bajo qué términos está esa relación suya?

-Solo sexo- repitió- me pidió que nunca la besara en los labios, y yo le dije que no le contara de esto a nadie.

Sanji guardó silencio un buen rato, y Zoro llegó a pensar que no diría nada más. De todas formas, le había hecho bien conversarlo. Si no iban a llegar a ningún lado, por lo menos había conseguido desahogarse un poco.

-Puedes intentar conquistarla- propuso el cocinero de pronto, cuando Zoro ya estaba pensando en irse a dormir-, date tiempo para conocerla, pasea con ella, llévala a cenar. Aunque te cueste trabajo, musgo, sé un caballero.

Zoro se cruzó de brazos y rezongó. Eso no era lo suyo y lo sabía, pero tenía que admitir que el cocinero tenía algo de razón. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio agregó:

-Y si no funciona, marimo, bésala. En su caso, puede ser la diferencia entre "tener sexo" y "hacer el amor".

Nami se encontraba furiosa. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¡Zoro! Hablando con Sanji de su relación con aquella otra mujer. ¿Y eso donde dejaba a Robin? Como un objeto. Maldita sea, ella no se merecía algo así.

Corrió hasta el cuarto de Robin. Entró sin tocar y la encontró dormida. Se acercó, no podía esperar.

-Robin…- la llamó con un susurro, pero Robin solo se dio la vuelta, alejándose del molesto sonido. Al hacer esto, se destapó un poco, y dejó en evidencia su desnudez, revelando a Nami, sin querer, lo que había hecho justo antes de quedarse dormida. Además de esto y para terminar de molestar a la navegante, distintas marcas en su cuerpo quedaron a la vista. Eran marcas que Zoro solía dejar en ella cuando la besaba, succionando su piel o mordiéndola. Estaban en su cuello, en su espalda y hasta donde podía ver, en su pecho.

-Maldita sea- murmuró- ¿cómo te ha dejado así?

Por momentos, Nami odió a Zoro. Eso no podía quedarse así. Decidió esperar a la mañana para decírselo a Robin. No permitiría que Zoro se atreviera a usar de ese modo a su mejor amiga.

Robin por su parte, durmió plácidamente toda la noche.

_Continuará._

_No tengo mucho que agregar. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen sus reviews, si tienen alguna opinión, o una crítica o en general algo que quieran compartir. _

_Hasta el siguiente._

_Aoshika October_


	4. ¿Porqué ofrecerías más?

_Buenas noches. A continuación el siguiente capítulo._

_Resumen: Por supuesto que no esperaba más. Sabía que no le iba a dar lo que necesitaba, tenía después de todo un corazón negro. Sexo tal vez, pero hasta ahí. Y no le importaba, a final de cuentas. Pero, ¿Y si comenzaba a importarle?_

_Pareja: ZoroxRobin_

_Advertencias: Lime, lemon, no muy desarrollados. Tal vez lenguaje altisonante en algún capítulo._

_Disc: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, sino del mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento mío y de quien se tome la molestia de leer._

**Black, Black Heart**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Porqué ofrecerías más?**

Robin se despertó al día siguiente, después de haber descansado toda la noche. Había dormido como un bebé. Sintió el fresco en el ambiente cuando se incorporó; se sorprendió de darse cuenta de que seguía completamente desnuda. Suspiró. Se puso de pie, cubriéndose con una manta, para ir a bañarse. El frío del suelo le erizó la piel de pies a cabeza. Entonces sintió como sus piernas temblaban, y cerró los ojos, al recordar la noche anterior. Todavía sentía la presencia de Zoro en ella, como si su esencia hubiera inundado su cuerpo. Se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama, y lentamente, se dejó caer hacia atrás. El simple recuerdo de la noche anterior la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, como nunca antes le había sucedido. Ningún hombre en el pasado le había hecho sentir de ese modo.

Quizás porque Zoro era, después de todo, su amigo. Como había pensado antes, tenía lógica que sintiera algo especial con él. No era un desconocido con quien se hubiera topado en la calle para terminar en un hotel de paso, o alguien con quien se hubiera juntado por error.

Se puso de pie de nuevo, superando el letargo. Tomó su ropa limpia, una toalla y se dirigió al baño con toda la discreción de la que podía disponer en ese momento.

Más tarde ese mismo día, el almuerzo transcurría en total normalidad. Luffy robaba comida y la conversación fluía entre sus intentos de hacerse con el alimento ajeno. La discusión de esa mañana giraba en torno a cómo gastarían sus días en aquella isla y cuales iban a ser los turnos para cuidar el barco. Nami, como siempre, tenía un plan que se anticipaba a los de sus nakama.

-Por lo que nos dijeron ayer, estaremos aquí por lo menos dos semanas seguidas- informó- creo que podemos tomarnos la libertad de ir de paseo, pero he aquí las reglas. Primero, siempre va a haber por lo menos dos personas cuidando del barco. En eso no va a haber ninguna excepción. En segundo lugar, Luffy no puede salir solo a pasear. Alguien tendrá que acompañarlo cuando quiera salir.

-¡¿EH?!

-Lo que oíste. En cuanto a las salidas nocturnas, tendrán que avisarle por lo menos a una persona que se quede en el barco, por si ocurre cualquier emergencia. Y nadie puede desaparecerse por mucho tiempo. Tenemos que estar todos aquí por lo menos a la hora de la comida, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- contestaron los demás, a coro, como un grupo de niños regañados.

-Ahora, Robin, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo de tiendas?- preguntó Nami, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Por supuesto- accedió ella- solo permíteme ir a ponerme un abrigo más grueso.

Zoro observó a las dos mujeres alejarse del barco. Recordó lo que había conversado con Sanji la noche anterior, y se preguntó qué tan prudente sería intentar conquistar a su nakama, como él le había propuesto que hiciera. Y de ser así, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Ese tipo de cosas no se le daban. Pero después de considerarlo, no podía ser tan difícil, podía intentarlo. Y quién sabe, quizás el mismo rubio podría darle un par de consejos para hacerlo.

Nami y Robin caminaron por el centro de la ciudad disfrutando de su día de tiendas. Recorrieron muchas de ellas y compraron un par de cosas, apenas era el primer día que estaban allí y como aquello iba para largo, bien podían regresar después.

Esa mañana Robin parecía lucir especialmente bella. Traía puesto un abrigo café, largo, que cubría hasta sus rodillas. Usaba unas mallas negras y unos botines, también café, con tacón alto y hasta los tobillos. Su cabello brillaba, y ya que nunca utilizaba maquillaje sus rasgos naturalmente bellos resaltaran. Nami tenia que preguntarse cómo era que alguien como Zoro se daba el lujo de usar de un modo tan ruin a una mujer como ella.

El cielo estaba nublado (seguro siempre lo estaba) y había nieve en todas partes, pero Nami casi no lo notaba porque solo podia pensar en eso.

-Qué isla más bella, ¿No crees, Nami? Es una suerte que podamos tomar unas vacaciones aquí.

-S…sí…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Tomemos un café- propuso la pelirroja tratando de evadirse. Robin frunció el ceño, pero aún desconfiada, aceptó. Cerca de donde ellas se encontraban había una cafetería visiblemente agradable. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que había al exterior y ordenaron su café. Se los llevaron con un plato de galletas.

La tensión en el ambiente era más que palpable. Robin sabía que Nami le ocultaba algo, es más, estaba casi completamente segura de que la había llevado allí para hablar de eso aunque al parecer le estaba costando trabajo decírselo.

-Ya, Nami, dímelo. Sea lo que sea, te sentirás mejor cuando lo saques.

Nami miró a Robin de reojo, y suspiró. Se sujetó la frente con una mano y con la otra tomó la cucharilla de su café, para revolverlo con ciertas ansias.

-Pues….esto… anoche yo escuché a Zoro y a Sanji, conversando.

-¡Buenas noticias!- sonrió Robin- considerando que ellos siempre están peleando.

-No, no son buenas noticias. Los escuché hablando sobre una mujer- Robin miró a la navegante con cara de no entender. Nami respiró profundo y continuó- Sobre una mujer…de quien Zoro está enamorado.

La arqueóloga sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco. ¿Sería posible que estuvieran hablando de ella? Pero por la cara que tenía Nami, ella supo que no era así.

-Zoro le dijo a Sanji que…que estaba enamorado de una mujer a quien había conocido en una isla, y con quien hemos coincidido muchas veces.

Robin miró a Nami sin saber bien que decirle.

-¿Y eso que tiene, Nami?

-¡Eso te deja a ti como…!- se detuvo, y bajó la voz al notar que había llamado la atención de los parroquianos- eso te deja como….un simple objeto, Robin. Te usa como desahogo, como segunda opción.

Robin miró a su amiga fijamente durante varios minutos. Esto perturbó bastante a Nami, quien se tuvo que preguntar qué cosa iba a contestarle la arqueóloga.

-No hay ningún problema, Nami. En serio, te lo dije antes, nuestra relación no incluye sentimientos. Mientras podamos mantenerlo así, vamos a estar muy bien. Y en caso de que Zoro quiera formalizar con su enamorada- sonrió- yo no estaré en el medio. Y les daré mis mejores deseos.

Nami miró a su amiga con espanto. ¡Seguro no tenía sangre en las venas! ¿Cómo podía responder con tanta tranquilidad ante algo así? ¡Zoro-la-estaba-usando! ¿Acaso no le importaba?

Pero trató de calmarse. Si Robin no le prestaba importancia, ella tampoco tenia porqué hacerlo.

-Ehm…está bien, al final es bueno que no te importe- concedió, y sonrió- supongo que no debería preocuparme por eso. Lo lamento, Robin, soy una exagerada.

-No te preocupes- Robin sonrió una vez más. Ambas terminaron su café y se dirigieron de regreso al barco.

El resto de sus nakama se entretenían en sus habituales actividades. Brook tocaba una canción acompañado de la guitarra de Franky mientras los "niños" bailaban en la cubierta como locos. Sanji estaba sentado con ellos, fumando y viendo la escena divertido. Zoro dormía a pierna suelta cerca de ellos.

-Llevaré esta ropa a mi cuarto- sonrió Robin- y buscaré algún libro para pasar el rato.

-De acuerdo. Yo también debo guardar esto- dijo Nami, mostrando sus bolsas.

Robin fue a su habitación, mostrando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como siempre, como una bandera con la cual defenderse del resto del mundo.

Una vez que estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta con llave. Se acercó a su cama y dejó allí las bolsas. Una vez que las soltó, sus piernas le fallaron, y cayó de rodillas, escondiendo la cara en el colchón.

Comenzó a llorar quedamente, sin poderse explicar porqué se sentía de ese modo. ¿Era por eso? ¿Era por Zoro? ¿De verdad se había enamorado de Zoro, y ahora le dolía saber que él amaba a otra mujer?

Pero si ese era el trato. No sentimientos, no amor. Sólo dos corazones negros, blindados de emociones, entregándose el uno al otro la materia oscura con la que escribían su pasión. Dos corazones negros que no se necesitaban, que podían prescindir el uno del otro en cuanto fuera necesario.

Robin se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie. Estaba actuando como una tonta.

_No _estaba enamorada de Zoro. _No _ estaba enamorada de su nakama, _no _se había enamorado de un hombre con el que había acordado tener _sólo sexo._

Seguirían tal y como hasta el momento. Luego de eso, si él quería terminar e irse con su enamorada, entonces, terminarían y cada quien a seguir con su vida.

Entonces se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta, y decidió que tenía que salir de allí.

Zoro observó que Sanji entraba en la cocina para comenzar a preparar la comida de esa tarde, y decidió entonces ir tras él. Ya que nadie más iba a estar allí, era su oportunidad para pedirle al rubio el que podía ser el favor más vergonzoso de su vida, pero sabía que no le quedaba otra opción.

Así que entró a la cocina cuando él se remangaba para comenzar a partir la verdura.

-Emh…oye,…cocinero.

-¿Qué quieres alga? Estoy ocupado. Si vienes a buscar pleito, espera por lo menos a que acabe con la comida.

-No vengo a eso.

Sanji sonrió mientras comenzaba a cortar unas zanahorias.

-Lo sé. Sólo juego un poco contigo.

Zoro miró a Sanji, y esperó pacientemente a que terminara de jugar con su resistencia. El rubio siguió cocinando sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada, pero Zoro sabía que tarde o temprano iba a hablar. Finalmente, Sanji terminó de cocinar.

-Mañana me acompañarás a hacer unas compras, marimo.

Zoro lo miró con cara de no entender, y Sanji completó para explicarle.

-Sucede que hay muchas cosas que necesito comprar y lamentablemente no creo que pueda cargarlo todo yo solo. Además podemos aprovechar la estadía en la ciudad para arreglar un par de…asuntos.

Zoro frunció el ceño. Sabía que el cocinero había planeado alguna cosa, a su favor tal vez, nunca iba a estar seguro de ello. De lo que si estaba seguro era que el rubio seguro tenia ya bien concebida una idea. Y no le venia mal. De hecho era sorprendente que su nakama se prestara para ayudarle en un asunto como aquel. Nunca se esperó tanto apoyo de su parte.

Sanji podía estar portándose muy bien, pero no por eso dejo de ser un dolor de cabeza para Zoro como siempre lo había sido, solo que antes, durante, y después de la cena, y hasta mas allá, el espadachín no podía tocarle un pelo porque después de todo, su amigo le estaba ayudando, o al menos eso parecía.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores incidentes, pero al día siguiente, después del desayuno, Sanji arrastró a Zoro consigo fuera del barco.

-¡No tardaremos, Nami swan!- prometió el rubio con corazones en los ojos, mientras se alejaban. Sobra decir que Nami solo hizo una seña con la mano, ignorando los halagos y cariños que el cocinero le mandaba.

Zoro fue todo el camino lamentándose, pero a final de cuentas era lo que tenia que soportar a cambio de recibir la ayuda de su nakama.

Pasaron un par de horas comprando, y el peliverde tuvo que hacer de mula de carga la mayor parte de tiempo. Lo único bueno de todo aquello fue que como Sanji guiaba, iban por el camino correcto siempre, e iba tan cargado de bolsas que era imposible que el rubio le perdiera el rastro.

Finalmente, luego de mucho caminar, se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio. Al verlo mejor, Zoro notó que se trataba de un gran hotel.

-Ahora me esperas aquí, marimo. No te muevas, si te llegas a perder te olvidas de mi ayuda ¿entiendes?

-Tsk. Sí. Deja de hablarme como si fuera un mocoso.

Sanji se metió al edificio al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo. Zoro lo esperó de pie, cargando una enorme pila de cajas y bolsas.

El frio comenzaba a calarle bastante. Nami había advertido que probablemente nevaría, y ahora veía el cielo con preocupación. ¿Y si comenzaba a nevar? Solo se meterian en problemas. Sin embargo no tuvo que preocuparse más porque en pocos minutos el cocinero salió.

-Listo. Aparté una habitación para esta noche. Ellos se encargaran de todo. Tú solo tienes que citar a tu amada aquí a las 10 de la noche y ponerte guapo. Aunque esto ultimo yo lo veo difícil, si no es que imposible.

Acto seguido comenzó a reírse a carcajada viva, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte del espadachín.

-Ya, ya… ahora solo tienes que ir…- le quitó las bolsas y las cajas- y decirle a tu amiguita que no falte. Pero no le menciones nada, que sea sorpresa. Sólo dale esta tarjeta.

Era la tarjeta del hotel, con la dirección, el número de cuarto y todo.

-Y tu quédate con esta llave, la necesitarás para entrar- acto seguido le entregó una llave plateada, que tenia grabado el numero de habitación 517, con una cinta roja- ahora me voy al barco. Trata de no perderte ¿de acuerdo? Por lo demás no te preocupes, hoy en la noche yo mismo te guiaré al hotel.

Sanji se dio la vuelta y Zoro lo vio alejarse calle arriba, rumbo al barco.

El espadachín miró la llave en su mano, y posteriormente la guardó dentro de su haramaki. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, haciendo el tonto pues no había nadie en esa isla a quien él tuviera que darle la tarjeta después de todo.

Por supuesto se perdió, pero por unas o por otras consiguió regresar al barco al poco tiempo. Cuando llegó, Brook le dijo que todos los demás habían bajado a la isla y que allí solo se encontraban él y Sanji.

Luego de un par de horas, los nakama volvieron listos para la hora de comer. Nami estaba un poco más tranquila luego de los disgustos recientes, pero Zoro tuvo que reflexionar seriamente sobre qué significaban esas miradas de pistola que la pelirroja le mandaba cada vez que podía. Por otro lado, también tenía que encontrar la forma de citar a Robin para esa noche.

Entonces se coló en el cuarto de Ussop y tomó un lápiz. Luego de pensarlo un poco, solo escribió unas pocas palabras al reverso de la tarjeta del hotel.

"Te espero aquí a las 10".

Guardó el lápiz y salio del cuarto sin que nadie lo notara.

Guardó el papel, ahora un poco más a la mano, en la bolsa de su chamarra. Luego se sentó en la cubierta hasta que Sanji llamó a comer.

Al entrar en la cocina, Robin no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir que la mano de Zoro se deslizaba con la suya, dejando en ella un pequeño papel. Sin verlo, lo guardó en el bolso de su abrigo y entro al comedor sin siquiera preguntarle de qué se trataba. Comieron en paz y tranquilidad como siempre y al terminar de comer cada quien fue a lo suyo.

Robin entró presurosa a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Se sentó en la cama y sacó el papel de su bolso.

Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse con una tarjeta de un hotel, con un número de habitación, pero más sorpresa aún fue descubrir que Zoro la citaba en ese lugar en la noche. ¿Qué era aquello? Zoro no era…de los que trataban de hacer cosas románticas, incluyendo las citas.

No quiso hacerse ilusiones. Seguramente solo quería un poco de privacidad para pasar la noche, sí, eso debía ser.

Las horas avanzaron lentas sobre el barco, aunque los gritos de sus coloridos nakama jugando con la nieve avivaban mucho el ambiente, Zoro estaba que no podía con su alma.

Se encontraba en la torre de vigía en su pose de meditación, que apenas le servida para manejar todas las emociones que convivían juntas en su mente.

Después de una cena tranquila y sin contratiempos, Zoro esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de desaparecer de escena. Bajó del barco y sin alejarse demasiado, buscó a Sanji con la vista.

-Por aquí, marimo. Vámonos.

Sanji lo guió a través de la ciudad, que a esa hora estaba bastante viva de hecho, y llegaron pronto al hotel. En la entrada, Sanji le entregó a Zoro una maleta que llevaba consigo.

-Entra y muéstrale a la recepcionista tu llave y pídele que te lleve a tu habitación. Ellos ya deben haberla arreglado todo como les pedí. Date un baño y ponte la ropa que te puse en la maleta. Y no se te olvide decirles que esperas a esa chica.

Zoro tomó la maleta y asintió. Se sentía muy raro d estar recibiendo la ayuda de Sanji en todo aquello, pero estaba bien.

-Suerte, marimo.

-Emh…gracias por todo, cejas.

-Pero no te acostumbres. Estoy haciendo una excepción única en la vida.

Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Zoro cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. El aire estaba frío. Eran las nueve de la noche. Entró al hotel y se acerco a la recepción, donde le mostró la llave al encargado, y éste mandó a una chica a que lo acompañara a su cuarto.

-Por aquí, joven- dijo ella tomando la delantera. Caminaron y subieron escaleras, y finalmente llegaron a la habitación.

-Esta es una gran elección, señor- comentó ella- es una de las mejores habitaciones que tenemos para parejas. Supongo que espera usted a alguien, ¿No es así?

-Ah…- Zoro casi lo olvidaba, menos mal que ella lo había mencionado-, sí, espero a una mujer. Ella sabe el número de habitación.

-¿Cómo la identifico cuando llegue?

-…- Zoro guardó silencio un segundo, pero luego contestó- es alta, morena y de ojos azules. Es….inconfundible.

La joven asintió y procedió a abrir la puerta.

-Está justo como lo solicitó. Hay un den-den-mushi por allá, cuando quiera pedir la cena lo comunicará directo con la recepción. Que pase una noche agradable- luego salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Zoro miró la habitación, admirándose de cada detalle. Se trataba de un cuarto bastante amplio. Aunque afuera hacía tanto frío, tenía una temperatura muy agradable. Frente a la cama había una mesa, con servicio para dos personas. Había dos botellas de vino, y flores. Estaba ligeramente iluminado por unas pequeñas lámparas de pantalla blanca, que brindaban una media luz, íntima como de velas. La mesa tenía velas de hecho, pero la idea sería prenderlas para la cena.

La cama se veía apetecible desde cualquier ángulo, y sus sabanas blancas contrastaban con el clásico detalle de los pétalos de rosa.

Zoro pasó saliva, muy nervioso. Pero procedió a desvestirse y darse un baño, y luego comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que le había llevado Sanji. Se trataba de un traje formal como los que el rubio solía llevar. Saco, corbata, y pantalones negros, y una camisa blanca. Una vez que termino de vestirse, se vio en el espejo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, y tuvo que preguntarse qué pensaría Robin cuando lo viera así.

Eran las nueve y media, y Robin seguía con aquel papel entre sus manos sin saber qué hacer. Aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado peligroso para ella, pues no sabía qué podía esperar del espadachín. Aunque bien podría tratarse de una "cita" en el buen sentido de la palabra, por otro lado, podía ser sólo algo…algo sin importancia, otra noche de contacto solo por el capricho de dar y recibir placer, que luego le dejara un vacío en el estomago.

Finalmente, luego de meditarlo cuidadosamente, Robin decidió que no valía la pena ir y llevarse un desencanto. Porque solo el hecho de recibir aquella tarjeta había conseguido que se ilusionara.

No podía seguir teniendo un corazón tan débil. Ya era suficiente. La próxima vez que hubiera oportunidad de estar con su nakama, lo iba a hacer, con gusto, pero se cuidaría mejor de no involucrar ningún tipo de sentimiento en todo aquello.

Por el momento no podía hacerlo, así que decidió acostarse a dormir.

Zoro estuvo dando vueltas por la habitación desde las nueve y media hasta las diez. A esa hora se sentó ante la mesa y encendió las velas. A las diez y media volvió a pararse y a caminar. A las once se volvió a sentar.

A las doce de la noche tomó una de las botellas de vino, la destapó y comenzó a bebérsela a tragos grandes.

A las doce cuarenta y cinco la estrelló contra el suelo, con mucha fuerza, pero sin que en su rostro se notara una minima turbación.

A la una y media las velas ya estaban bastante consumidas. Las apagó y tomó la otra botella.

Para las dos y media ya se la había terminado sin que surtiera ningún efecto en él el alcohol. A las tres tomó la botella vacía y la estrelló en el suelo junto a la otra.

A las tres y media se tiró en la cama y se quedó dormido. A las cuatro y media se despertó sin haber conciliado un sueño reparador.

Se levantó rápidamente, se desvistió, guardó esa ropa tan absurda y se puso su ropa normal y su chamarra.

Fue a la recepción y dejo allí la llave, ante la mirada curiosa del encargado nocturno.

Tardó dos horas en dar con el barco, y cuando llegó ya estaba amaneciendo. Subió con rapidez y se metió en su cuarto, cerrando firmemente la puerta tras el. Se acostó luego de dejar la maleta en el piso y se quedó profundamente dormido.

-¡Zoro! ¡Despierta, es hora de irnos!- Zoro frunció el ceño, luego lo relajó y abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a frente con la mirada curiosa de su capitán- se ve que tuviste una mala noche- comentó el moreno con una sonrisa- pero hay que animarse Zoro, tendremos una excursión a la montaña.

-No tengo ganas de ir- contestó el peliverde. Le dio la espalda a Luffy y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo- ahora déjame dormir.

Luffy infló las mejillas y obligó a Zoro a voltear hacia él.

-Zoro, no seas aburrido, Nami dijo que podía hacer una excepción para que todos fuéramos a la excursión. No será divertido si alguien falta.

-¡Que no!

Lo malo de todo esto era que, para bien o para mal, Luffy solía tener un poder de convencimiento bastante grande, y al final, no supo si por que el pequeño lo había convencido o simplemente lo había fastidiado, pero Zoro decidió ir.

Franky había implementado un sistema de seguridad en el barco especialmente para situaciones como esa, así que los Mugiwaras pudieron salir con toda tranquilidad del barco.

Uno de los atractivos turísticos de la isla era precisamente la excursión a la montaña nevada. Podía ser una excursión guiada o sin guía, pero eso dependía de la persona que lo solicitara. Evidentemente, Nami no tenía motivos para pagar de más solo por que alguien los guiara por las montañas. Decidió que se bastaba con ella misma para llevar a cabo la excursión.

Luego de caminar bastante llegaron a la entrada del bosque que rodeaba la montaña, donde se encontraban reunidos varios grupos de personas que también iban a pasear. Un hombre vestido de guardabosques les dio la bienvenida.

-¿Requerirán un guía para su excursión, señores?- preguntó con amabilidad el hombre.

-En realidad no- sonrió Nami- podemos hacer esto solos.

-Muy bien- se dirigió a unas mesas que tenían colocadas allí y sobre las cuales había muchos papeles. Regresó y le entregó a Nami un mapa- deben saber que desde el momento en que deciden ir solos, lo que ocurra en el bosque es su responsabilidad. En este mapa están las rutas principales de entrada y salida del bosque, así como algunas áreas de seguridad. Les recomiendo que no se queden hasta muy tarde, y si se les hace de noche, es mejor acampar que tratar de salir.

Nami sonrío y asintió. Posteriormente, con ayuda del mapa, comenzó a guiar a sus compañeros.

Durante el camino, Luffy, Chopper y Ussop comenzaron a jugar y a corretear como era habitual. Había árboles en abundancia, coronados por la nieve. Algunos animales corrían de vez en cuando cerca de ellos. El aire era fresco y a pesar del frío, el clima era bastante agradable para caminar.

-¿No es precioso todo esto, Robin?- le preguntó Nami- para variar pasaremos un día tranquilo, solo un paseo, una pequeña excursión al bosque.

-Como unas vacaciones, Nami- sonrió- creo que nos hacían falta.

Sanji iba conversando con Franky y Brook. Los "niños" de la tripulación seguían jugando y correteando, y todo estaba tan bien y tan tranquilo que esto no hacía molestar a Nami, al contrario, ella reía con las ocurrencias de sus nakama.

Zoro venía hasta atrás del grupo, entre incómodo, molesto, cansado y somnoliento. Todavía estaba en su mente lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior, y se preguntaba porqué Robin no se había presentado a la cita. Lo primero que pensó, inevitablemente, fue que la arqueóloga había adivinado sus intenciones, y que su ausencia era su manera de decirle que no estaba interesada en llevar la relación a un contexto más allá del sexo.

Llegó a considerar que tal vez ella no había leído la nota. Quizás luego de guardarla se había olvidado de ella. Pero eso solo sería admitir que él no significaba tanto para ella como para que prestara atención a un papel que había tenido a bien entregarle. Cada explicación que buscaba, solo servía para hacerlo sentir miserable, así que decidió que debía terminar de pensar en ello y sacudirse la estupidez que lo obligaba a pensar así.

Si Robin no quería sentimientos, no los iba a haber. Porque de otra forma, solo se estaba condenando a un permanente dolor en el pecho, que quería evitar hasta donde pudiera hacerlo.

Luego de caminar un rato más, encontraron un claro rodeado de árboles, donde decidieron instalarse y hacer una fogata para pasar ahí la comida, y luego poder continuar con su camino. Mientras Sanji cocinaba, Nami les dio permiso a los demás de dar una vuelta por ahí, pero lo lamentó casi junto con decirlo porque el primero en salir disparado fue Zoro. Seguro se perdía, eso les traería problemas después.

Zoro caminó sin rumbo fijo por varios minutos. Tenía la cabeza en prácticamente ningún sitio, de modo que se sorprendió sobremanera cuando al dar un paso su pie se fue hacia delante y el cayó de espaldas sobre una capa fría de agua congelada.

Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Era un lago.

Como pudo, salió de allí. Encontró un lugar seco al pie de un árbol, y ahí se sentó, dispuesto a dormir hasta que le diera hambre o cuando alguno de sus nakama llegara a buscarlo, lo que ocurriera primero. De modo que cruzó los brazos y recargo su cabeza hacia atrás, pero no pasó mucho antes de que escuchara unos pasos aproximándose. Se puso alerta, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio a Robin asomándose entre los árboles.

Ella se acercó lentamente y se puso en cuclillas a un lado de él.

-Lamento no haber podido ir anoche- dijo- la verdad es que no me sentía demasiado bien. Me imagino…- su semblante se ensombreció, pero Zoro no lo notó en lo más mínimo-, que no era nada importante, ¿Cierto?

-No, no lo era- negó el espadachín.

Robin sonrió tristemente. Se inclinó hacia delante y desabotonó la parte superior del abrigo de su nakama. Se inclinó un poco más y entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, que entre sorprendido, desconfiado y feliz, solo se dejaba hacer. Solo entonces notó que la arqueóloga traía puesta una falta larga y amplia, de modo que le fue muy fácil meter en ella sus manos y acariciar la piel de sus piernas, esto sin tener que desvestirla en lo absoluto. Ella se estremeció al contacto pues Zoro no traía guantes y sus manos estaban frías como el hielo.

Una vez que liberó el cuello del espadachín, pasó su rostro por su piel y luego lo comenzó a besar lentamente, lo cual ocasionó que a su nakama se le hiciera un agujero en el estómago.

Posteriormente, él hizo lo mismo con ella, besando su cuello y cualquier parte accesible de su piel que no fueran sus labios.

El juego comenzaba a hacerse interesante. Lo increíble era qué tan creativos podían llegar a ser con tal de no besarse en la boca. Era una competencia donde al parecer esa era la única prohibición, todo lo demás era factible.

Robin se acomodó mejor sobre Zoro, y por debajo de la falda alcanzó la cremallera de su pantalón. Lo ayudó a liberarse, y posteriormente, apartando su ropa interior, fue penetrada lentamente en esa posición. Sentada como estaba sobre el, con la falda cubriéndolo todo, nadie podría siquiera imaginarlo.

Entonces todo se detuvo por unos segundos. Pegaron sus frentes y sus respiraciones se acoplaron. Sus bocas, abiertas y tan cercanas la una a la otra, parecían buscar desesperadamente el beso mientras compartían el aire caliente que circulaba entre ambos, donde uno respiraba el aire que salía de los labios del otro, y viceversa. Sus ojos no perdían el contacto en ningún segundo, y no se movieron más allá de eso.

Mientras se perdía en los ojos de su nakama, Zoro se imaginó como hubiera sido aquello de haber sucedido la noche anterior en el hotel. Se imaginó a la arqueóloga recostada sobre los pétalos de rosa, la iluminación tenue, la libertad de un lugar solo para los dos, donde fuera seguro decirse cualquier cosa e incluso besarse.

Se imaginó cómo hubiera sabido el vino de haberlo bebido directo de su piel.

Entonces deshizo el contacto con sus ojos y comenzó a besar su cuello con ansias, disfrutando de su sabor, más exquisito para él que el de cualquier bebida, y con efectos más poderosos también. Robin le sujetó la cabeza mientras sentía una mordida fuerte, que no le causo dolor sino una especie de éxtasis, y, mientras rehacían el contacto de sus ojos y sus frentes, su cadera y la de Zoro comenzaban a moverse a un ritmo lento, tan lento, que cualquiera que los hubiera visto hubiera creído que eran solo una parejita que disfrutaba del contacto, sin llegar a más.

A ese ritmo, luego de varios minutos de aquella deliciosa y lenta tortura, alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, ahogando como pudieron los sonidos que luchaban con escaparse de sus bocas. Las oleadas de calor duraron bastante, y aún sintiendo los últimos resquicios del placer en su interior Robin se dejo caer en el pecho de Zoro, y su respiración tardó bastante en normalizarse.

Zoro sintió a Robin temblar, así que la rodeó con sus brazos mientras ella yacía sobre su pecho. A él también se le hizo difícil reponerse.

Era la primera vez que habían compartido un momento tan íntimo. Aquello no había sido sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, como estaban acostumbrados, sino algo lento, rítmico, compartido. Ahora más que nunca se moría por besarla, y ahora más que nunca, sabía que no lo podía hacer.

Robin comenzó a levantarse. Ayudó a Zoro a acomodarse los pantalones de nuevo y se puso de pie.

-Pronto estará la comida. Solo venia a avisarte eso- comentó, con una voz tan tranquila y compuesta, que nadie creería que acababa de estar con alguien.

Zoro asintió y ella se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Caminó hasta encontrarse en un lugar tranquilo donde nadie pudiera verla. Se sujetó de un árbol porque las piernas le fallaron, se deslizó hasta el suelo, cubierta en desolación.

Nunca en la vida había deseado tanto ser besada por alguien. Pero el trato lo había impuesto ella, y debía atenerse a las consecuencias. Sin embargo consideraba que aquello estaba un poco mejor. Por lo menos había logrado transmitir cierta indiferencia al final, en compensación de todos los casi-besos que había compartido con Zoro.

Tocó su cuello, en el lugar donde la había mordido, y subió un poco el cuello de su chamarra para que no se notara.

Con un poco de tristeza, se preguntó cuanto más podría aguantar tal situación.

Después de todo, a pesar de lo que sintiera, no había lugar para ella en el corazón del espadachín. ¿Porqué le ofrecería algo más que eso? Solo sexo. Y así se iba a quedar.

_Continuará_

_Muchas gracias por leer. No he podido contestar los reviews que me mandan personalmente, pero los leo y pronto podré contestarlos, sobre todo si alguien tiene alguna duda o critica constructiva que quiera compartirme. _

_Gracias por el apoyo y espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Hasta el siguiente_

_Aoshika October_


	5. Mentiras

_Buenas tardes. Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. _

_Resumen: Por supuesto que no esperaba más. Sabía que no le iba a dar lo que necesitaba, tenía después de todo un corazón negro. Sexo tal vez, pero hasta ahí. Y no le importaba, a final de cuentas. Pero, ¿Y si comenzaba a importarle?_

_Pareja: ZoroxRobin_

_Advertencias: Lime, lemon, no muy desarrollados o por lo menos esa ha sido mi intención. Tal vez lenguaje altisonante en algún capítulo._

_Disc: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, sino del mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento mío y de quien se tome la molestia de leer._

**Black, Black Heart**

**Capítulo 4: Mentiras...**

Robin regresó a donde se encontraban sus compañeros y se sentó en una piedra, previamente elegida especialmente para ella por Sanji. Éste le presento su platillo y Robin comenzó a comer con la mayor tranquilidad. Un poco después que ella, llegó Zoro, a quien al parecer el humor no le había mejorado en lo absoluto mientras no estaba entre ellos.

Se sentó en el primer lugar más o menos seco que encontró y comenzó a comer con la mayor tranquilidad, pero sin que se le quitara la cara de fastidio en insomnio que tenía. Luego de comer recogieron todo y continuaron con su excursión.

Conforme iban avanzando el camino se volvía más inclinado hacia arriba, de modo que en poco tiempo les era difícil seguir subiendo. Finalmente, después de mucho subir, se encontraron con un risco.

-Bien, es perfecto- sonrió Nami- aquí es donde podemos escalar.

-Pero Nami, es altísimo- se quejó a Ussop, mirando hacia arriba y casi cayéndose por la inclinación- no me parece que esto sea seguro.

-Bueno, no queda de otra- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- si no quieren congelarse en cuanto caiga la noche, lo único que podemos hacer es subir.

-¿Qué?- Ussop siguió viendo hacia arriba sin poderlo creer, con una lagrima bajando silenciosamente por su mejilla.

-Será divertido- sonrió Franky- ¡Hey! Aquí tienen sus equipos- y comenzó a sacar de su mochila los arneses, cuerdas y demás herramientas que necesitarían.

La única que no se movía era Robin.

-Es cierto, Robin- observó Chopper- ¿cómo vas a escalar así? Con esa falda no podrás ponerte el arnés.

Robin le regaló una sonrisa, y una serie de manos aparecieron del risco. Se sujetaron alrededor de ella y comenzaron a transportarla hacia arriba con la mayor comodidad.

-Los veo arriba chicos.

Todos la miraron subir como si nada.

-¡Oh, Robin chwan es tan hermosa hasta cuando nos hace trampas!

-Casi olvidé que Robin san podía hacer eso- observó Brook.

-¿Porqué no haces tú lo mismo, Luffy? Tu poder debería ayudarte a subir sin problemas.

Luffy sonrió.

-En Drum no tuve oportunidad de escalar con arnés, me parece que será divertido.

Y todos comenzaron a ponerse el equipo y a escalar. Como era de esperarse, cada quien a su estilo.

Franky, Nami y Brook comenzaron a subir con la mayor facilidad. Ussop temblaba y sus movimientos errantes hacían pensar que en cualquier momento sufriría una estrepitosa caída. Esto sumado a que Luffy se divertía picándolo y molestándolo cada vez que podía. Chopper subía un poco menos nervioso, pero con cuidado. Sanji y Zoro subían compitiendo entre ellos, como siempre, gritándose insultos y retándose, a ver quién llegaba hasta arriba primero.

Después de un rato, como era de esperarse, Luffy se aburrió. En plena subida se deshizo del arnés y recorrió lo que le faltaba a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas y sus brazos y finalmente llegó a la cima luego de dispararse con un potente estiramiento de sus brazos.

El siguiente en llegar fue Sanji, quien gracias a que era más ágil, pudo subir con más facilidad que Zoro…luego de hacerle una gran trampa, haciéndolo enredarse con las cuerdas. A pesar de que llegó riéndose festejando su victoria, lo que vio al llegar a la cima no se lo esperaba. Robin yacía en el suelo, al parecer desmayada, con Luffy a su lado tratando de reanimarla a su manera.

-Sanji, Rbin no despierta- avisó el moreno haciendo pucheros- ya le dije que vamos a comer carne y ni así reacciona.

-Hazte a un lado, idiota- Sanji tomó a Robin y comenzó a hablarle, dando palmaditas en su rostro.

-¡Robin chwan…Robin chwan! Demonios, ¿qué es lo que tiene?

De pronto ella comenzó a moverse. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sonrió débilmente y se sentó, con dificultad.

-Estoy bien…estoy bien, sólo fue un mareo.

Sanji puso cara de no creerle y ella trató de explicarse mejor.

-Me asomé a la orilla para ver cómo iban, y la altura me hizo marear.

-Ah…

Cuando llegaron los demás, Robin seguía en el piso, con Sanji sujetándola por los hombros a falta de un mejor lugar en qué recargarse.

-Amh… ¿nos perdimos de algo?- pregunto Nami nada más verlos, y Sanji le explicó lo ocurrido. En seguida Chopper se puso a revisarla y concluyo que sólo había sido un mareo.

-Bueno, menos mal. Ahora vamos, síganme.

Sanji ayudó a la arqueóloga a ponerse de pie. Se aseguró de que podía caminar bien antes de soltarla y se quedó a su lado en caso de que necesitara apoyo.

Siguieron a la navegante por un largo camino. Ya iban algo cansados, habían caminado todo el día, escalado, y ahora caminaban más. Ya algunos se iban quejando, pero Nami, implacable, continuaba su camino.

-Aquí es- informo cuando se encontraron frente a una pequeña cabaña- aquí es donde podemos pasar la noche. Es la única que está arriba, en la montaña, así que por lógica me pareció que sería la única desocupada ahora mismo.

Y así, entraron sin mucha dificultad. Había una pequeña sala con una fogata, una cocina y unas escaleras que daban a un segndo piso, donde había una habitación.

Acordaron que los chicos dormirían abajo, junto a la chimenea, y ellas arriba. En la pequeña habitación había un calentador con un tubo de escape que enviaba el humo afuera, de modo que estarían suficientemente cálidas por la noche.

-Bien por ahora a cenar algo- dijo el cocinero mientras se remangaba y se dirigía a la pequeña cocina.

Los demás se ocupar en encender la chimenea, y Nami en asegurarse de que Robin estuviera bien después de lo del mareo. Por suerte nadie más se había sentido mal, salvo Ussop, quizás, pero era el miedo más que otra cosa.

Cenaron y después de un rato, todos exhaustos, se fueron a dormir.

-Mañana a primera hora volveremos al barco, así que asegúrense de no ponerse a jugar o desvelarse por alguna tontería- advirtió Nami mientras subían las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación cada una eligió una cama y encendieron el calentador.

-¿Segura de que estás bien, Robin?

-Por supuesto, me he sentido mucho mejor desde la cena. No te preocupes por mi, Nami, todo está bien.

Nami cerró los ojos y se recostó, pero siguió hablando porque necesitaba decírselo a Robin.

-Zoro llegó de madrugada. Traía una maleta y cara de no haber dormido nada. Creo que también venía tomado.

Robin no dijo nada, y Nami continuó.

-¿Le dijiste algo de lo que te conté?

Robin se dio la vuelta hacia ella, y le regaló una sonrisa.

-No. No hay necesidad, Nami, ya te lo dije.

Sabía lo que Nami insinuaba, que Zoro había pasado la noche en la isla con su enamorada. Lo cierto era que Robin sabía que la cita de aquella noche con Zoro era con ella pero… al no presentarse ella, ¿Era posible que Zoro buscara a la otra?

Pero no podía decirlo así porque en ese caso la "otra" era ella.

-Que pases buenas noches- concluyó, tapándose bien y cerrando los ojos, dispuesta a dormir.

Tarde ya, Robin comenzó a sentir un peso en su cama que no correspondía al de ella, y luego, algo deslizarse por sus sabanas. Sintió unas manos ásperas recorriendo sus piernas, y unos labios igual de ásperos tocando su piel. Manos y labios siguieron subiendo por su cuerpo y por alguna razón ella no pudo hacer nada por negarse o por defenderse. Quizás porque le gustaba.

Reconoció el aroma casi enseguida, así como la textura de la piel al contacto con la suya. Finalmente, sus labios entreabiertos recibieron el contacto de los ásperos que previamente habían recorrido su cuerpo, en un beso electrizante, profundo e íntimo, como nunca había sentido uno antes. De pronto se le olvidó todo, el acuerdo que tenían, el frío, y a Nami que dormía en la otra cama. Sólo lo disfrutó.

Abrió los ojos y de repente todo a su alrededor volvió a tener sentido. Estaba sola en su cama. Nami dormía plácidamente, y lo único que quedaba de aquel vívido sueño era su piel erizada y sus labios húmedos y un poco hinchados. Todavía podía sentir cómo los había lamido y mordido por sí misma mientras dormía. Lo dicho, nunca antes había deseado un beso con tanta fuerza.

Se volvió a acostar, se tapó bien y se quedó dormida sin percatarse de que alguien la había estado mirando, por la puerta entreabierta.

Zoro cerró bien la puerta y bajó las escaleras con lentitud. Al llegar abajo se percato de que Sanji estaba despierto, recargado en una pared, fumando.

-¿Dónde estabas, marimo?

Zoro lo observó, sintiéndose confuso con respecto a él. Por un lado tenía que agradecer su apoyo moral y su ayuda de los últimos días, pero cuando Ronbin se había desmayado, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto al ver cómo la tenía abrazada, o como la había ayudado a levantarse y a mantenerse en pie. Lo peor es que él no había podido hacer nada de eso porque se lo había prometido, no habría tratos especiales entre ellos, ni tampoco dejarían que los demás se enteraran de la situación. De haber cedido a la tentación de preocuparse por ella, solo se hubiera puesto en evidencia delante de los demás.

-Arriba. Creí haber escuchado algo, pero subí y esta todo en orden.

-Ajá. Y supongo que mis damas se encuentran bien.

-Duermen con tranquilidad. No te preocupes más.

Y dicho esto se dispuso a acostarse y dormir, pero sintió la mirada insistente del rubio sobre él. Sin duda tenia algo que decirle así que lo encaró y espero.

-Has estado muy irritable hoy- dijo el rubio. Se sacó el cigarrillo de los labios y dejo salir un poco de humo.

-No tuve una buena noche.

-¿Te fue mal con tu amiga?

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-Ni siquiera se presentó.

Sanji guardó silencio un minuto. Luego le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-Lo lamento alga.

-Está bien- repuso Zoro, metiéndose en su bolsa de dormir- me abrió los ojos. Ahora sé que no le importo lo suficiente para llevarlo a más. No pienso volver a intentar algo así con ella.

-¿Pensaste en la segunda opción, marimo?

-Sí.

-¿Y piensas aplicarla?

-No lo sé. Lo he considerado pero no estoy seguro de que valga la pena.

-Hazlo. No pierdes nada.

Claro que sí podía perder algo. A ella. Por otro lado, nunca fue el tipo de hombre que le tuviera miedo a los riesgos, así que con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido, poco a poco.

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora, como Nami les había indicado, se alistaron para volver al barco. Luego de admirar el paisaje del amanecer en las montañas nevadas, bajaron el risco ahora con mayor seguridad. Franky se ofreció a ayudar a Robin a bajar, para evitar un incidente como el del día anterior. Eso y llegar a la salida del bosque les tomó casi todo el día, de modo que ya estaba atardeciendo cuando sin pasar por mayores contratiempos llegaron al barco, totalmente exhaustos.

-¿Porqué no vamos a comer a un restaurante, Nami san?- opinó Brook.- así Sanji san no tendrá que cansarse cocinando para nosotros.

-Es una estupenda idea, Brook.

-Pero a mi no me molesta- objetó el cocinero- al contrario.

-Pero te mereces un descanso de vez en cuando, Sanji. Lo he decidido, vayan a asearse un poco, nos vamos en una hora más.

-Yo no quiero ir- dijo el espadachín- tráiganme algo.

Nami asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención, por algún motivo parecía seguir enfadada con él pero Zoro no le encontraba justificación a su actitud. Pensó que quizás solo eran cosas de mujeres y que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla que hiciera lo que le diera la gana.

Luego de escuchar como todos se iban, Zoro decidió entrar en la bañera un rato para relajarse. Definitivamente no estaba tan mal como el día anterior pero seguía demasiado tenso.

Saber que la arqueóloga no le correspondía día era todavía peor de lo que se había imaginado. ¿Valía la pena continuar con una "relación" así? Quizás no.

Lo único que iba a lograr era lastimarse y si no tenia cuidado probablemente terminara lastimando a Robin también. Aunque lo dudaba. Sí, a estas alturas, dudaba de que la arqueóloga tuviera aunque fuera el vestigio de un corazón.

Haría un último intento y aquello sería todo. Y cuanto antes. De esa noche no podía pasar.

Salió de la bañera y se vistió. Se encerró en la torre de vigía hasta que llegaron los otros. Chopper subió para dejarle un suculento platillo que le habían traído de la ciudad, y que él comió sin mucho apetito.

Esperó a que pasaran un par de horas y se aseguró de que todos hubieran ido a dormir. Entonces bajó de la torre de vigía y se dirigió a la habitación de la arqueóloga.

Dudó un segundo ante la puerta, pero finalmente se decidió a entrar.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y la cerró tratando de no hacer demasiado escándalo. En seguida Robin se incorporó, más despierta que dormida. Evidentemente había estado despierta.

-¿Me estabas esperando?- pregunto Zoro, ligeramente sorprendido.

-Tenía la sensación de que ibas a venir.

Zoro se aproximó a ella. Aquello sería diferente. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, junto a ella. Robin se había incorporado, sentándose en la cama. Él tomó su rostro con una de sus manos. Se acercó lentamente, ante el susto de la arqueóloga. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Acaso iba a….?

No le dio tiempo ni de pensarlo, porque en seguida sintió cómo los labios de Zoro se apoderaban de los suyos. Robin trató de defenderse, pero él le sujetó las manos. Por algún motivo ella no pudo usar tampoco sus poderes en contra de él, que no la dejaba ir, que cada vez la invadía más con ese beso tan ansiado y tan prohibido. Comenzó con un sencillo roce, y siguió explorando con su lengua, tratando de hacer que ella lo dejara entrar. Robin no quería abrir sus labios, un enorme miedo la inundó, no podía, no podía entregarse así, no podía dejar que Zoro la besara de ese modo.

Pero aún así el espadachín no se dio por vencido. Decidió atacar el resto de su piel. La desvistió con ternura y deseo sin dejar de besarla, y comenzó a explorar su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, su abdomen, su espalda y todo lo que podía alcanzar con sus labios. Sin soltarle las manos.

Robin por fin consiguió hacer brotar unas cuantas manos y en un ataque de voluntad que no sabía de dónde había sacado, trató de quitárselo de encima, pero poco a poco sus manos dejaron de tener fuerza y de forma casi involuntaria comenzaron a acariciar el firme y bellamente trabajado cuerpo del espadachín.

Esto la asustó tanto que las hizo desaparecer en seguida, pero su reacción ya la había puesto en evidencia. El espadachín siguió besándola con pasión, y acariciando su cuerpo como si de ello dependiera su vida mientras ella no podía hacer más que suspirar y gemir aun en contra de su propia voluntad. Su piel desnuda en contacto con la de él provocaba miles de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo, el frío del ambiente mezclado con el calor que despedían sus cuerpos, la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana. Finalmente Zoro se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a poseerla con cuidado, con calma, sin forzar la situación. Luego de haberse adentrado por completo en ella, se inclinó y comenzó a subir con besos por su cuerpo, empezando por su vientre, siguiendo al espacio entre sus senos, luego su garganta, donde hizo una pequeña presión, haciéndole aun más difícil la respiración a la arqueóloga, para finalmente llegó a sus labios y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, sin que ella los abriera.

-Mhmm…no…- pidió ella tratando de evitar los labios del guerrero sobre los suyos, pero entonces comenzó a sentir los movimientos pausados de su cadera contra la de ella. La sensación tan placentera le recorrió todo el cuerpo y su boca se abrió con desesperación buscando aire, mas lo único que ocurrió fue que Zoro obtuvo lo que quería.

Entrelazo sus manos firmemente con las de ella y continuó besando sus labios, pero ahora con camino libre, como él quería, su lengua ahora podía explorar la boca de su amada todo lo que el quisiera, mientras seguía embistiéndola con una lentitud tortuosamente deliciosa.

Aquello era demasiado, Robin sintió que en cualquier momento iba a volverse completamente loca. La lengua de Zoro exploraba el interior de su boca, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se unía al de ella como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a bajar desde sus ojos. Por la posición en que estaba, bajaron por sus sienes y tocaron sus orejas, perdiéndose en su nuca. Las sintió frías.

De pronto sintió una última arremetida y el líquido cálido fluir dentro de ella, y sintió que el espadachín dejaba ir un último gemido dentro de su boca, y ella hizo lo mismo. Finalmente él dejó ir sus labios y sin mirarla comenzó a besar su barbilla y luego su cuello. Finalmente volvió a su pecho, y besó justo el lugar donde según el debía estar su corazón, aunque ahora dudaba de su existencia.

Ella respiraba con tanta agitación que en un principio él se asustó, aunque se repuso al poco tiempo. Esperó unos minutos por su reacción, pero no la hubo por parte de ella. Se separó con lentitud, saliendo de su interior, sin querer hacer contacto visual en ningún momento pues había interpretado su silencio como rechazo. Soltó las manos de la arqueólogas, y se sentó a la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda para vestirse como tantas veces antes lo había hecho.

Robin se cubrió con las sabanas y le dio la espalda. Se secó las lágrimas con horror. No podía ser, aquello simplemente debía ser una pesadilla.

No podía ser que se hubiera rendido así ante él. Con ese beso, había sido como entregarse a él por completo, traspasar la línea que dividía el tener sexo y el ser, de verdad, amantes.

Ella no podía ser completamente de alguien que amaba a otra. No podía ser su amante, no podía. Sabía que nada podría ser igual, que cada vez que se acercara tendría necesidad de recibir sus besos y eso no podía ser.

-No había necesidad que me besaras- dijo ella, en cuanto se sintió con fuerzas para hacerlo- ya tienes a alguien para eso, ¿No?

Zoro no comprendió lo que ella quería decir.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

-Nami te escuchó hablando con Sanji san el otro día y no pudo evitar contarme que tienes una noviecilla- contestó, tratando de fingir que aquello era divertido para ella.

-Robin, yo…- Zoro le iba a explicar pero ella continuó.

-No te preocupes por eso, nunca dijimos que esto fuera algo exclusivo. Es decir, yo misma he estado con otros hombres de vez en cuando- mintió, esperando terminar con todo aquello aunque podía sentir claramente su corazón estrujándose con cada palabra que decía.

Zoro se quedó de piedra y lo confirmó. Robin no tenía corazón alguno y si este existía, era negro, o de piedra.

-De modo que, Zoro…no quiero que…vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima en lo que te resta de vida- concluyó entre susurros, una vez que logró dejar de temblar por la tristeza-, esta es la prueba de que se ha salido de nuestras manos. Se acabó.

Zoro se puso de pie una vez que termino de vestirse y se dirigió a la puerta. Lo dio por caso perdido, explicarle a Robin sería una pérdida de tiempo. Antes de salir, nada más sujetar la puerta, sin darse la vuelta le contestó.

-Aceptaré si esa es tu voluntad, pero eso no significa que dejaré de intentar- explicó para sorpresa de su nakama-, y voy a hacerlo siempre que pueda si me lo permites como lo hiciste esta noche. Eh, mujer…yo te amo. Que tú no me correspondas no es mi problema.

Dicho esto, salió de allí. Robin se levantó y miró hacia la puerta, totalmente sin habla. Luego se volvió a recostar, sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho.

Pero ¿qué iba a saber Zoro de lo que ella sentía? ¿Cómo podría entender el amor alguien con un corazón tan negro?

-No te creo nada.

_Continuará…_

_Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que hasta ahora les esté gustando ese fic. También gracias por los reviews y los favs, me inspiran para seguir escribiendo. He tenido una semana cansadísima, pero aun así pude escribir, cosa que me alegra mucho._

_Saludos y hasta la próxima_

_Aoshika October_


	6. Te tengo que olvidar

_Muy buenas noches. Les he traído un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten al leer tanto como yo disfruto al escribir._

_Resumen: Por supuesto que no esperaba más. Sabía que no le iba a dar lo que necesitaba, tenía después de todo un corazón negro. Sexo tal vez, pero hasta ahí. Y no le importaba, a final de cuentas. Pero, ¿Y si comenzaba a importarle?_

_Pareja: ZoroxRobin_

_Advertencias: Lime, lemon, no muy desarrollados o por lo menos esa ha sido mi intención. Tal vez lenguaje altisonante en algún capítulo._

_Disc: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, sino del mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento mío y de quien se tome la molestia de leer._

**Black, Black Heart**

**Capítulo 5: Te tengo que olvidar.**

Como de costumbre por las mañanas, cada quien se puso a hacer sus asuntos luego del desayuno. Los únicos que habían salido a la ciudad a hacer unas pocas compras fueron Nami y Franky, que necesitaban algunas herramientas. Zoro estaba encerrado en la torre de vigía, entrenando, Sanji estaba en la cocina, Luffy, Chopper y Ussop jugaban en la nieve y Robin leía, también refugiada en la cocina, mientras su lectura era amenizada por una de las bellas canciones que Brook solía tocar en su violín.

La arqueóloga en realidad estaba demasiado cansada e incómoda como para estar prestando atención a aquel libro, en realidad lo había tomado al azar y no tenia idea de lo que estaba leyendo, pero cualquier cosa era buena para sacarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Había dormido poco y mal, pero delante de sus nakama eso no podía ser evidente a ningún nivel.

Sobretodo cuando Zoro se acercaba, o entraba a la cocina, o lo veía accidentalmente cuando no quería verlo. Por supuesto que nadie se daba cuenta de lo molesta que era aquella situación. Para bien o para mal, su cara de póquer siempre había servido para evitar que la gente –cualquier gente- supiera qué era lo que pasaba con ella.

Por un lado estaba bien. Por otro no sabia que más podía hacer para quitarse algunos pensamientos e inquietudes de encima.

Un poco más tarde, Franky y Nami volvieron con la noticia de que habían encontrado un centro nocturno donde, por la noche, se iba a celebrar una gran fiesta.

Luffy, Ussop, Brook y Sanji enseguida se apuntaron, más el pequeño Chopper declinó la oferta alegando que no estaba interesado.

-Entonces te quedarás a hacer guardia con Zoro.

-Espera nena, el espadachín ni siquiera ha dicho si quiere venir o no- objetó Franky ante la rápida decisión de Nami. A ella se le saltó una vena de la frente.

-Uno, ya te he dicho que no me llames nena. Dos, ya sabemos todos lo que Zoro va a decir, que ese no es su ambiente, que no lo involucremos en nuestras tonterías y que él está mejor quedándose aquí a entrenar- replicó la navegante dejando notar su enojo con el peliverde- y tres, necesitamos que alguien se quede a vigilar el barco. Si dos de nuestros monstruos ya van a ir a la fiesta- continuó, señalando a Luffy y a Sanji- mejor que por lo menos el restante se quede a bordo.

Nadie pudo rebatir los argumentos de la pelirroja, o más bien, nadie quiso hacerlo. Todos sabían que la palabra de Nami a bordo de ese barco era ley, a menos que a Luffy no le gustara, lo cual era muy extraño de ver.

-¿Y tú Robin? ¿Quieres venir?

Robin los veía sentada ante la mesa, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano y el codo apoyado en la madera. Sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Puedo pensarlo?

-Claro.

-Entonces dame hasta esta noche, por favor.

Como siempre la sonrisa que daba a continuación era suficiente para decirle que sí a todo lo que dijera.

Más tarde la arqueóloga se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, convencida de que cuanto más lo intentaba menos lograba concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo. Llegó a su habitación y guardó el libro. Luego tomó otro –el que fuera- y salió con la misma expresión.

En el camino de regreso a la cocina, se topó con Zoro, quien se dirigía a su habitación. Mil cosas pudieron haber pasado en ese momento. De ser todo como hubiera sido de no haber hecho aquel acuerdo, ella lo habría saludado con una sonrisa preciosa, y él hubiera contestado de manera fria y distante. De no haber "terminado" la noche anterior, probablemente hubieran aprovechado la soledad en aquella zona del barco para devorarse. En alguna otra situación pudieron haber mantenido una pequeña conversación.

Cuando pasaron justo uno a lado del otro, una escena se originó y se quedó flotando en el aire, ambos la imaginaron por partes, ambos desde su propia perspectiva.

Una escena donde dejaba de importarles todo y comenzaban a besarse con furia. Donde Zoro la levantaba sujetándola por la cintura y Robin le rodeaba el cuerpo con las piernas, y donde sin dejar de besarla, Zoro se la llevaba así hasta la habitación más cercana y entre risas desaparecían por la puerta.

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Simplemente se ignoraron. Zoro iba con las manos apretadas en puños cuando la dejó atrás. Robin iba mostrando su rostro más ecuánime. Pero ambos iban deseando solo una cosa. Que lo ocurrido la noche anterior jamás hubiera sucedido.

Zoro le había dicho que no iba a hacerle nada que ella no le permitiera. Pensó que quizás podía intentarlo, pero pocas veces en la vida había sentido tal frialdad por parte de Robin. Casi podía sentir como si se formara hielo a su alrededor.

Lo mismo iba para la arqueóloga, pero la sensación que Zoro le daba era de calor, un calor abrasador que amenazaba con consumirla por completo si se descuidaba.

Entonces recordó lo de la fiesta.

Si los hombres acostumbraban a irse de juerga con los amigos para olvidar a una mujer, ¿Porqué ella no iba a hacer lo mismo? En el pasado, lo había hecho muchas veces. Y sí, con lo que tomaba llegó a acostarse con algún desconocido. Nada que no pudiera controlar. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo ahora?

No perdía nada, ya todo estaba mal de todos modos.

Así que en la noche, cuando ya todos estaban listos para irse a la fiesta, una aparición los sorprendió.

Robin salio de su habitación con un vestido color blanco, brillante, con un impactante escote y bastante pegado a su cuerpo, y el abrigo largo y lujoso que utilizaba cuando estaba con Baroque Works.

La sorpresa fue general. Franky se tuvo que levantar los lentes para observar un poco mejor. Sanji tuvo una severa hemorragia nasal, Ussop se puso rojo como un jitomate, los ojos de Nami brillaron mientras le sonreía, encantada, y hasta Luffy, que nunca se enteraba de este tipo de cosas, tenia una cierta necesidad de sonreír de lo bella que estaba su nakama.

La verdad era que estaban ya todos bastante acostumbrados a la belleza de la arqueóloga, sin embargo no estaban acostumbrados a verla tan exuberante, esforzándose por verse aun mas irresistible de lo que ya era, de modo que lo quisiera o no, la morena producía un fuerte shock.

Sus motivos eran especiales esa noche, por no decir, bastante impuros. Iba a sacarse de la mente al peliverde como fuera necesario, aunque tuviera que acostarse con el primero que se lo pidiera. Necesitaba que toda ella se deshiciera de su recuerdo, de su cuerpo, de su aroma, de sus ojos, de sus labios.

Le iba a doler y lo sabia, pero por lo menos necesitaba intentar.

Así, después de encargarle a Chopper el barco –Zoro no se veía por ninguna parte- la mayor parte de la tripulación Mugiwara se dirigió a la ciudad. Después de atravesar algunas calles y callejones bastante escondidos, llegaron a un centro nocturno. Era un edificio grande de color blanco que por fuera no tenía gran decoración, pero que por la puerta despedía distintas luces de colores y dejaba salir el sonido retumbante de la música que se bailaba en el interior.

La gente salía lo mismo que entraba y les costó un poco de trabajo, pero finalmente lograron llegar al interior y hacerse de una mesa.

Al poco rato se separaron. A lo lejos se podía ver a Franky mostrándole sus mejores pasos a Luffy , a Brook y a Ussop, quienes terminaron imitándolo. Nami se llevó a Sanji a bailar luego de que Robin le dijera muy discretamente que necesitaba estar sola. Muy a su pesar, Nami entendió perfectamente a qué se refería y le siguió la corriente.

Robin se puso de pie y caminó hacia la barra. Su impacto entre la gente que había allí fue evidente, aquella hermosa mujer caminaba con la soltura propia de una reina, y la multitud se abría para dejarle paso, en especial los hombres que no dejaban de mirarla.

Al llegar allí se sentó y pidió un vampiro. La roja bebida hacía un perfecto contraste con su atuendo blanco, dándole un aspecto todavía más interesante del que ya tenía. Comenzó a beber lentamente mientras echaba una mirada a su alrededor.

Como era de esperarse, hubo un valiente que la invitó a bailar. Un hombre moreno, alto, de cabello negro. Tenía una barba algo descuidada, una nariz recta y ojos grandes.

A pesar de lo guapo que era, no le causó mayor impresión. Sus ojos no tenían esa profundidad, ese brillo ni esa capacidad de perforar lo más profundo de su alma a los que ella estaba acostumbrada. Pero no le dio mayor importancia y aceptó.

Al bailar, poco a poco, aquel desconocido iba acercando su cuerpo al de ella de una forma más intima, buscaba provocarle con su aliento chocando contra su cuello, y sus manos que se deslizaban furtivamente por su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que Robin pasaba por algo así, y sabía cómo podía terminar todo aquello.

Las provocaciones del hombre eran cada vez más atrevidas, y finalmente Robin se encontró en un pasillo solitario del club, con su cuerpo besado descuidadamente por él. Sus caricias eran torpes y sus labios no le causaban la más mínima sensación. Cuando trató de besarla en la boca ella lo evadió, y a él no le importó en lo más mínimo, continuó con lo demás. Fue como si se olvidara de ella como mujer y solo le importara su cuerpo, es decir, no era diferente de otros hombres con los que la arqueóloga había estado.

Pero esta vez no estaba en disposición de hacer lo mismo. No estaba de humor para ser igual de egoísta y aprovecharse del deseo del otro para obtener satisfacción. No tardó en aburrirse de las falsas y torpes caricias, y de los labios resecos y violentos, y de la mirada insípida y opaca de ese hombre que seguro, como muchos otros, estaba borracho.

Floreció unas manos en su espalda y le provocó una ligera torcedura en el cuello, apenas suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, tirado cerca de allí, y volver a la pista de baile, imponiéndose de nuevo entre la gente.

Aquello había sido más difícil de lo que pensó, y se sintió más desanimada que nunca. Y solo significaba una cosa: estaba demasiado acostumbrada a un solo hombre, que la había hecho dependiente de su cuerpo, de su voz, de sus ojos, de sus besos. De su manera de amar, descuidada y salvaje, tan capaz de volverla débil (a ella, que se consideraba tan fuerte) y hacerla bajar la guardia, disfrutando de sentirse vulnerable, y de alguna forma idílicamente incorrecta, dada la situación, protegida, segura, y querida.

Aunque nada de aquello fuera verdad.

Estaba sentada de cara a la multitud que bailaba, preguntándose si valía la pena volver a intentar. En eso estaba cuando una voz se hizo presente a su lado.

-Camarera, sírvame un trago.

Nami había visto a Robin desaparecer con un hombre moreno y atractivo. No le extrañaba por parte de la arqueóloga, y de hecho llegó a pensar que no la volvería a ver hasta el día siguiente, pero el hecho fue que la vio de nuevo cerca de la barra y al cabo de un rato un hombre castaño se le había acercado y había comenzado a conversar con ella. Dejó de preocuparse y siguió bailando, ahora con Luffy luego de mandar a Sanji por algo de beber.

-Lo siento, yo no soy una camarera- contestó Robin sin siquiera voltear, no estaba de humor para nada- se ha confundido, la barra está por allá.

-Pues qué raro- contestó el sujeto, y su voz le pareció a ella inquietantemente familiar- la última vez que te vi, eras una camarera. La más hermosa que haya visto alguna vez, por cierto.

Mil memorias volvieron a la mente de Robin en cuestión de dos segundos. El hecho era que sólo había trabajado como camarera una vez en toda su vida, y al atar cabos con respecto a la voz y a lo que le estaba implicando, la impresión fue muy grande. No suficiente para hacerla tambalear. Cara de póquer ante todo.

-Pues la última vez que te vi, eras un bastardo cabrón mal nacido que no tuvo reparos en aprovecharse de una joven inocente.

-¿Inocente? Mph, eso es perfectamente discutible.

Robin frunció ligeramente el ceño pero siguió sin voltear a verle.

-Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

El soltó una risa que la irritó todavía más. Ahora sí volteó a verlo, y comprobó que no había cambiado nada. Quizás solo era un poco más corpulento, pero seguía teniendo el pelo color castaño claro sin llegar a ser rubio, unos ojos verdes oscuros y penetrantes, así como una sonrisa retorcida y confiada. Era un hombre muy atractivo.

Y lo odiaba, vaya que sí.

-Tu presencia me incomoda. ¿Serás tan amable de retirarte, o tendré que ser yo quien se marche?

-¿Por qué tienes tanta urgencia en deshacerte de mi? Ah, sigues siendo tan bella como cuando te conocí. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me he acostado con muchas mujeres desde entonces y ninguna se compara contigo.

Robin se dio la vuelta para plantarle una cachetada bien puesta, pero él le detuvo la mano en el aire sujetándole la muñeca. La miró a los ojos, reflejando en los suyos cinismo, y un extremo placer por tener el poder de perturbar tanto a una mujer que tenía fama de inconmovible.

-Debí asegurarme de que estuvieras muerto cuando me fui de Scarllat.

-Pues casi logras matarme, gatita.

Robin movió su brazo con violencia para soltarse del agarre que tenia sobre ella. Entonces lo encaró, un poco más repuesta.

-Estuve en el hospital por semanas. Se suponía que moriría, o que por lo menos quedaría inmovilizado de por vida. Pero eso no sucedió. Sobreviví, me repuse y a partir de entonces entrené como un loco y me preparé para dejar de ser un bufón, y ser un digno heredero del imperio que creó mi padre.

-Vaya, así que ahora te dedicas al negocio de tu familia. No eres mucho mejor que yo. Por lo menos los piratas estamos orgullosos de serlo, a diferencia de las ratas de alcantarilla como tu.

-Hablas mucho, preciosa.

Robin le detuvo la mano con la que planeaba aplicarle una inyección. Por supuesto que no lo iba a permitir, no era tan estúpida para no darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Había reparado en la aguja incluso desde antes de voltear a verlo.

-Deberías ser más discreto.

Dicho esto, se puso de pie, pero en seguida sintió un fuerte mareo, que la obligo a sostenerse de la mesa en la que había ocurrido aquella molesta plática.

-Lo soy querida. Por supuesto que lo soy.

Nami estuvo circulando por el antro cuando ya pasaba de las dos de la mañana. No obtuvo rastros de Robin, así que finalmente decidió preguntarle al barman, pues estaba cerca de donde la había visto por última vez y considerando el impacto que la morena había causado en los presentes, seguramente la había notado.

-Pues…sí, la vi. Estaba conversando con un hombre alto de cabello café.

-¿Acaso se fueron juntos?

-Si, es lo más probable. En realidad no lo recuerdo, todas las noches veo miles de parejas haciendo sus cosas en frente de mis narices. A estas alturas creo que me he vuelto inmune a ello, ninguna pareja me parece distinta de otra.

-Vaya, entonces supongo que está bien. Gracias.

-Vuelvan cuando quieran, tenemos fiestas casi todas las noches.

Nami sonrió dando las gracias de nuevo y se alejó en busca de sus nakamas.

-Volvamos al barco- ordenó, tratando de que su voz superara el ruido de la música estridente. Los demás simplemente la siguieron.

Robin no era una niña pequeña como para estarse preocupando por ella y en realidad tampoco era la primera vez que se iba de noche. Seguramente por la mañana estaría de vuelta en el barco y todo perfectamente.

Pero la mañana llegó al Thousand Sunny con un día especialmente nublado y sombrío. Nami se dio la vuelta por todo el barco, cada habitación y cada rincón.

Al medio día irrumpió en la cocina, donde se encontraban todos los demás, refugiados del frío que hacía fuera.

-Robin no ha regresado- informó nada más entrar, y se sentó en el primer lugar que vio disponible, con los puños en las rodillas-, es la primera vez que tarda tanto, estoy muy preocupada.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Zoro sintió una punzada, un mal presentimiento. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que la arqueóloga no estaba en el barco. Pensaba que no la había visto en toda la mañana simplemente porque ella estaría evitándolo, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Porqué lo haría, si a ella no le importaba?

-Probablemente se esté divirtiendo mucho, ¿No crees, Nami san?- sugirió Brook con ese acento melódico que caracterizaba su extraña voz.

-Huesitos tiene razón- coincidió Franky- quien sabe, quizás nuestra arqueóloga se encuentra muy a gusto con el amiguito que se consiguió anoche.

Zoro se mordió la lengua para no salir disparado a cortarle la garganta a Franky. Después de todo, el cyborg no tenía la culpa de nada.

El que no se quedó callado fue Sanji.

-Pues a mi no me da la más mínima confianza. Robin chwan no es de las que se va con completos desconocidos así como así.

-¿Y como era ese sujeto, Nami?- preguntó Ussop con curiosidad.

-Pues…no sé como describirlo bien…era alto. No era tan corpulento como Zoro, pero se veía bastante grande- se llevó una mano a la barbilla en pose pensativa- creo que recuerdo…tenía el pelo color castaño claro. No lo vi muy de cerca, no sabría decir el color de sus ojos, pero sé que no eran negros ni cafés, eran más claros, había algo muy llamativo en su mirada- entonces guardó silencio un momento, pareció recordar más-. Lo tengo…me llamó la atención porque a pesar del frío llevaba los brazos descubiertos. Tenía un enorme tatuaje color rojo oscuro en el brazo derecho.

Franky se levantó los lentes, al parecer la descripción de Nami lo puso en guardia.

-¡Nena, debiste decir todo eso antes!- exclamó para molestia de Nami. Posteriormente salió corriendo, y regresó ojeando a toda velocidad un periódico local. Lo abrió en la mesa mostrando una doble página a color- ¿Se trataba de este hombre?

Nami observó la imagen de un hombre con un elegante traje negro en un evento de beneficencia.

-Sí… ¡Es él! es el hombre con quien se fue Robin.

-Mierda…- susurró Franky para susto de la navegante- es peor de lo que pensé.

Luego levantó el diario y caminó viendo la foto, como si pensara profundamente en algo. Dejó el periódico de vuelta en la mesa y explicó.

-Este hombre se llama Red Rothstein. Su padre fue Salvatore Rothstein, líder de una de las más terribles mafias que haya azotado al West Blue. Salvatore murió hace un par de años y su hijo tomó su lugar como líder.

-El West Blue es donde vivía Robin- susurró la navegante.

-Lo sé. Me enteré de la existencia de esta mafia por medio de mis hermanos de Water Seven. Pero nunca pensé que nos los toparíamos aquí. El hombre que me dio este periódico era un mercader, justo ayer. Me dijo que Rothstein venía regularmente y causaba estragos en la población. Casi no provocan escándalos, pero tienen amenazada a toda la ciudad.

-¿Y entonces porqué sale tan campante en una nota del periódico?- preguntó Sanji- este cabrón debería estar pudriéndose en una celda o algo.

-Esta muy bien cubierto- explicó Franky- sus negocios y crímenes son secretos a voces. Se sabe que él hace todas esas cosas, pero nadie ha podido comprobar nunca nada y es un bastardo de mucho cuidado. El gobierno y los marines están esperando la más

mínima oportunidad para echarle el guante.

Luffy se puso de pie.

-Tenemos que rescatar a Robin- dijo, decidido- no permitiremos que ese mal nacido le haga daño.

Zoro también se puso de pie, aliviado por que su capitán tomara rápido aquella decisión. Todos sabían que Zoro siempre estaba cuidándole la espalda, así que aquello no lo iba a poner en evidencia en cuanto a su relación con Robin.

-Esperen un segundo ustedes dos, salvajes- se interpuso Nami- no podemos ir así como así. Ni siquiera sabemos…- bajó la cabeza con pesar- ni siquiera sabemos si siguen en esta isla.

Luffy relajo sus músculos y poco a poco se sentó de nuevo. Zoro hizo lo mismo.

Sanji se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo, que estaba colgado en un perchero.

-Vamos, Franky- pidió- tu y yo buscaremos información acerca de esos mal nacidos. No tardaremos, Nami swan. Danos un par de horas.

-Pero…Sanji…

-Verás, mi hermosa pelirroja, cuando estuve en el Baratie me topé con toda clase de gente. Desde nobles imbéciles hasta los más fríos y fuertes piratas. Sé como tratar con esto- miró a los demás- se los prometo. Cuando volvamos, sabremos donde encontrar a Robin chwan.

Franky se puso su abrigo y se fue tras el rubio.

Zoro, sin saber a qué se debía, recibió otra mirada fría y acusadora por parte de Nami.

-¿Qué tanto me ves, usurera?

-Nada.

Nami se comenzó a pasear por la cocina, impaciente. Dos horas. No podía esperar tanto.

Zoro tampoco podía esperar, necesitaba ponerse de pie y hacer lo que fuera, lo que fuera para traer a Robin de vuelta al barco, pero seguía pensando en lo mismo, no podía ponerse en evidencia.

Aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro.

Robin abrió los ojos, confundida. Estaba en una habitación enorme y elegante, pero bastante oscura, y desde el momento en que despertó sintió como un fuerte dolor en su cabeza le impedía pensar.

-Buenos días, preciosa.

-Cállate- pidió en un susurro. Su cabeza parecía estar a punto de explotar.

-No me da la gana, gatita. Como sea, bienvenida. Esta será tu habitación durante un par de semanas.

-¿Qué…quieres decir…con eso?- fue entonces que notó que estaba atada. Sus poderes no funcionaban. Y su cuerpo se sentía pesado, no podía moverse.

-Veo que ya sentiste los efectos de la droga. Menos mal. Verás, pequeña, mis laboratorios están probando un medicamento que suprime las habilidades de los usuarios de las akuma no mi. Pensé que serías un buen conejillo de indias mientras decido entregarte con los marines.

-Bas…tardo…

Él soltó una ligera risa y se acercó a acariciarle el cabello. Ella se movió hacia atrás bruscamente, mostrándole su repulsión.

-Como dije, solo un par de semanas, gatita. Te estaremos haciendo unos cuantos análisis, y cuando tengamos resultados significativos te voy a entregar. El dinero que me darán por ti me ayudará a completar algunos negocios que tengo pendientes- sonrió- y mientras tanto, me divertiré contigo un poco.

Dicho esto, pasó su mano por una de sus piernas. Robin sintió entonces el frío, y se dio cuenta, con terror, de que ya no traía puesta la ropa de la noche anterior. Le habían puesto un _baby doll_ color rojo y apenas le habían dejado su ropa interior. La cama en la que estaba tendida y atada no tenía sábanas, y apenas entonces se percató de que el frío era insoportable. Era que la droga la tenía demasiado adormecida.

Comenzó a temblar. De sus ojos casi se escapaban las lágrimas.

Él la desató, pero ella igual no consiguió moverse.

-¡Eres un miserable hijo de puta!- espetó con todas las fuerzas de las que podía disponer. Eso no era propio de ella, ella no solía reaccionar así pero la rabia que sentía contra ese hombre era demasiado hasta para las barreras con las que volvía a su corazón impenetrable.

Él solo rió con fuerza y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

-Si colaboras y te portas bien, tal vez te permita ser mi amante- sugirió con una sonrisa detestable- te ves realmente apetitosa así, pero he tenido que contenerme, no quiero interferir con los análisis del laboratorio y cualquier cambio en tu cuerpo arruinaría la investigación. Pero en cuanto pueda hacerlo…- y dejó la frase inconclusa mientras la miraba con los ojos llenos de perversión.

Ella temblaba por la humillación que sentía. Sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse y sus dientes castañeaban con fuerza.

-Ten si quieres cubrirte- dijo, mientras se quitaba la camisa- para que te vayas haciendo a la idea.

Y se la lanzó. Robin se la quitó de encima y la lanzó al piso, mientras el salía de la habitación partiéndose a carcajadas.

En cuanto desapareció, la arqueóloga rompió en llanto. Sabía que sus nakamas podrían ayudarla. Confiaba en ellos, seguro ya se habían percatado de su ausencia. Pero, ¿en qué estado la encontrarían?

Vulnerable, humillada, deshecha. Solo esperaba que llegaran antes de que ese maldito terminara por violarla. Eso la mataría de la vergüenza, de dolor y de rabia a partes iguales.

Sin querer casi, pensó en Zoro. Y se arrepintió de todo… y deseó haber aceptado sus palabras y sus besos solo dos noches antes porque, quién sabe, quizás en ese momento estaría todavía dormida entre sus fuertes brazos esperando a que los gritos de sus nakamas los despertaran.

Y se sintió la mujer más infeliz del mundo.

_Continuará…_

_Me pregunto si alguien se esperaba esto xD_

_Muchas gracias por leer y por inspirarme más con sus reviews y favs. Trataré de traer pronto una continuación, espero que no me den demasiado trabajo esta semana en la escuela. De todos modos, tengo que esforzarme, sí._

_Hasta pronto_

_Aoshika October_


	7. ¿Quién es tu amante?

_Buenas tardes. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo._

_Resumen: Por supuesto que no esperaba más. Sabía que no le iba a dar lo que necesitaba, tenía después de todo un corazón negro. Sexo tal vez, pero hasta ahí. Y no le importaba, a final de cuentas. Pero, ¿Y si comenzaba a importarle?_

_Pareja: ZoroxRobin_

_Advertencias: Lime, lemon, no muy desarrollados o por lo menos esa ha sido mi intención. Tal vez lenguaje altisonante en algún capítulo._

_Disc: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, sino del mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento mío y de quien se tome la molestia de leer._

**Black, Black Heart**

**Capítulo 6: ¿Quién es tu amante?**

El silencio de aquella habitación era desesperante, y a Robin no le quedaba más remedio que adaptarse como pudiera a la situación. Hacia un frío apenas soportable y estar vestida de ese modo tan indecente en esa cama era verdaderamente humillante. Sentía su cuerpo flojo y le costaba mucho concentrarse, pensar un poco, en lo que fuera, era algo que la dejaba exhausta. Según un reloj que había en la pared, había pasado hora y media desde que se había despertado, pero ella sentía que había pasado días en aquella situación.

Nami seguía dando vueltas en la cocina sin saber qué hacer. Aunque aún no había pasado ni siquiera una hora, a ella ya le parecía una eternidad.

Zoro no se quedaba atrás, ya estaba bastante harto de esperar y si las cosas seguían así estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a quien quisiera detenerlo, así que se puso de pie de golpe, para susto de los demás, que no esperaban que se pusiera así, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada porque al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con Sanji y Franky, quienes volvieron de su misión antes de lo esperado.

-¡Sanji, Franky!- Luffy se puso de pie de un salto- ¿Encontraron algo?

Sin contestar en seguida, se quitaron con rapidez los abrigos y Franky sacó de entre sus ropas un rollo de papel y lo extendió en la mesa. Sanji le pidió a Nami que se acercara y comenzó a explicarle.

-Nami swan, este es un mapa de la isla- los demás se acercaron también y él comenzó a señalar distintos sitios del mapa mientras hablaba- nosotros estamos aquí, en el lado sur. En este lugar se encuentra la ciudad, el puerto, los destinos turísticos y las montañas que visitamos el otro día. Pero en el lado norte…

-Hay más montañas- completó Chopper, viendo un grupo de cuatro montañas, enormes, que abarcaban casi la mitad de la isla.

-Así es. Los primeros pobladores de esta isla decidieron no habitar ese lugar porque es muy difícil de acceder, las laderas de las montañas dan directo al mar por lo que no había espacio para poner un puerto y en general es un lugar bastante árido, incluso para el clima naturalmente helado que hace aquí.

-Lo cual lo hace perfecto para tener un escondite- continuó Franky, y luego señaló un pequeño espacio entre las cuatro montañas- justo aquí. Un par de kilómetros cuadrados y totalmente inútil para cualquier otra cosa.

-Los hombres de Rothstein tienen unos vehículos especiales, conocen el lugar, saben todo tipo de atajos y de un lado a otro de la isla hacen máximo tres horas de viaje. Pero nosotros, a pie...

-Atravesando las montañas…- siguió Franky.

-Nos puede llevar hasta dos días de viaje- completó Nami, haciendo un cálculo rápido de acuerdo con la escala del mapa.

-Aparte de eso, un hombre que trabaja en el lugar al que fuimos anoche…nos dijo que de hecho los había visto llevársela, inconciente. Tenía miedo así que se hizo de la vista gorda- añadió Sanji, visiblemente molesto.

-¿Y cómo lograron que les contara?

Sanji y Franky se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

-Simple persuasión.

Nami bajó la mirada de regreso al mapa. Dos días, eso sin mencionar el supuesto de que hubiera algún problema en el camino, o que incluso los interceptaran antes de llegar y tuvieran que pelear. Aunque la pelea era inminente, una misión así era muy difícil de realizar en completa discreción.

Se sentó a la mesa, abatida. Se sintió extremadamente culpable, esa había sido su idea. Sabía que Robin necesitaba distraerse aunque no lo dijera, ella la notaba cambiada, melancólica y no podía seguir así. Sólo por eso se le había ocurrido que aquella fiesta era una buena idea, aunque Robin no hubiera aceptado ella hubiera insistido para que saliera del barco y se despejara un poco, y solo por esa razón se permitió dejarla sola y que hiciera lo que ella quisiera, solo por eso.

-No te preocupes más, Nami- Luffy se puso de pie de nuevo, decidido- iremos a buscarla cuanto antes. ¿Dos días dicen? Si no hay otra alternativa entonces no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Al cabo de un rato, Robin escuchó, como de muy lejos, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Se incorporó ligeramente pero no tenía suficiente fuerza y su aspecto no cambiaba en lo absoluto de parecer completamente desvalida y vulnerable.

Vio entrar un grupo de gente, y posteriormente los identifico como un grupo de unos cinco hombres vestidos de traje y con lentes oscuros. No le dijeron nada, pero dejaron junto a su cama un carro como de restaurante, donde había distintos platillos, para que comiera. Su vista estaba algo nublada pero su olfato y su oído estaban resultando de gran ayuda.

La dejaron sola, pero al cabo de unos veinte minutos volvieron y se llevaron la comida sin que ella hubiera podido siquiera tratar de tocar los platos. Escuchó que cuchicheaban algo entre ellos. Sintió sus miradas sobre ella. Sintió el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos en esa habitación fría.

Luego se fueron. Robin no había podido verlos a la cara. Estaba tan asustada que estaba segura de que no podría sostenerle la mirada a ninguno de ellos, y ella no se iba a permitir semejante humillación.

A lo largo de aquel día que se le hizo eterno, esta situación se repitió en varias ocasiones. Los hombres entraban por cualquier pretexto y siempre se quedaban un buen rato mirándola y murmurando entre ellos. Para Robin aquello no podía ser más vergonzoso. Se sentía como un objeto y sabía perfectamente con qué intenciones aquellos hombres la veían tanto.

Los Mugiwara emprendieron su misión en seguida. Hicieron un equipaje bastante básico pues llevar cosas de más sólo les complicaría el viaje, de modo que Chopper llevaba su equipo de primeros auxilios, Ussop y Franky algunas herramientas y un poco de armamento, Sanji algo de comida, Nami un mapa y una brújula, Brook y Zoro sus espadas, Luffy su sombrero y nada más.

La seriedad y el silencio se hicieron presentes en todo el camino hasta llegar a las primeras montañas, las que estaban destinadas al turismo. Iban tan concentrados en avanzar que les tomó poco tiempo escalar y volver a bajar del otro lado, de modo que al anochecer ya estaban en el bosque. Tenían que atravesarlo antes de llegar a las montañas más grandes que era donde estaba el refugio de Rothstein.

Podría decirse que llevaban la mitad del camino andado, justo como Nami lo había predicho. Más tarde encontraron una cueva bastante amplia donde pudieron refugiarse y hacer algo de fuego. La noche estaba realmente helada.

-Podemos dormir unas cuantas horas- les dijo la navegante mientras escribía algunas notas en una libreta- si partimos al amanecer mañana a esta hora habremos llegado a su escondite.

Bajó la libreta y se masajeó las sienes. Nadie dijo nada, solo la observaron.

Chopper se acercó a ella. Quizás eran los que mostraban más su tristeza por la desaparición de Robin. A Nami le dio mucha lástima ver a Chopper tan decaído, así que lo abrazó fuerte.

-No te preocupes, Nami- sonrió Luffy acercándose y sentándose a su lado, mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a Chopper- Robin estará bien cuando la encontremos, y la llevaremos de vuelta al barco.

Unos minutos después Ussop se acurrucó junto a ellos, luego Brook y Franky. Los únicos que se mantuvieron despiertos fueron Zoro y Sanji, igual, en silencio, sólo viendo el fuego consumirse.

-Y…-Sanji se removió un poco, como buscando acomodo dentro de enorme y cálido abrigo- ¿qué noticias hubo de tu chica, eh?

Zoro ladeo su cabeza hacia él, mostrando en su rostro una mirada incomprensible. Hizo un gesto con la boca.

-La situación es bastante grave como para estar pensando en eso, ¿No?

-Bueno, no sé tú marimo, pero el amor siempre es lo que prevalece. Aún si yo mismo estuviera atrapado en un castillo de torturas, si estuviera enamorado, no dejaría de pensar en esa persona.

-Robin está en peligro y eso es lo importante ahora.

-Hace tiempo ni siquiera te caía bien y ahora la sientes parte de la tripulación como si nada. Quién te entiende, lechuga.

Zoro volteó la cabeza. Aquello podía ser verdad, pero no era para tanto, él nunca se mostró tan malo hacia ella…. ¿O si?

Algo lo había dejado especialmente pensativo. Horas antes habían hecho un recorrido similar al que hicieron cuando fueron sólo de excursión, y pasaron cerca del lago junto al cual él y Robin habían hecho…habían tenido sexo.

Ese simple recuerdo le había carcomido la mente desde entonces. De modo que las preguntas y los comentarios del rubio le estaban cayendo como limón en la herida.

-No me tientes a darte una paliza, cejas.

Sanji soltó una risita y estiró el brazo. Cerca de las llamas había puesto a calentar algo de café, de modo que ya estaba a buena temperatura, y comenzó a beber.

-Sigues estando terriblemente tenso, marimo, y eso no es saludable para nadie. Solo contéstame una cosa…tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por tu enamorada?

Zoro respiró profundamente. No contestó.

-¿Y por Robin chwan?

-Lo mismo que por cualquiera de esta tripulación- contestó volteando la cabeza de nuevo.

-Dar tu vida- Zoro asintió-, ya veo- guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego preguntó- ¿Y por ella?

-No pienso responder a eso, cejas, así que déjalo.

Sanji guardó silencio unos segundos más, solo bebiendo su café, sin mirar a Zoro. Sonrió.

-Vete a dormir, marimo, Yo haré guardia.

-No digas estupideces. Yo la haré.

Sanji suspiró. No había forma de ganarle. No le dijo nada más pero tampoco se movió, así que se quedaron ambos haciendo la guardia. Sabía que tarde o temprano Zoro sucumbiría al deseo de quedarse dormido y entonces él habría ganado.

Para su sorpresa, Zoro se mantuvo despierto toda la noche.

Tarde ya, si haber comido nada, Robin se sentía terrible. Tenía muchísima hambre, y su cuerpo apenas le respondía. Necesitaba un descanso, necesitaba comer, necesitaba algo para cobijarse.

De pronto escuchó, de nuevo, como la puerta se abría. Esperando que aquellos hombres volvieran hacia ella, se acostó de regreso en la cama con la cara pegada al colchón, sin embargo a continuación escuchó sólo unos pasos ligeros y el sonido de un carrito de comida acercarse a la cama.

-Buenas noches.

Robin alzó un poco la vista ante la dulce voz. Era una chica de pelo castaño y unos profundos ojos negros, tendría más o menos la edad de Nami.

-Buenas noches, Nico san- susurró la joven mientras se acercaba- Mi nombre es Liena.

Robin la miró sin contestarle. Se limitó a analizarla un poco. Efectivamente parecía tener la edad de Nami, y por consiguiente, una tierna belleza bastante notable.

Estaba vestida con un discreto vestido rosa, mallas y zapatos cerrados. Arriba tenía una bata de color blanco. Robin se recogió contra la cabecera de la cama, no le parecía mala pero tampoco confiaría en ella porque sí. Y siguió sin contestarle.

-No debe temerme, Nico san, yo nunca le haría daño- luego cerró los puños y rectificó- no porque quisiera hacerlo, por favor, perdóneme.

Luego sacó de un pequeño cajón que llevaba en el carrito una jeringa y una liga. Tomó el brazo de Robin, y ella, casi sin voluntad, cedió. Le saco unos pocos mililitros de sangre y luego la limpió con un algodón.

-Lo sujetaré hasta que se detenga el sangrado, no se preocupe- ofreció al notar la preocupación de la morena. Luego la dejo bajar el brazo y se dirigió de vuelta al carrito, y llevó ante ella un plato de sopa caliente- Vamos, le ayudaré a comer. Necesita fuerzas.

Robin se incorporó a medias, y dejó que la chica le diera de comer, pero sin dejar de mirarla con cierta sospecha. Para hacer un poco más llevadero aquello, la muchacha comenzó a hablarle un poco sobre ella.

-Verá, yo soy la encargada de hacer sus análisis. He trabajado por mucho tiempo para la familia Rothstein, incluso antes de que Salvatore sama muriera- bajó el plato y la cuchara un momento para pasarle una servilleta. Robin se limpió la boca con cuidado y le hizo una seña para que permitiera que ella comiera por su cuenta. Ella le dejó el plato pero no se movió, se quedó sentada en la cama cerca de ella- también soy doctora, por lo que le pedí a Red san que me dejara cuidar de usted. Verá, él accedió porque teme que si deja que sus hombres sigan haciéndose cargo terminarán por propasarse con usted y…

Se detuvo y bajo la mirada, pues Robin había volteado hacia ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Teme que arruinen el experimento, o peor aún, que me pongan una mano encima antes de que él mismo lo pueda hacer, ¿Me equivoco?

Liena tragó saliva con dificultad. Robin le extendió el plato y se acostó de nuevo.

-No los iba a dejar si quiera intentarlo, de todos modos.

Liena tomó el plato y lo dejó en el carrito.

-Tuve que tomar otra muestra de su sangre porque los análisis que le hicimos…los resultados no fueron los esperados. Pero antes de decidir cualquier cosa necesitamos comprobar el primer análisis haciendo otro. Realmente…créame que lo lamento.

-¿Por qué lo lamentas? ¿Qué no trabajas para Red?

Liena no contestó y Robin la observó detenidamente, ahora con un semblante más neutro. La joven tomó una manta que estaba doblada en el carrito y la arropó.

-Gracias- dijo la arqueóloga en voz baja y con un evidente alivio.

-No tiene que agradecerme.

La joven se volvió a sentar y descansó las manos en sus rodillas. Robin supo que pensaba quedarse y mentalmente volvió a agradecer. La joven suspiró.

-Es terrible que Red san esté haciendo todo esto solo por vengarse de usted.

-¿Conoces la historia?

-No mucho, sólo sé que usted le provocó un daño terrible en la columna hace unos años y que se recuperó casi de puro milagro.

Robin mostró una mueca que se quedó a medio camino de parecer una sonrisa. La joven simplemente la miró, como esperando que le confirmara aquella versión de los hechos.

-Si hay alguien aquí que merece una venganza esa soy yo.

Al ver que Liena se mostraba sorprendida ante sus palabras, Robin le sonrió de una forma un tanto más genuina. La joven mostró a su vez una sonrisa tímida y Robin pudo percibir que no era el tipo de persona a quien ella debería temer. Su compañía seguro le haría bien.

-Dime, Liena… ¿Por qué trabajas aquí? Siendo tu tan joven y habiendo estudiado…

-Oh, de no ser por Salvatore sama jamás hubiera sido lo que soy ahora- replicó la joven- gracias a él es que he estudiado y sobrevivido.

-¿Ah sí? Suena extraño viniendo de un criminal como él.

-Salvatore sama no era tan malo como todos creían…

La chica se detuvo y bajó la vista. Robin, quien después de comer, y ya protegida del frío había recuperado un poco de fuerzas, le tomó la mano con dulzura, animándola a continuar. Liena la miró por unos segundos y supo en seguida que la arqueóloga era una mujer de confianza.

-Mis padres murieron hace varios años. Le habían quedado a deber una cantidad muy fuerte de dinero a Salvatore sama, y el día que fueron a cobrar tuve que decirles que ellos habían muerto y que yo no tenía dinero para pagarles. Estaba sola, asustada y era sólo una niña.

Ella se detuvo y observó a la morena, temía estar aburriéndola con su historia pero Robin se mostraba atenta, y con otra sonrisa le pedía que continuara hablando.

-Eh…cuando vieron que yo decía la verdad discutieron entre ellos que hacer y resolvieron llevarme con Salvatore sama para que decidiera. Creí que me venderían o que me podrían de sirvienta o algo peor… pero lo que el hizo fue hacerme unas pruebas. Según él resulté ser muy inteligente, de modo que contrató quien me enseñara medicina. Aprendí todo lo que necesitaba estudiando duro durante tres años, tenia todo lo que podía necesitar, comida, techo, un futuro. Comprenderá que en una situación como la mía aquello era haber encontrado el cielo.

-Por supuesto que lo comprendo- asintió Robin- en este mundo habemos quienes haríamos cualquier cosa por vivir.

La chica asintió. Conocía la historia de Robin.

Para el público en general las historias que valían solían ser las que manejaban los marines o el gobierno, pero para la gente que vivía bajo la ley, las verdaderas historias eran las que contaban y las que circulaban con regularidad.

Liena sabía que Robin había sufrido mucho y que finalmente tenía una vida bastante feliz a lado de los Mugiwara, por lo cual se le hacía todavía más triste tenerla en frente y no poder hacer más por ayudarla.

-Lo que no comprendo…- comentó Robin, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos- es porqué Salvatore Rothstein se molestaría en terminar de criar y proteger a una niña. El hombre que yo conocí era un mafioso cruel. Despreciaba hasta a su propio hijo.

-¿Lo conociste?

Robin tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Un poco. Cuando fui novia de Red- Liena se tapó la boca para reprimir un grito de sorpresa- presencié un par de ocasiones cómo le gritaba y lo maltrataba. Por eso Red siempre me juró que no quería ser como él, y como lo vi con mis propios ojos, se lo creí.

-Pues resultó peor todavía- susurró la chica cruzándose de brazos-pero…para todo hay una explicación, Nico san.

Robin levantó una ceja. Liena dio otro profundo suspiro y volteó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Cuando estaba casi a punto de terminar mis estudios escuché una de esas conversaciones que no debía haber escuchado. Red san estaba discutiendo con Salvatore sama reclamándole porqué me quería tanto, porqué me protegía y porqué invertía tanto en mi. Salvatore sama le dijo que yo significaba mucho para el porque era la viva imagen de mi madre cuando tenía mi edad- suspiró nuevamente y luego mostró una sonrisa triste- Salvatore sama era mi verdadero padre.

Robin levantó una mano y tocó su hombro.

-Debió ser muy difícil para ti.

-Terminé por aceptarlo. El único que no parecía estar contento era Red san. La única razón por la que no se deshizo de mi cuando Salvatore sama murió, fue porque le prometió que no me dejaría sola.

-Quise decir- sonrió la navegante- que debió ser difícil para ti saber que Red era tu hermano.

Liena levantó la vista y al ver el gesto juguetón de Robin no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

Luego de que se calmó, siguió observando a Robin con una sonrisa. Realmente admiraba a aquella mujer tan hermosa y tan valiente, deseaba con todas sus ganas ser como ella algún día.

Robin se sintió repentinamente agotada y se recostó para tranquilizar un poco esa sensación tan molesta que acababa con su cuerpo.

Sentía nauseas, como nunca antes las había sentido, y un sopor terrible, unas ganas intensas de quedarse dormida y no despertar sino en varios meses.

-Nico san, por favor tome esto- la joven se dirigió apuradamente hacia el carrito y luego le extendió una pastilla- le quitará las náuseas.

-¿Cómo supiste que tenía náuseas?

Liena dudó y negó con la cabeza.

-Luego se lo explicaré, sólo beba- contestó al darle un vaso con agua para que tomara la pastilla con más facilidad.

Robin la miró con un poco de recelo, pero aceptó la pastilla y bebió el agua sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la nerviosa doctora.

-Supongo que es un efecto secundario de la droga, ¿No es verdad?

-Emh…sí, de la droga- confirmó Liena visiblemente intranquila.

-¿Cuánto más duraran los efectos?

-No lo sé- contestó la joven- esa no es mi área. Otros científicos contratados por Red san se están haciendo cargo de la droga, yo solo tengo acceso a sus análisis.

-Ya veo.

Pasaron un rato más conversando de cosas sin importancia. A Robin le estaba haciendo bastante bien su compañía, por lo menos ya no se sentía tan mal como al principio y se tranquilizó lo suficiente para quedarse dormida y descansar bien.

Liena salió del cuarto en silencio. Una vez que estuvo afuera, se dirigió a su laboratorio, aún tenía mucho que hacer.

Estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo, pero sinceramente esperaba que los amigos de la arqueóloga vinieran pronto y la rescataran. Le había hecho desarrollar mucho aprecio hacia ella, sería muy triste que algo le pasara a la morena, sobretodo cuando atravesaba un momento tan importante de su vida.

Negó con la cabeza tratando de despejarse un poco, tenía largas horas de trabajo por delante y debía concentrarse.

Los Mugiwara habían avanzado bastante desde que siguieron con su recorrido por la mañana, de modo que pronto llegaron a las laderas de las montañas. La idea era escalar por el lugar que les fuera mas propicio para llegar pronto al otro lado, así que Zoro y Franky se ofrecieron para explorar los alrededores.

Zoro iba sumido por completo en sus pensamientos. Necesitaban encontrar pronto a Robin. En cuanto pudieran estar de nuevo juntos tendría que confirmarle sus sentimientos y aferrarse a ella como nunca antes lo había hecho, para que nunca la arrancaran de nuevo de su lado y nunca tuvieran que verse de nuevo en esa situación.

Pero, ¿Y si ella seguía rechazándolo? ¿Y si sólo lo dañaba de nuevo? Había que ver. Robin ya le había demostrado que su amor no le era de ningun interés. Le dolía la forma en que ella lo había rechazado, y le dolía, aún, que ella le confesara que había estado con otros hombres. ¿No le había importado que su amor por ella fuera tan puro? ¿No se lo confesó? ¿No se había entregado aquella noche, con esos besos que le habían salido directo del alma?

¿Y qué si ella en realidad…? ¿Y si en realidad sólo había conseguido un amante? ¿Y si no había sido secuestrada? ¿Y si estaba allí por voluntad?

-¿Y si escalamos por aquí espadachín, qué te parece?- preguntó Franky, sacando a Zoro abruptamente a la superficie- no parece peligroso, no es demasiado alto y seguro atravesaremos más pronto al otro lado.

-Sí…parece un buen lugar.

-Entonces no te muevas, iré por los otros.

Zoro le hizo caso y solo se quedó allí, mirando hacia arriba. Sin saber si quería llegar. Sin saber si sería feliz al encontrar a Robin o sólo resultaría que su orgullo, su corazón y su amor serían heridos todavía más.

-Marimo kun está especialmente distraído el día de hoy- comentó Sanji para picarlo una vez que todos llegaron allí- me pregunto en qué estará pensando.

Zoro no contestó. Se puso el equipo para escalar en silencio y con el mismo silencio comenzó a subir. Sabía que era una recta final, que tal vez lo que lo esperaba del otro lado podría matarlo de dolor, pero, a estas alturas, ya no podía echarse atrás.

-¡Hey, Zoro!- gritó Nami desde abajo. El espadachín les llevaba mucha delantera- ¡en cuanto llegues arriba dinos si ves algo! Desde esa altura seguro se ve la guarida de Rothstein.

Zoro no contestó pero siguió subiendo con ahínco. Cuando llego a la cima fue que lo miró, y por alguna razón el frío que sentía en aquel lugar se intensificó solo con percibir aquella vista.

La guarida era más bien una fortaleza. Se trataba de una construcción muy grande, rodeada por una enorme barda. Había hombres vigilando los alrededores y cañones apuntando hacia el exterior, a todas partes. Zoro se tiró al suelo, temeroso de que alguien lo viera. Poco a poco sus nakamas fueron llegando también y lo imitaron, desde allí todos podían ver la imponente construcción. Ese lugar definitivamente no era un escondite, sino una trampa mortal a quien nade se le hubiera ocurrido a salvarse.

Salvar a Robin sería difícil, pero nada a lo que no se hubieran enfrentado antes. Por lo menos ahora Zoro estuvo convencido de que la arqueóloga no podía estar allí por voluntad propia.

El día había transcurrido sin nada nuevo. Robin fue atendida de nuevo con Liena, que aunque se mostraba muy cordial no lograba ocultar de todo una profunda preocupación que tenia. Cuando Robin le preguntaba, ella la evadía, de modo que no había conseguido información alguna de su parte.

Al atardecer se encontraba sola, sin embargo al abrirse la puerta de nuevo no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber que quien entraba a la habitación no era solo Liena, sino también la última persona a quien ella quería ver en el mundo.

-Hola, hermosa. Lamento no haberte podido visitar antes pero comprenderás que he estado un poco ocupado.

Se acercó a la cama. Detrás de él venía la joven doctora, con un rostro terriblemente preocupado y con un maletín entre sus manos. Red le arrebato el maletín y la miró gravemente.

-Ve a buscar qué hacer- dijo con brusquedad- necesito estar a solas con ella.

Liena miró a Red y posteriormente a Robin. Se inclinó ligeramente aceptando la orden y salio de allí apunto de romper en llanto. Robin se preguntaba el porqué de su comportamiento, qué sería lo que le preocupaba tanto, cuando Red se acercó todavía más y se sentó a los pies de la cama para quedar de frente a ella. Le sonrió.

-Vaya, gatita…es muy interesante enterarse de algunas cosas- abrió el maletín, y de el sacó varios papeles. Al extenderlos en la cama Robin pudo ver que se trataba de los carteles de recompensa de sus nakamas. Todos tenían anexadas pequeñas notas con datos adicionales. En el caso de las de Sanji, Sogeking y Brook, tenían fotos con sus verdaderas apariencias.

A Robin no le sorprendió que Red, siendo el líder de una mafia, tuviera acceso a aquella información, pero se sorprendió sobremanera a lo siguiente que el castaño le preguntó.

-Dime, gatita, ¿Quién de todos estos es tu amante?

Robin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Red solo sonrió con maldad.

-Si no me lo dices tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo. Veamos- tomó los carteles de Nami, Chopper y Brook y los puso a un lado- creo que por obvias razones podemos eliminar a estos tres. Ahora…

Tomó el cartel de Sogeking, que traía anexada la foto de Ussop.

-Este tipo parece demasiado feo para ti. Por no decir…niño- luego tomó la de Luffy y la miró por largos segundos- ¿Quizás tu capitán? Aunque también es un niño…creo que también queda descartado.

Miró por varios segundos las fotografías de Sanji, Zoro y Franky. Levantó la de Sanji y la tuvo entre sus manos un momento.

-Este parece más tu tipo- comentó, haciendo alusión a que, lamentablemente, sus facciones eran ligeramente parecidas a las del rubio, además de que ambos tenían el cabello claro- sin embargo…, parece demasiado…delicado. Hay muchos niños en tu tripulación querida.

Finalmente observó los dos carteles que quedaban ante sí.

-Estos dos tienen más lógica. Veamos…no lo sé, gatita, cualquiera de estos dos tiene más pinta de ser tu amante.

Robin se estremeció. Por unos instantes cruciales su vista se fijo en el cartel de Zoro y el rápido movimiento de sus ojos para evadirlo fue suficiente para que Red sonriera triunfante.

-Vaya vaya, así que el espadachín, ¿eh? Claro, porque quien sabe si aún siendo un Cyborg el tal Franky sea capaz de tener hijos.

Al oír esto, Robin sintió un vuelco en el estómago. De pronto todo el aire se escapó de su pecho y sintió que todo se hundía a su alrededor. ¿Qué quería decir Red con aquello? El castaño solo siguió sonriendo de esa forma tan cínica que hacía que a Robin se le acrecentaran las náuseas.

-¿Q…qué?

-Ah, no lo sabías… Pues querida, resulta que _alguien _nos arruinó el experimento incluso antes de empezar…- soltó una carcajada, luego siguió- lamento que tengas que enterarte de este modo, preciosa, pero ¡Vas a ser madre!

Robin abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, no, no en ese momento, por favor, que aquello no estuviera pasando…

Ella no podía estar embarazada en una situación así, estaba en peligro…y su bebé ¿Qué sería de su bebé? La droga, el frío, la debilidad… ¡Lo estaba lastimando! Cualquier cosa que pasara… cualquier cosa que hiciera, ¡Podía matarlo! Su bebé, su bebé y de Zoro…

Nadie más podía ser el padre. Desde que estaba en la tripulación de Luffy ella nunca estuvo con nadie hasta el momento en que empezó con Zoro, y a partir de ese día nunca hubo nadie más. Ella le mintió y le dijo que así era pero… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Robin, sin poderlo evitar, rompió a llorar a lágrima viva, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Ahora, hermosa, tienes que escuchar lo que te tengo que decir- Red la jaló hacia él, sujetando fuertemente su brazo. Robin le miró con horror. Por instinto, cuando él la soltó, ella se llevó las manos al vientre, cubriéndolo, sin poder retirar su vista de esos ojos verdes y fríos que la estaban matando – de ti depende el destino que quieras, para ti y para ese pequeño bastardo que traerás al mundo…

_Continuará…_

_Y pues…aquí está. Me costó algo de trabajo llegar a este punto, no puedo evitar sentir algo extraño solo de imaginarme la situación. Espero que hasta ahora les esté gustando el fic. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y en general por el poyo._

_Hasta pronto_

_Aoshika October_


	8. Algo que se acerca

_Buenas tardes. Aquí está el siguiente capitulo del fic. _

_Resumen: Por supuesto que no esperaba más. Sabía que no le iba a dar lo que necesitaba, tenía después de todo un corazón negro. Sexo tal vez, pero hasta ahí. Y no le importaba, a final de cuentas. Pero, ¿Y si comenzaba a importarle?_

_Pareja: ZoroxRobin_

_Advertencias: Lime, lemon, no muy desarrollados o por lo menos esa ha sido mi intención. Tal vez lenguaje altisonante en algún capítulo._

_Disc: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, sino del mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento mío y de quien se tome la molestia de leer._

**Black, Black Heart**

**Capítulo 7: Algo que se acerca**

Los Mugiwara seguían viendo la fortaleza debajo de ellos. Necesitaban un plan y lo sabían, no era cosa de irrumpir allí y llevarse a Robin así nada más, a la brava. Sin dejar de ver hacia abajo, Zoro comenzó a darles instrucciones de la nada.

-Crearé una distracción. Haré que no tengan opción mas que correr todos a enfrentarme- volteó hacia Franky- tú busca la forma de abrir la puerta para que entren los demás. Busquen a Robin. Nami y Chopper, busquen los vehículos en que se transportan estos bastardos. Lo más probable es que tengamos que salir a toda marcha, como siempre.

-Suena bien, en vista de que no tenemos nada más- dijo Nami, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sin embargo yo tengo una objeción- dijo Sanji, sin apartar la vista de los guardias- yo haré la distracción.

-¿Cuál es el problema en que lo haga yo, caracol?

-Que eres un imbécil sin sentido de la orientación. Supongamos que acabas con todos ellos, ¿Y luego? ¿Cómo te reunirás con nosotros? Eres capaz de llegar primero a la cocina del Sunny que de encontrarnos dentro de ese lugar- se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendió- no podemos arriesgarnos a eso, marimo. Yo hago la distracción, y tú te vas con los otros.

Robin miró atentamente a Red. Éste la miraba de una forma extraña, casi podría jurar que con lujuria.

La había soltado, y ella se había refugiado en la cabecera de la cama, pero él se trepó y gateó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella.

Apoyó una mano a lado de sus piernas, y con la otra le tomó la cara firmemente para que lo mirara.

-Mira, bonita, tienes dos opciones. He decidido darte una oportunidad para que me seas útil de algún modo- esperó unos segundos a ver su reacción y luego sonrió sádicamente- Puedes quedarte aquí y ser mi amante.

Robin frunció el ceño, haciendo una expresión de asco. Iba a contestarle, a insultarlo, pero él la sujetó de la cara con aún más fuerza, evitando que hablara.

-Tienes razón en ponerte así. Amante es una palabra muy fuerte. Vas a ser mi juguete.

Luego comenzó a reír, de un modo que a Robin se le removió el estómago.

-Y tu hijo podría ser algún día uno de mis hombres, ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Alguien con la inteligencia y la sangre fría de Nico Robin, y con el poder y la valentía de Roronoa Zoro. Sería el arma perfecta. Aunque si resulta ser niña…bueno, algún plan tendremos para ella- y volvió a reír.

Robin no podía siquiera concebirlo, ella no podría someter a su bebé a algo así, se odiaría a si misma de por vida.

-La otra opción que tienes preciosa, es que te lleve con los marines. Me darán el dinero de tu recompensa, probablemente se duplique o triplique cuando les diga que estas embarazada…y mejor aún, _de quién_ estás embarazada- Robin sentía que todo su cuerpo, a pesar de la debilidad, comenzaba a temblar por la rabia que sentía- los marines tienen sus métodos querida mía. Podrían hacerte abortar- Robin empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, solo esa palabra le había provocado un estremecimiento terrible- la pregunta sería, ¿Cómo lo harán? Tal vez decidan darte alguna sustancia abortiva…tal vez te muelan a golpes hasta que pierdas al niño… tal vez un médico induzca el aborto…o tal vez maten al niño una vez que nazca. Piénsalo, lo último que quieren es que se disperse la semilla de escorias como tú y tu amante.

-…-

-Tú decides, hermosa. El hecho es que sólo tienes esas dos opciones.

Robin tuvo que contener las ganas que sentía de matar a ese monstruo. Una fiereza que no sabía de dónde había salido (probablemente de su vientre) la asaltó, y al mismo tiempo, le dio fuerzas para sostenerse, guardar compostura y helar su rostro antes de poder dar una respuesta. Estaba segura de que sus amigos la buscarían, así que ella necesitaba resistir hasta que ellos la encontraran y la sacaran de allí. Confiaba en ellos. Si elegía a los marines…sólo serían problemas al doble, ellos tendrían que enfrentar Red, luego a los marines, a los almirantes o a algún equipo de élite, a otra Buster Call…no podía someterlos a eso de nuevo. No tenía opción.

-Yo…acepto….- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué cosa? No puedo escucharte.

Robin se mordió por dentro los labios, sintiendo como todo su interior se estrujaba.

-Acepto…seré…tu juguete…- repitió, con la voz entrecortada.

-Fue una buena elección- sonrío el castaño. La sujetó firmemente del rostro y se acercó. Comenzó a comerse, literalmente, sus labios. La besó de una forma violenta y descuidada, metiendo su lengua en la boca de la morena sin ninguna consideración, con mordidas fuertes y dolorosas.

Finalmente la soltó, mientras ella resistía las lágrimas.

-Vamos…_tiene _que gustarte aunque sea un poco- rió con muchas más ganas, luego la sujetó fuertemente de la barbilla y la obligó a encararle- hablo en serio, pequeña puta.

Con este mismo agarre, la arrojó para que cayera acostada en el colchón.

-Te estaré esperando- dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama- Liena te ayudará a prepararte.

Los Mugiwara habían bajado y se habían refugiado tras un montón de piedras a cierta distancia de la entrada de la fortaleza. El primero en salir fue Sanji, para crear la distracción.

Desde donde estaban vieron un resplandor, y de pronto todos los guardias comenzaron a movilizarse a esa área. Luego vieron un resplandor todavía más poderoso que el anterior, esa era su señal.

Los demás, a una señal de Zoro, se movilizaron a la entrada, dos enormes puertas de acero que, para su sorpresa, estaban abiertas. Debieron dejarlas así cuando corrieron todos a enfrentarse con el rubio.

-Perfecto, pero creo que podemos hacer algo más- comentó Franky cuando entraron- ayúdame con esto, Zoro.

Entre los dos cerraron las enormes y pesadas puertas y Franky la selló con un soplete que traía entre sus accesorios. Confiaron en que Sanji encontraría la forma de entrar.

-Vamos, rápido…hay que encontrar a Robin.

Recostada en la cama, con la vista perdida en la nada, Robin se dejaba dar un baño de esponja por Liena, que no podía mirarla a los ojos por la tristeza y la culpabilidad que sentía.

-Perdóneme, Nico san- pidió la joven- nunca pensé que fuera capaz de ser tan cruel con usted.

La droga estaba inhibiendo las funciones de la sangre de Robin, de modo que sus brazos, debido a los jalones y maltratos que había sufrido por parte de Red, estaban llenos de moretones.

La joven doctora estaba a punto de llorar. De verdad apreciaba a la arqueóloga, la admiraba demasiado, de modo que aquello le dolía mucho de presenciar.

-No es tu culpa, Liena. Yo acepto todo esto porque sé que mis amigos vendrán a buscarme.

Liena seguía tallando su piel. Robin le detuvo la mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Sólo hazme un favor…no le digas a nadie que yo estoy embarazada.

-Pero Nico san, yo...- Robin le tapo la boca con la mano y reiteró:

-Que nadie sepa por tu boca que estoy embarazada. Promételo.

Cuando la soltó, Liena asintió lentamente.

-Gracias.

Luego del baño de esponja, le proporcionó un vestido color negro, largo, pero con una abertura del lado derecho por donde podía asomar toda su pierna. Además de eso no tenía espalda, se sujetaba de su cuello con un moño y tenía un escote largo que casi le llegaba al ombligo.

Se veía preciosa, eso era obvio, pero, ¿todo eso porqué? ¿De verdad tendría que entregarse a un hombre a quien realmente odiaba, a quien aborrecía, que le había hecho tanto daño?

Trataría de retrasarlo lo más posible, quizás tuviera suerte y él la dejara en paz o dejara aquello para otro día, sin embargo sabía bien que eso era totalmente imposible. En un último caso, tendría que aceptar por lo menos hasta que fueran por ella. Porque creía en sus amigos, sabía que iban a llegar y que la salvarían de esa terrible situación.

Se sujetó el cabello con una cola de caballo – Red le había indicado que así lo hiciera- y posteriormente Liena la llevó por el pasillo hasta una enorme puerta de madera tallada. La joven suspiró.

-Aquí es…Nico san, por favor, no haga molestar a Red san. Sólo le hará más daño del que ya le ha hecho. Usted no merece algo así.

-No te preocupes Liena…él no conseguirá lastimarme- se miró las manos y suspiró- si la droga no hubiera inhibido mis poderes hace mucho que hubiera terminado con él.

Liena hizo una cara de temor que inquietó un poco a la arqueóloga.

-No lo creo, Nico san…-respiro profundamente y pasó un par de segundos, como pensando lo que le iba a decir a continuación- después de recuperarse de lo que usted le hizo, Red san entrenó por varios años fuertemente para demostrar que merecía ser el heredero de Salvatore sama. Se volvió muy fuerte y resistente y se especializó en las armas de fuego. Tiene una puntería inmejorable, y una velocidad de disparo de milésimas de segundo. Diseñó balas especiales, tres veces más destructivas que una bala normal. Es muy difícil prever sus movimientos y no tiene piedad.

Robin arqueó una ceja. Luego volvió la vista a la puerta.

-No te preocupes. No dejaré que me haga daño.

En cuanto entraron a la fortaleza, Nami y Chopper tomaron un camino distinto al de los demás.

-Los vehículos normalmente se encuentran en la parte baja de las construcciones- observó la navegante- en cuanto los encontremos Chopper irá a avisarles para que sepan en donde estamos.

-De acuerdo, ahora vamos a… ¿Dónde está Zoro?- preguntó Franky. El espadachín simplemente había desaparecido. Nami se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente.

-¡Ya lo buscaremos después! ¡Encuentren a Robin rápido!

Todos asintieron y se separaron. Franky comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido de Brook. Ussop se quedó en la planta baja, aún con algo de miedo, junto con Luffy, quien no estaba preocupado, pero sí bastante dispuesto a pelear contra quien fuera para salvar a la arqueóloga. Nami y Chopper fueron por el lado contrario al que tomaron ellos.

Zoro había comenzado a caminar en cuanto entraron a la fortaleza, y en dos segundos simplemente había dejado de ver a los demás.

No estaba mal. Necesitaba encontrar a Robin…aún si tenía que hacerlo solo. Necesitaba verla y asegurarse de que estaba bien…aunque le hiciera daño estar junto a ella, aunque lo intoxicara el aire que compartían cuando estaban juntos, aunque su roce le congelara la piel, aunque sus ojos lo helaran por dentro…sólo quería que estuviera bien.

Robin entró a la habitación con lentitud. Estaba oscuro, pero poco a poco sus ojos se adaptaron y distinguió la cama en la oscuridad y sobre esta, a Red.

-Acércate, preciosa.

Robin obedeció y se acercó. El castaño estiró un brazo y presionó un botón que encendió las luces de la habitación. El cambio repentino le provocó un mareo a la arqueóloga.

-Un poco más, gatita- insistió al ver que se detenía- ven aquí.

Robin caminó, sintiendo un profundo hueco en su estómago. Sus sienes comenzaban a palpitar. Sus manos estaban heladas.

Se detuvo a un lado de él, quien la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa. Robin reparó casi sin querer en el enorme tatuaje rojo que tenía en el brazo y sintió un profundo escalofrío. Red se inclinó un poco hacia ella y acarició con la yema de sus dedos la pierna que el vestido mantenía descubierta.

Con una fuerza extraña, la sujetó y la jaló hasta sentarla a horcajadas encima de él y después la soltó. Entrelazó sus manos detrás de la nuca, como dejándose a sí mismo al descubierto.

-Bueno, comienza ya. No querrás que yo lo haga todo, ¿Verdad?

Sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro, ella comenzó a acariciar su torso descubierto, y sus brazos, y el cuello.

-Esto me trae recuerdos, preciosa. ¿Tu recuerdas aquella noche? Pero no debería preguntar, tienes que recordarlo, después de todo fue tu primera vez.

Robin se tensó, pero siguió con lo suyo, tratando de no pensar en sus palabras.

-Recuerdo lo sexy que te veías con un vestido muy parecido a este, y con el pelo recogido como ahora- continuó- también recuerdo lo roja que te pusiste cuando me confesaste que eras virgen…

La arqueóloga sintió unos fuertes deseos de llorar, pero no lo hizo, porque necesitaba ser fuerte. Pero aquello le estaba doliendo, le dolía mucho.

-Usa tus labios, preciosa.

Robin se inclinó y comenzó besar su pecho. Red la sujetó del cabello y la levantó hasta que sus rostros se encontraron y le robó un beso.

Ella se alejó desesperadamente y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro, no podía hacer aquello, no podía acostarse con él, lo aborrecía, le daba asco.

Pero Red hizo un movimiento rápido para situarse encima de ella, apresándola entre él y la cama, y siguió tocando su cuerpo desvergonzadamente.

-También recuerdo cuando te poseí… en ese entonces tus lágrimas se debían a otra cosa….

-De…déjame…

-Recuerdo la manera en que gritabas mi nombre y decías que me amabas…

-¡No! ¡Déjame ir, cerdo!

Entonces se escuchó un sonido como de una pistola preparándose, y sintió una especie de presión en su vientre, algo metálico.

Bajó la vista y vio la pistola apoyada en su piel. Nunca la vio venir.

-Será mejor que cooperes un poco más, gatita, porque no me vas a dejar así nada más. O me obedeces, o te mato a ti junto a tu bastardo.

Ella dejó que su cuerpo se relajara un poco, más el asco que sentía no había disminuido, y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

-Así está mejor.

Robin llegó a un punto donde la desesperación se volvió insoportable, simplemente no podía dejar de llorar. Su vestido estaba revuelto, ya casi no cubría nada, y su cabello se había soltado debido a la violencia de los movimientos del castaño al acariciarla y besarla.

¿Por qué ocurría todo aquello? Ella siempre había logrado ocultar sus sentimientos, contenerlos para que no la dañaran. Había llegado a acostarse con algún hombre por simple necesidad, el cual era su caso ahora, pero, ¿por qué no podía simplemente enfriar su mente y dejarlo ir?

Volvió a pensar que se había acostumbrado… a él, sólo a él y a su manera de amarla.

Con él, había dejado de ser un objeto para convertirse en un ser merecedor de adoración, en una reina. Él podía hacerla sentir así en cualquier encuentro, con unas cuantas caricias, con los besos con los que cubría su piel, con algunas simples palabras.

Y volver a rebajarse, a ser un objeto de nuevo… dolía. Pero dolían todavía más las circunstancias. Quizás ser su objeto no hubiera dolido tanto, como ser el objeto, el nuevo juguete de Red.

Ella prefería ser de Zoro. Ella era de Zoro.

¿Se lo había buscado?

Tal vez.

Sus pensamientos fluían con una rapidez pasmosa mientras tenía a ese monstruo encima de ella, y sabía que se quería sobrevivir, si quería traer a su pequeño al mundo, necesitaba resistir.

Nami y Chopper corrían por los pasillos, cuando la pelirroja chocó de frente contra alguien.

-¡Nami!- Chopper se acercó para asegurarse de que la navegante estuviera bien, y ambos voltearon a ver a la persona con quien había chocado, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos negros.

Estaba sentada en el piso sujetando la cabeza, que se había golpeado con la caída.

Se miraron unos momentos.

-Ustedes son…- el rostro de la chica se iluminó de repente- ¡Son los Mugiwara! ¡Han venido por Nico san!

Nami casi da un salto.

-¿Conoces a Robin? ¿¡Donde está!?

-¡No, Nami, recuerda que nuestro deber es buscar la salida!- objetó Chopper.

-¡Si vienen por Nico san yo los puedo ayudar en lo que quieran!- dijo la joven con una sonrisa ilusionada en el rostro.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué no trabajas aquí?

Liena se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Nami para ayudarla levantarse.

-Sí, pero yo quiero mucho a Nico san, no puedo soportar que le hagan daño… mucho gusto, mi nombre es Liena…- dudó un segundo- Rothstein Liena. Y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para ayudar a Nico san.

-¡Entonces muéstranos cómo hacen para salir de aquí y llegar tan rápido a la ciudad! ¿Qué vehículos utilizan?- Nami se calmo un segundo- Lo siento, mi nombre es Nami, y este pequeño de aquí es Chopper.

-¡Síganme!- dijo ella después de sonreírles, y comenzó a correr por el pasillo seguida de ellos.

Zoro realmente no sabía en donde estaba. Lo primero que pensó fue que a Robin la tendrían prisionera, y se imaginó que en un lugar como ese seguro tendrían celdas o algo por el estilo donde encerrarla, pero había terminado en un pasillo donde sólo había unas cuantas elegantes puertas. Al final del pasillo había una ventana, de modo que se asomó y pudo ver que se encontraba en un tercer o cuarto piso. Ni siquiera recordaba haber subido escaleras, así que eso era mala señal.

Buscando una salida de aquel lugar, rompió una puerta con sus espadas y se asomó dentro, solo era una habitación vacía. Intentó lo mismo en dos o tres habitaciones más.

En la siguiente, llamó su atención ver que adentro la luz estaba encendida- el pasillo estaba oscuro, de modo que la luz era muy notoria por debajo de la puerta- a diferencia de las habitaciones anteriores, y un murmullo proveniente del interior llamó su atención.

Nami y Chopper siguieron a Liena. Bajaron por unas escaleras hasta una especie de sótano, mas al encender la luz pudieron ver que se trataba más bien de una especie de túnel.

Había una pared, y en esta había tres enormes agujeros, cada uno con un riel que avanzaba por un túnel en su interior.

-Aquí es.

En cada riel había un pequeño transportador de forma ovalada. Los tres rieles estaban conectados a un mecanismo con unas palancas y un medidor de presión.

-Hay tres rutas, cada una con diferentes paradas a lo largo de toda la isla. Al final todos se reúnen en una cueva en la playa, del otro lado de las isla.. Los hombres de Salvatore sama construyeron los túneles e implementaron este mecanismo hace años. Como evade las montañas y los bosques, es un transporte muy veloz.

Nami se acercó y abrió la puerta de uno de los transportadores, no era demasiado grande pero dentro debían caber por lo menos tres o cuatro personas.

-¿Qué tan rápido es?

-Suficiente para llegar a la playa en menos de tres horas. Claro, si la energía empleada es la correcta.

Nami soltó un silbido de admiración.

-Esto sin duda será útil- sonrió- ahora Chopper, ¿Porqué no buscas a los otros?

Un poco temeroso, Chopper asintió, pero recurrió a su forma semi humana para aparentar un poco más de dureza. Liena se le acercó un poco.

-¿Usted es el doctor de la tripulación, cierto?

-Emh…sí, lo soy, ¿Por qué?

Liena volteó a ver a Nami.

-Me gustaría que habláramos a solas un minuto.

Nami asintió.

Se alejaron un par de minutos, hablaron y luego volvieron hacia ella. Chopper se veía terriblemente serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, Nami- contestó el renito- sólo me dijo en qué habitación se encuentra Robin. trataré de volver pronto, ¿De acuerdo?

Nami asintió y Chopper se fue.

Mientras corría, Chopper trataba de hacerlo con toda la velocidad de la cual disponía.

"Maldición, es peor de lo que creí" pensaba, "tenemos que llevarnos a Robin de aquí pronto".

Nunca en la vida Robin se había sentido más rebajada, sucia, y asqueada que en ese momento. Sentía muchas ganas de vomitar.

Aunque luchaba por cubrirse, Red no dejaba de jalonear su vestido, al parecer divirtiéndose por la resistencia que ella mostraba. Sin embargo sabía que Robin ya había cedido. Ella estaba aceptando todo aquello debido a la amenaza y él lo disfrutaba como nunca.

-Vamos, amorcito…dí mi nombre…

-Red…

-¿Qué más? Dímelo, quiero escucharlo…¿Recuerdas? Como aquella noche.

Robin apretó los ojos y desistió.

-Red…te…

-¿Ajá?

-Te…te…a…

Ella se detuvo al sentir que él comenzaba a posicionarse entre sus piernas y a apartar su ropa interior.

-Vamos, sólo dilo….

Dos enormes lágrimas bajaron por su rostro. Su único consuelo era que, por lo menos, aquél bastardo ya no la podía embarazar.

-Te a…mo…

Justo en ese momento un ruido metálico se dejó oír en toda la habitación. Red se incorporó y se acomodó los pantalones sin mostrar demasiada preocupación, hasta que una sombra se dejó ver en la puerta.

Era Zoro. Y mostraba una de las miradas más feroces y enfurecidas que jamás nadie hubiera visto en él.

Red comenzó a reír.

-Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí- se paró frente a él. Zoro se abrió paso dentro de la habitación mientras Robin se acomodaba el vestido y trataba de cubrirse con las sábanas.

Zoro le dirigió una mirada de preocupación. Nunca había visto a la arqueóloga tan vulnerable, tan lastimada, con las mejillas rojas y las marcas de lágrimas por todo su hermoso rostro.

¿Y esos moretones en sus brazos? Y lo que le había oído pronunciar solo segundos antes…tenía que ser un error. Ella no podía amar al tipo que tenia enfrente.

Y en todos esos segundos, los ojos de Robin habían mirado a los suyos, ambos sintiendo una mezcla de alivio, de temor y de tristeza.

Robin estaba avergonzada. Que Zoro la viera en semejante situación…era demasiado para ella.

-Ah, qué hermoso, los dos amantes se encuentran. Esto es algo realmente inspirador.

-Te equivocas- puntualizó Zoro, sin dejar de mirar a Robin- ella y yo…no somos amantes.

El dolor que Robin sintió en su interior era simplemente inexplicable. Sus lágrimas se acabaron y todos los pensamientos en su mente se detuvieron. Estaba completamente inmóvil.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que la dejaré aquí, contigo. Me la llevo de regreso al barco ahora mismo.

-Ah, ¿Y crees que será tan sencillo?- Red se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Robin- vamos querida, si este no es tu amante entonces quiere decir que sí resultaste ser una cualquiera después de todo- la tomó de la barbilla y le robó un beso más. Luego, como antes, la arrojó a la cama. Robin no hizo más movimiento que el de dejarse caer, su mirada estaba perdida- terminaremos con esto en unos segundos, preciosa, cuando haya terminado con este estorbo.

Zoro sintió su sangre hervir.

-¡Aléjate de ella, cabrón! ¡Ahora tu pelea es conmigo!

_Continuará_

_ Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, una vez más, muchas gracias por leer y por sus opiniones hasta este momento. Ojala que les esté gustando la historia._

_Saludos_

_Aoshika October_


	9. Desahogo

_Buenos días. Aquí traigo el octavo capítulo del fic._

_Resumen: Por supuesto que no esperaba más. Sabía que no le iba a dar lo que necesitaba, tenía después de todo un corazón negro. Sexo tal vez, pero hasta ahí. Y no le importaba, a final de cuentas. Pero, ¿Y si comenzaba a importarle?_

_Pareja: ZoroxRobin_

_Advertencias: Lime, lemon, no muy desarrollados o por lo menos esa ha sido mi intención. Tal vez lenguaje altisonante en algún capítulo._

_Disc: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, sino del mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento mío y de quien se tome la molestia de leer._

**Black, Black Heart**

**Capítulo 8: Desahogo**

Red sonrió ante la provocación del espadachín. Tenía una idea bastante clara de la forma de pelear de Zoro, y sabía que su lealtad para con sus nakamas era respetada por los más temibles piratas en el mar, sin embargo eso no significaba nada para él, un mafioso a quien poco le importaban ese tipo de cosas.

Zoro lo miraba fijamente, pero un zumbido lo distrajo y a continuación, parte del muro que se encontraba tras él cayó después de un ruido de impacto muy fuerte. Entonces volvió a ver a Red. Tenía en su mano una extraña pistola, que a pesar de haberlo observado con mucha atención él no había sido capaz de percibir el momento en que la había desenfundado. Apretó la empuñadura de sus katanas.

-Eso ha sido una advertencia…sólo para que veas a lo que te estás enfrentando.

.

.

.

Chopper siguió corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas hasta que llegó a las escaleras para ir al segundo piso. Justo allí se encontró con Sanji.

-¡Sanji!- se detuvo- ¿Tuviste algún problema?

-En realidad no- contestó el rubio mientras comenzaban a subir al segundo piso- excepto porque fundieron la entrada…por suerte con el Diable Jamble pude debilitarla un poco y volverla a abrir.

-Menos mal. Ya sé donde está Robin, debemos buscar a los demás e irnos de aquí.

Más al llegar al segundo piso, se encontraron a Franky y Brook peleándose con una multitud de guardias. El problema allí era que parecían aparecer cada vez más y más.

.

.

.

-Roronoa Zoro…es algo muy interesante el tenerte aquí, ¿Sabes? Siempre quise conocer a los mugiwaras en persona… para saber con qué clase de gente estaba ahora mi hermosa Robin.

Zoro miró de reojo a la arqueóloga. ¿Se conocían de antes? Eso era claro. Pero no quería pensar en qué tipo de relación habían tenido si al entrar él lo primero que vio fue al castaño montado encima de la arqueóloga. Sintió que se tensaba todavía más que antes. Necesitaba partir a ese imbécil en pedazos pero _ya_. Sus espadas reclamaban sangre.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa eso?- preguntó el espadachín, enojado, en espera de cualquier movimiento.

-Pues es que ella y yo tuvimos una relación muy íntima…si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Zoro, si era eso posible, se enfureció todavía más. Le enfurecía sólo el hecho de pensar que Robin le hubiera pertenecido a otro hombre, pero a un hombre que además era un desgraciado como el criminal que tenía enfrente…ya era demasiado.

Sin decir agua va, y sin preguntarle nada más, se le fue encima de una forma salvaje y descontrolada. Sin embargo Red era muy rápido y lo esquivó con mucha facilidad.

Zoro se había enfrentado muchas veces antes con rivales veloces, vamos, inclusos sus diarias peleas con Sanji le habían servido de entrenamiento para semejantes situaciones, pero no pudo evitar que lo tomara desprevenido. Lo único que lo salvó de recibir un disparo de lleno fue su instinto, pues apenas pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que lo impactara, de modo que sólo se llevó un ligero rasguño en la mejilla izquierda. Su sangre bajó por su piel y se coló por sus labios mientras normalizaba un poco su respiración, si quería ganar esa batalla tendría que ser inteligente.

-¡Vaya! Ya desde ahora me he llevado contigo una gran sorpresa. Eres realmente ágil a pesar de tu aspecto, Roronoa. Es muy extraño que alguien pueda esquivar uno de mis disparos con tanta soltura.

Zoro escupió en el suelo la sangre que le había caído en la boca y levantó la vista hacia Red.

A continuación, escuchó tres zumbidos, uno detrás del otro con diferencias mínimas en tiempo, sin embargo se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera había visto a Red moverse ni sacar las pistolas. Usó sus espadas para rechazar las balas, y fue tanta la fuerza que necesitó que incluso llegó a temer que alguna de ellas sufriera algún daño.

Dejó de defenderse y comenzó a atacar, mas el veloz rival que tenía enfrente esquivaba cada una de sus estocadas con facilidad y gracia. Aquello era simplemente exasperante, eso aunado a que el espacio de aquel salón era simplemente demasiado pequeño, no se podía mover con facilidad. Además no podía utilizar el poco espacio disponible en su totalidad, ya que Robin yacía, al parecer inconciente, en la cama. Tenía que tener cuidado de los lugares en los que se movía porque podía hacerle daño. Red no tardó en darse cuenta de esto.

-Muy tierno de tu parte, Roronoa, tener tanta consideración con ella. Aunque te voy a ser franco; si fuera tú, no le prestaría la más mínima atención a esta mujer- Zoro continuaba atacándole, así que el se movía hacia atrás y hacia los lados y además hablaba con la mayor tranquilidad.

-Después de todo esto, no me sorprendes en lo más mínimo, Roronoa,- comentó Red, aparentemente decepcionado- realmente pensé que pelear contigo sería una experiencia revitalizante…pero veo que no es así.

Zoro frunció el ceño, mas no contestó nada a la provocación.

Finalmente Red le dio otro disparo de una forma un tanto más relajada, de modo que el espadachín la desvió con la mayor facilidad. Zoro envainó un momento una de sus katanas, tomó su pañuelo y lo amarró a su cabeza.

-Me interesaba saber qué tan rápido eras, conocer algunos de tus ataques…en fin. Deberías saber que ahora pelearé en serio.

-No me hagas reír, ¿El gran Roronoa Zoro, evaluando a un rival antes de enfrentarlo? Por lo que he oído de ti, pensé que preferías ser más directo.

Zoro sonrió. El pañuelo provocaba una sombra inquietante sobre sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa sedienta de sangre.

-Usualmente, te hubiera atacado directamente desde el principio- aclaró el espadachín- pero el espacio aquí es mínimo, y no quisiera que Robin sufriera algún daño.

Red extendió en seguida una carcajada bastante siniestra que por alguna razón exasperó a Zoro todavía más que la de cualquier otro enemigo o rival que él pudiera recordar. Incluso la risa de Mihawk le era más soportable que esa.

-Todavía te preocupas por ella, estúpido- vio a la arqueóloga de reojo y siguió sonriendo de esa forma despreciable que a Zoro le provocaba despedazarlo- una mujer como ella no vale la pena tu esfuerzo, no es más que una puta.

-¡No hables así de ella! ¡Robin es una…!

-¡Una puta, eso es todo lo que es! ¿Qué no viste, cuando llegaste hace unos minutos? Me la estaba _cogiendo_- recalcó- y ella entró en esta habitación por su propio pie. Llegó hasta mi, me acarició, se sentó encima de mi, me besó, se dejó tocar, dijo mi nombre con esa voz suya tan sensual, incluso dijo que me amaba…

-¡Cállate, cabrón hijo de perra!

-Igual que cuando fuimos novios…deberías haber visto con qué facilidad me entregó su cuerpo, la muy zorra. Aunque en ese entonces, sólo con verla nunca hubiera imaginado que era virgen. Pero da igual, ya en ese tiempo no era más que eso, una puta sin valor alguno. Excepto por la recompensa que dan los marines por ella, claro está.

Escuchando esto Zoro no pudo menos que volver a arremeter contra él con toda la furia que sentía. No podía soportar que hablara así de ella, Robin no era así, ella no era…

No, no lo era, no se atrevía siquiera a pensarlo.

De modo que siguió atacando tratando de borrar con sus katanas cualquier resto de sonrisa que se asomara por su asqueroso y despreciable rostro.

.

.

.

Nami esperaba impaciente por el regreso de los demás. Tenía listo su Clima-Tact por si necesitaba defenderse, Liena además no parecía ser la chica más valiente del mundo y por lo tanto solo podía confiar en sí misma para protegerse. Mientras tanto decidió sacarle a la joven toda la información que pudiera.

-Dime, si trabajas aquí, ¿No te pasará nada si se enteran de que no estas ayudando?

-Pues en realidad nadie tiene porqué darse cuenta. Se supone que yo estoy durmiendo, por la hora que es, y aquí nadie entra a estas horas de no ser que sea Red san quien lo ordene.

-Ya veo. Entonces supongo que cuando nos vayamos tú volverás a tu habitación y pretenderás dormir.

-Por supuesto. Pero antes para asegurarme de que no los alcancen…

-¿Sí?

Liena se había quedado pensativa. Caminó hacia los controles y abrió una especie de caja dentro de la cual había una palanca más aparte de las que ya tenía.

-Mi padre…quiero decir, Salvatore sama, mandó a implementar este sistema por si alguna vez tenían que desalojar este lugar por alguna emergencia. Esta palanca hace que las entradas a los túneles colapsen, de modo que quedan bloqueadas y nadie puede seguir a los vagones que ya partieron.

-Ya veo. ¿Colapsarás los túneles cuando nos vayamos.

-Sí. Es un gran riesgo, pero creo que va a ser necesario, de lo contrario, los seguirán.

Nami no tenía miedo de los guardias, o del mismo Red. Sabía que de ser necesario, sus amigos pelearían con todas sus fuerzas, creía en ellos. Lo malo era que ninguno estuviera cerca en esos momentos.

.

.

.

Zoro seguía sin conseguir nada en contra de Red. Peor aún, apenas lograba esquivar sus certeros y poderosos disparos que ya habían impactado en varias paredes y que podían terminar destruyendo el lugar. Sin querer casi, Zoro se deslizó por el enorme hueco de la pared que daba al pasillo y así siguieron, Red disparándole a toda velocidad y Zoro rechazando las balas con sus espadas.

De pronto, Zoro sintió otro zumbido, pero a continuación no volvió a ver a Red frente a él. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte roce en su brazo derecho del que salieron varias gotas de sangre.

Entonces, en milésimas de segundo captó la presencia detrás de él. Cambió su guardia para enfrentarlo, Red sonreía ampliamente.

-Espero que no le tengas mucho afecto a ese brazo por que si sobrevives a esta pelea no lo tendrás por mucho más tiempo.

Zoro miró la herida, que le comenzaba a arder intensamente, como si le hubieran prendido fuego, pero se contuvo de hacer cualquier gesto que delatara su incomodidad. Red reía ampliamente, pero su risa se apagó cuando vio que Zoro se preparaba para lanzarse de nuevo contra él.

-Enbima Yonezu… ¡Oni Giri!-

Red apenas logró esquivar el ataque pero su pierna resultó herida; su pantalón mostró una rasgadura y una pequeña línea de sangre. Ni siquiera se inmutó, pero pareció complacido de que Zoro al fin estuviera peleando en serio.

Los siguientes minutos la pelea se vio bastante pareja. Los ataques de Zoro eran cada vez más precisos, sin embargo Red no desaprovechaba la impresionante velocidad de la que era poseedor, y asimismo, los ataques que él enviaba eran hábilmente rechazados por Zoro.

-Se necesitan más que unas pocas balas para vencerme, bastardo- advirtió el peliverde.

-Tsk…¿es eso un reto o una observación?

-No, es una advertencia- repuso antes de volver a atacarle-¡Pondo Hou!

Red volvió a esquivarle por muy poco, pero otra herida se abrió paso por entre sus ropas, esta vez más profunda que las anteriores. Zoro se dio cuenta, por su parte, de que su oponente estaba perdiendo velocidad. Probablemente estaba logrando cansarlo, de modo que con la resistencia inaudita que tenía el espadachín bien podía ganarle, siendo suficientemente listo.

El castaño seguía lanzando balazos, cada uno más destructivo que el anterior. Ya casi habían agujereado todas las habitaciones que había en ese piso, y las habían recorrido todas.

Los ataques de Zoro iban creciendo también en intensidad, de modo que aquel lugar cuando poco podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

Sin que ninguno de los dos supiera cómo había ocurrido terminaron en la primera habitación. Justo cuando entraban, Zoro alcanzó a darle a Red una fuerte estocada que le abrió una herida en el estómago. Red se sujetó el estómago y sus movimientos se hicieron más torpes. Zoro siguió y le mandó un cañonazo que hizo que Red perdiera el equilibrio. Zoro sabía que ya lo tenía. Sin embargo seguía siendo rápido y de un momento a otro lo dejó de ver.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue que estaba en el centro de la habitación, apuntándole a Robin. Hizo una sonrisa demoníaca que Zoro descifró: no se iba a detener lo más mínimo.

De modo que corrió y todo transcurrió ante sus ojos en cámara lenta. Se precipitó a interponerse entre la bala y Robin, sin embargo no pudo defenderse con sus espadas, cuando quiso hacerlo era tarde. Lo siguiente que vio fue un resplandor rojo y luego una sensación hirviente que comenzaba en su hombro y bajaba poco a poco por su brazo, mientras ponía una rodilla en el piso pues el impacto lo había hecho tambalear.

Había recibido de lleno la bala.

-Vaya vaya, Roronoa, de modo que ahora estamos un poco más parejos, ¿no?

Zoro se paró de un salto y volvió a arremeter contra él. Su hombro chorreaba pero aún podía moverlo…

"Chopper va a matarme", pensó mientras se lanzaba de nuevo contra él. Sabía que estaba forzando su brazo, sin embargo había hecho cosas peores en contra de su propia integridad, por lo tanto no le importaba.

-¡Tatsu Maki!- gritó Zoro al tiempo que sus brazos, funcionando perfectamente frente a Red, atacaban fuertemente contra éste; un poco turbado con la facilidad que tenía Zoro de moverse a pesar de estar gravemente herido, el castaño no pudo evadir a tiempo el golpe de las espadas, cuyos despliegues de energía habían conseguido rasgarle el pecho fuertemente, y habían alcanzado la pistola que traía en esos momentos en su mano.

Se inclinó y se sujetó la herida. Zoro se acercó a él, sabiendo que la pelea era suya. Red desapareció ante sus ojos en ese momento, y cuando el peliverde pudo ver, ya estaba a lado de Robin directamente apuntando a su cabeza con otra pistola.

Zoro se detuvo por completo.

-Ahora…- Red sonaba muy agitado y molesto- no intentes nada estúpido Roronoa, estoy demasiado cerca de ella para que puedas interponerte a tiempo si decido disparar. Ahora, atrás.

Zoro retrocedió dos pasos. La mano de Red temblaba mientras le apuntaba a Robin

-Tira las espadas.

Zoro dudó

Red sacó de entre sus ropas otra pistola y apuntó ahora al estómago de Robin, e insistió.

-¡Tíralas ahora!

Zoro tiró una a una las espadas, aunque no entendió porqué Red apuntaba también al estómago de la arqueóloga.

-Ahora no te muevas un centímetro, bastardo. O la mato aquí mismo.

Zoro frunció el ceño.

-¡Ya te dije que no me iré de aquí sin ella, cabrón!

Red se desesperó. Pensó que Zoro se intimidaría; estaba herido, desarmado, amenazado y en completa desventaja, pero aún así no dejaba de mostrar esa mirada furiosa, llena de determinación y voluntad. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse así, como si estuviera seguro de que podía hacer algo? Lo que es más, ¿Porqué lo hacía? ¿Era por ella? No tenía sentido alguno.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¿! Cómo puede alguien tomarse tantas molestias por una zorra como ella!?- preguntó, fuera de sí, intentando mostrar burla pero sobrepasado por la seguridad que Zoro transmitía.

-¡No hables así de ella!- estaba furioso, sin importar cómo, algo tenía que hacer, algo iba a hacer para acabar con ese bastardo que se había atrevido a maltratar y de insultar a Robin…aunque ella no sintiera nada por él, aunque estuviera molesta porque él faltó a su trato besándola, aún eran nakamas, aún estaba dispuesto a dar hasta su vida por ella si era necesario…

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Nico Robin no es más que una puta! ¿Y sabes qué? No tiene ni siquiera un amante, y sin embargo ella está…

Ante los ojos atónitos de Zoro, Red calló cuando una mano morena surgida de su espalda le jaló del pelo hacia atrás, mientras otra surgida de su pecho sujetaba su mandíbula inferior, metiendo los dedos en su boca y jalando fuertemente hacia abajo.

La boca abierta tan violentamente era una imagen ya bastante grotesca, sin embargo todo empeoró cuando todavía más manos surgieron de todo su cuerpo, lo enredaron y comenzaron a jalarlo y torcerlo de formas increíbles.

.

.

.

Ya habían acabado con muchos de los guardias que los estaban atacando. Ussop y Luffy también llegaron y vencieron con varios más. El factor numérico era el importante, ya que ninguno de ellos era un buen peleador que les causara mayores problemas.

-No tardarán en traer artillería pesada- comentó Sanji en una pequeña pausa donde se encontraron solos, pues los rivales habían emprendido la retirada- aprovecha para seguir buscando a Robin chwan, Chopper.

Chopper asintió y se transformó a su _walk point_ y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Hubo un punto de éstas donde comenzó a percibir el aroma metálico de Zoro entremezclado con muchos otros. Al menos eso era un avance.

.

.

.

Zoro siguió mirando, mientras Robin, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, miraba a Red. Lo hizo dar vuelta de modo que sus ojos pudieran verla y tener un enfrentamiento cara a cara. Su cuerpo estaba retorcido como un alambre y se veía aterrorizado, por lo menos por lo poco que aún podía mover su rostro.

Robin tenía en su cara morena la expresión más escalofriante e inexpresiva que alguna vez le hubiera mostrado a alguien. Lo acercó hacia ella.

-Nunca volverás…a hacerme daño- susurró cuando lo tuvo tan cerca que podía percibir lo difícil que era para aquél hombre respirar. La fuerza que estaba empleando Robin era simplemente increíble, además, se suponía que los efectos de la droga que le habían administrado todavía no se pasaban, Liena le había dicho que durarían por mucho más tiempo.

De modo que ni la misma Robin supo de dónde salieron las fuerzas que utilizó para torcerlo todavía más. Se escucharon los huesos del cuerpo tronar, como pequeñas explosiones, decenas de ellas.

Lo sostuvo así hasta que los sonidos desaparecieron. Ella cerró los puños y apretó los dientes y sus ojos, y de ellos salían lágrimas. Se desahogó. Lo golpeó, lo azotó.

Finalmente, lo soltó. Red cayó al piso, desmadejado, sin forma. A su vez, Robin, completamente exhausta se desvaneció, logrando apenas sujetarse de la orilla de la cama.

Zoro corrió a su lado y la levantó, la recostó de nuevo sobre la cama e intentó reanimarla infructuosamente.

-Mujer…oi, mujer, despierta- pidió-, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue envolverla con una cobija, pues el frío calaba y ella estaba casi desnuda. La aferró contra su pecho y sin pensarlo la besó profundamente, aprovechando que en su inconciencia no se podía resistir. Cuánto había deseado ese contacto, poder tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo. Ella no se negaba a su beso pero tampoco le respondía, simplemente se dejaba hacer sin voluntad alguna. Zoro continuó, lo necesitaba, había estado tan angustiado por ella, aunque no lp demostrara, aunque tratara de mantenerse fuerte, hubo momentos en que simplemente el corazón se le detenía solo de pensar que pudiera pasarle algo.

Zoro separó sus labios de los de ella y deslizó su rostro por su piel, tratando de tranquilizarse con su aroma, que le decía que estaba bien, que estaba con ella. Zoro se apartó un poco, alarmado porque su temperatura no parecía aumentar y cada vez la veía más pálida y unas ojeras comenzaban a surgir en su bello rostro moreno. La levantó en sus brazos y corrió al pasillo, buscando las escaleras.

-¡Zoro, encontraste a Robin!- Chopper gritó con alegría cuando casi chocan en las escaleras.

-Si, pero está muy mal, tienes que revisarla pronto.

-Aquí no puedo hacerlo, tenemos que irnos ya- indicó el reno- así que por lo que más quieras, Zoro, sígueme y no te vayas a perder.

Y comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguido del peliverde.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, sus amigos estaban teniendo unos pocos problemas en contener a los guardias, que habían vuelto con grandes y peligrosas armas y con sus guerreros más fuertes.

-Mierda…- dijo Zoro en voz baja- Chopper, te encargo a Robin…tengo que…

-¡No, Zoro, ellos nos están cubriendo! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-Pero…Chopper, no puedo…

-¡Hazle caso al tanuki, espadachín!- gritó Franky en cuanto los vio- ¡nosotros los cubriremos!

Zoro rechinó los dientes. Odiaba huir de una batalla pero esta vez al parecer era necesario.

-¡Protege a Robin chwan, alga, o te patearé el trasero como nunca en tu vida!

Esa sola frase de Sanji le hizo pensar que era cierto, no podía dejar a Chopper cuidar solo a Robin, el peligro podría salir de cualquier parte y la arqueóloga era blanco fácil en esos momentos. Solo por eso siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que los dos llegaron al primer piso.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que bajaron más, a una especie de sótano. Zoro dudó un poco, pues Robin era una carga valiosa en esos momentos pero de todos modos siguió corriendo detrás de Chopper.

Liena y Nami los esperaban a la entrada de los túneles.

-Corran, tienen que atender a Robin- les indicó Nami, abriendo la puerta de un transportador- este hace la ruta más corta, entren rápido.

Sin entender casi nada de lo que estaba pasando, Zoro entró rápidamente seguido por Chopper.

-¡Doctor!- gritó Liena- tome esto.

Le lanzó un frasco. Chopper lo miró un momento. Luego miró a Liena, un poco sorprendido, pero después sonrió.

-¡Muchas gracias!- y finalmente cerró la puerta.

Liena se precipitó a los controles y sujetó una palanca. Trató de bajarla, pero no pudo.

-¡Nami san, ayúdeme con esto, por favor!

Nami corrió hacia ella y jaló con todas sus fuerzas. Entre las dos lograron bajar la palanca, entonces la luz eléctrica que iluminaba el lugar sufrió una disminución, sólo un momento, y después volvió a la normalidad, mientras el vagón comenzaba a moverse por el riel. Primero despacio, luego aumentó su velocidad hasta que se perdieron de vista dentro del túnel.

.

.

.

-Zoro, necesito que estés alerta mientras reviso a Robin- pidió el reno- no te preocupes, dentro de un par de horas llegaremos al barco y podré darle un tratamiento adecuado…por lo pronto…

Zoro extendió a Robin en uno de los asientos, para luego poner su mano sobre la espalda de Chopper y tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Confiamos en ti, doctor- dijo, con una sonrisa melancólica, y a continuación observó el chequeo en completo silencio. El reno dedujo rápidamente, de acuerdo con la información recibida de Liena y el vestido que Robin traía puesto, la situación en que había estado. Sin embargo la cara de preocupación de Zoro era demasiado evidente, seguramente había algo que todos se habían perdido y que sólo ellos sabían.

-Mientras tanto cuéntame cómo encontraste a Robin. ¿Qué hacía, y porqué se desmayó?

Zoro pensó un momento y luego contó a Chopper lo ocurrido, omitiendo algunas partes que pudieran de algún modo afectar al pequeño reno.

Mientras lo hacía, veía con atención a Robin. Por lo dicho por Red durante aquel enfrentamiento, quien sabe qué pasaría en adelante con ellos.

-¡Zoro, tu hombro!- Chopper lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando terminó de revisar a Robin, apenas entonces el renito notó la herida pues todo ese tiempo se había concentrado en la arqueóloga, al igual que él.

Comenzó a curarlo rápidamente. La bala se había alojado en un lugar bastante inofensivo, la cantidad de sangre emanada era lo que la hacía ver grave. Chopper sólo tuvo que retirarla y desinfectarla, todo estaba bien, el espadachín podía mover bien el brazo. Eso y otras heridas menores, raspones y rasguños más que nada.

-Chopper. ¿Cómo está ella?

-Por el momento no lo sé- suspiró- ¿Viste a la chica que estaba con Nami hace rato? Su nombre es Liena, y es doctora. Estuvo atendiendo a Robin mientras estuvo allí. Me explicó quela tenian drogada.

Chopper sacó el frasco que Liena le había lanzado, era una muestra de la droga que le habían estado suministrando a Robin.

- El efecto es muy duradero y a partir de eso Robin no podía utilizar sus poderes. Lo que me cuentas es bastante increíble, Zoro, ella estaba demasiado debilitada como para haber vencido a Red de la forma en que lo hizo, sin embargo puedo decirte que el cuerpo humano es fascinante. Al parecer al saberse en peligro, Robin activó inconscientemente sus poderes, sin embargo esto provocó un despliegue de energia mayor del que podía disponer su cuerpo. Todo esto viene con una compensación en que la energía disminuye dramáticamente luego de haberse elevado a niveles muy altos. De ahí que se desmayara y perdiera temperatura.

Zoro suspiró, eso lo aliviaba un poco.

-Sin embargo, aún no puedo decir con exactitud qué tanto daño ha provocado la droga en su cuerpo, y necesito hacerle unos análisis para comprobar su alimentación y…- negó con la cabeza y tartamudeó un poco. Luego se aclaró la garganta- debo comprobar cómo se encuentra, eso es todo.

Chopper dejó de hablar. No tenía porqué darle explicaciones de todo al peliverde.

Después de mucho rato, llegaron al final del camino. Zoro tomó a Robin en brazos y salieron a lo que parecía una cueva. Siguieron por un camino de concreto y finalmente salieron a un lugar desde donde pudieron acceder a la playa. El frío era aún más fuerte que antes, de modo que Zoro abrazó a Robin todavía con más fuerza.

-Sígueme- Chopper caminó luego de ubicarse un poco. Luego comenzó a correr y Zoro le siguió. En pocos minutos, llegaron al Sunny y subieron a toda velocidad.

Se dirigieron a la enfermería, donde Zoro depositó el cuerpo de la morena. Chopper se puso su bata a toda velocidad y se aseó.

-Zoro, sal de aquí. Espera afuera a los demás- pidió el doctor.

Zoro, un poco turbado, asintió. Salió y se sentó en el piso, esperando fuera de la enfermería.

Pasaron varias horas, y ni Chopper salía a dar informes ni los demás llegaban. Eso comenzaba a desesperar a Zoro, quien ya se iba a levantar a buscar a los demás, cuando escuchó ruidos.

Ya estaba casi amaneciendo cuando llegaron Franky, Ussop y Brook. Detrás de ellos llegaron Nami, Sanji y Luffy.

-¿Cómo está Robin, Zoro?- preguntó Nami, quien después de todo mantenía esa mirada acusadora que desconcertaba al espadachín.

-No lo sé, Chopper lleva horas ahí y no ha dicho nada.

Todos se quedaron allí a esperar.

-¿Tuvieron algún problema?- preguntó Zoro a Luffy. El moreno sonrió.

-No, sólo que se armó un alboroto y se nos fueron todos encima. Pff, eran cientos, Zoro, debiste haberlo visto.

-Hubiéramos llegado antes, pero estuvimos horas buscando a este pequeño estúpido de goma- comentó Sanji dandole a Luffy un coscorrón- cuando vencimos a todos, se le ocurrió que era buena idea buscar algo de comer. Imagínate todo lo demás.

Zoro sonrió ligeramente, mas no dejaba de estar preocupado, muy preocupado.

Sin embargo no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Chopper salió de la enfermería. Al principio estaba serio, pero al verlos a todos sanos y salvos tuvo que sonreir.

-Robin se encuentra estable- sonrió- conseguí contrarrestar la droga que tenía en su cuerpo. Me tardé porque tuve que hacerle muchos ajustes a las fórmulas de los medicamentos, no quería que le hicieran daño.

Chopper se silenció cuando vio la cara de interrogación de los demás, había hablado demasiado así que cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Ella necesita descansar mucho así que por ahora se quedará en la enfermería. Podré permitir visitas hasta que esté conciente y pueda hablar con ella de algunas cosas.

Nami sonrió y dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Bueno, entonces creo que todos sabemos lo que eso significa, ¿No? A dormir, que lo necesitamos.

De modo que ya todos más tranquilos, se fueron a dormir.

Zoro no estaba tan tranquilo como los demás. ¿Qué había ocurrido con Robin mientras estaba allí? ¿Red le había hecho algo peor? Decidió entonces que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que ella despertara. Ahora sí, esa era su última señal de que necesitaba hablar con ella y aclarar toda esa situación de locos de una vez por todas.

_Continuara…_

_Odio poner a los personajes femeninos en situaciones de princesa en problemas, pero la historia era así y por eso deje que Robin lo fuera, es como un gusto culpable TwT quizás fue por eso que decidí que fuera ella quien acabara al final con Red. _

_Lamento si la pelea no me salio bien narrada, la verdad es que ese no es mi fuerte pero hice lo mejor que pude. _

_Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima_

_Aoshika October_


	10. Search for pleasure, search for pain

_Buenas tardes. Me tardé más de lo que esperaba, pero he terminado el capítulo y ahora se los traigo._

_Resumen: Por supuesto que no esperaba más. Sabía que no le iba a dar lo que necesitaba, tenía después de todo un corazón negro. Sexo tal vez, pero hasta ahí. Y no le importaba, a final de cuentas. Pero, ¿Y si comenzaba a importarle?_

_Pareja: ZoroxRobin_

_Advertencias: Lime, lemon, no muy desarrollados o por lo menos esa ha sido mi intención. Tal vez lenguaje altisonante en algún capítulo._

_Disc: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, sino del mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento mío y de quien se tome la molestia de leer._

**Black, Black Heart**

**Capítulo 9: Search for pleasure, search for pain**

Los miembros de la tripulación Mugiwara se quedaron dormidos hasta la tarde, pues tanto viaje les resultó cansado, y más con el frío que hacía en ese lugar. Luffy se despertó un par de veces porque tenía hambre, pero desistió de despertar a Sanji para que lo alimentara porque sabía que lo agarraría a patadas y de todas formas no obtendría su preciada comida.

Cuando todos despertaron tuvieron un desayuno vespertino y más tarde, a las 9 más o menos, un almuerzo-cena.

La única que no despertó durante todo el día fue Robin, pero esto no alarmó a Chopper porque sabía que era ella quien debía dormir más, así que el responsable reno se contentó con monitorearla un poco y luego irse de la enfermería, para no perturbar su sueño. Nami se ofreció a asearla un poco y vieron si podían darle de comer de alguna forma pero se dieron por vencidos después de un rato, lo que ella realmente necesitaba era dormir y ya Chopper le había administrado suero la noche anterior, de modo que concluyeron que por el momento eso estaba bien.

Debido a los recientes acontecimientos la tripulación no tuvo problema alguno en volver a dormir a la hora adecuada, de modo que a eso de la media noche ya todo era quietud dentro del Thousand Sunny.

.

.

.

Robin abrió sus ojos celestes, tratando de reconectar todo lo que había en su cabeza revuelto hasta ese momento en que volvió a tener consciencia de lo que le rodeaba. Todo le era borroso al principio pero después de un par de minutos sus ojos pudieron percibir las formas de lo que había a su alrededor. Había muy poca luz de modo que por instinto estiró su mano a un lado hasta que tocó una lámpara, y la encendió.

Sintió una gigantesca e inexplicable sacudida de alegría al percatarse de que estaba en la enfermería del Thousand Sunny. Estaba en casa. Se incorporó y se percató que la habían vestido con unos cómodos pantalones y una blusa. Se paró y caminó hasta la mesa donde Chopper tenía un cuaderno de apuntes. Los abrió y los leyó sin mucho detenimiento y comprendió, realmente conmovida, los grandes esfuerzos que había hecho el pequeño solo para conseguir estabilizarla.

En pocos segundos recordó todo lo ocurrido cuando Red la secuestró, y también pudo recordar, como en escenas entrecortadas, cómo Zoro peleó contra él, las voces de algunos de sus compañeros y un largo trayecto en una especie de vehículo, así como las constantes revisiones que Chopper había efectuado en ella.

En un perchero le habían dejado una gruesa chamarra y una nota, seguro por si, como había ocurrido, se despertaba durante la noche.

_Robin: procura descansar y mantenerte dentro de la enfermería, pero si necesitas salir por algo ponte la chamarra. Si despiertas con hambre, dice Sanji que lo llames y el estará listo para prepararte lo que quieras. Si te sientes mal también puedes llamarme. Trata de dormir, por lo menos hasta mañana porque realmente lo necesitas. Atte. Chopper._

Sonriendo ampliamente, Robin se imaginó al renito sentado escribiendo la nota, y detrás de él, a Sanji gritando "Mellorine". Después de pensarlo un poco, tomó la chamarra y salió de la enfermería. Afuera hacía bastante frío y ya debía ser muy tarde.

Siguiendo su instinto, cosa que casi nunca, o más bien nunca hacía, Robin dejó que sus pasos la guiaran. Anduvo por el barco, sintiéndose contenta de estar de regreso y más segura que nunca de que mientras tuviera a sus amigos nada malo podía sucederle. Estaba tan hundida en sus propios pensamientos que sin darse cuenta había terminado recorriendo todo el Sunny. Cuando reaccionó, ya había llegado al cuarto de Zoro.

Con un poco de indecisión, abrió la puerta y se adentró a paso lento, tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido. El espadachín dormía, como era su costumbre, profundamente. Ella se acercó y lo observó unos segundos. Pasó los dedos por su rostro. Luego bajó hasta su hombro, donde vio las vendas resultado del enfrentamiento con Red. Sonrió agradeciéndolo mentalmente y tan despacio como se había acercado a él, se retiró. Volvió hacia la puerta, pero cuando puso la mano en la cerradura para abrirla, una mano más fuerte y grande se posó sobre la suya y el sujeto firmemente.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo?- le preguntó con un susurro escalofriante, mientras sentía que su cuerpo cálido se acercaba al de ella. Robin asintió. Luego, sin que él le soltara la mano, se dio la vuelta, recargando su espalda contra la puerta. Zoro apoyó su otra mano cerca de su cabeza, terminando entonces de arrinconarla- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Robin no contestó. En cambio, levantó su brazo, pasando su mano lentamente por el pecho del espadachín para finalmente pasarlo por detrás de su cuello. El peliverde, sorprendido, le soltó la otra mano, de modo que Robin la juntó con la otra, para terminar de abrazarlo así. Luego se acercó un poco y depositó en sus labios un beso delicado, único, desprovisto de pasión pero con una completa ternura.

Zoro tenía el ceño fruncido cuando Robin se separó de él, y la arqueóloga no supo identificar si era por enojo o molestia, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que era más bien de confusión, pues fue entonces él quien le buscó los labios y le dio también un suave beso. Pero pronto ambos comenzaron a alargar el beso, a hacerlo más intimo y más intenso, en pocos segundos la ternura evolucionó de nuevo en pasión mientras ellos exploraban sus bocas y se dejaban llevar por esa sensación tan placentera.

Robin empujo a Zoro hasta que consiguió que se sentara en la orilla de la cama y luego ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él mientras seguían besándose. El peliverde no tardó en comprender lo que ella quería, pero se alarmó al recordar que Chopper había dicho que debía descansar.

Sin embargo le pareció todo menos que ella necesitara descanso, y todos sus sentidos se nublaron con sus actos, de modo de manera irresponsable e inconsciente le permitió continuar. Robin le quitó la camisa y luego ella misma se quitó la chamarra y la blusa que traía puestas ante los ojos de Zoro, que se deleitó con la vista del generoso cuerpo de su nakama. La abrazó hasta que sus pieles se tocaron y se dio la vuelta, dejándola de espaldas en la cama para comenzar a besar todo su cuerpo, subiendo de nuevo hacia su boca, para volverla a besar y luego seguir con su juego. Le quito los pantalones y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas besando de vez en cuando la parte interna de sus muslos. Robin sentía que iba a explotar, de modo que cuando el volvió a buscar su boca para besarla, lo recibió con un beso de lo más salvaje y sujetándole con fuerza la cabeza para que no se alejaran.

El beso duró ahora varios minutos, y de alguna forma lograron respirar sin separarse, en pequeñas pausas donde sus labios permanecían firmemente sujetos, entrelazados. Robin le hizo dar la vuelta y se puso por encima de el. Le quitó los pantalones y luego escaló por su pecho marcado hasta volver a su cuello. Ascendió y le besó de nuevo, solo un instante.

-Le tenía miedo…a tus besos, Zoro…- le murmuró en el oído mientras lamía su oreja y jugaba pasando los labios por sus pendientes, y con sus manos no dejaba de acariciar su fuerte pecho- sabía que si los probaba una vez…me volverá adicta…

Y siguió besándolo, y en medio de esos besos fue él nuevamente quien tomó el control. Entonces la sujetó por las muñecas y luego de forcejear un poco consiguió ponerla boca abajo. Se acercó a ella y besó su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas y ascendían poco a poco para delinear con la yema de los dedos su trasero suave y su espalda. Daba pequeños mordiscos en su nuca y en sus hombros, y luego siguió dando ese mismo trato a sus orejas.

-Tal vez….esta es la mejor forma de evitarlo- continuó lamiendo su cuello- porque seguramente sigues sin querer que te bese y no garantizo contenerme si sigues provocándome así. Seguro todo ha sido un error, como la vez anterior, ¿No es cierto?

Estaba siendo cruel, lo sabía al sentir a Robin revolverse debajo de él, pero en el fondo deseaba que ella le diera la razón para terminar con aquello de una vez por todas.

Pasó sus manos por debajo del cuerpo de la morena y acarició su estómago y continuó bajando mientras la sentía respirar con dificultad. Seguía besando y mordisqueando su espalda y su cuello y poco a poco había conseguido colocarse entre sus piernas.

-No…

Zoro detuvo su tortura y levantó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices?

-Quiero…quiero tus besos. Te necesito, de verdad… te necesito.

Zoro se levantó un poco, quedando erguido sobre sus rodillas, estaba completamente sorprendido. ¿Ella hablaba en serio? Como pudo, Robin se dio la vuelta y se irguió hasta él, abrazándole de nuevo y buscando sus labios una vez más, confirmándole con sus acciones lo que había dicho antes. Se separaron un poco. Sus labios se rozaban ligeramente mientras se veían a los ojos. Robin entrecerró los suyos.

-Tómame.

Zoro se tensó ante la súplica.

-Tómame…has lo que quieras conmigo, necesito que me hagas el amor, por favor…

Por toda contestación, Zoro la tomó entre sus brazos y la fue recostando de nuevo, lentamente, hasta que quedó sobre ella. La acarició para relajarla un poco, pues temblaba como si fuera a echarse a llorar. Nunca, ni siquiera el día que había roto su "trato", la había sentido tan insegura y temerosa. Eso lo forzó a ser lo más delicado que pudiera. Le abrió las piernas con cuidado, tratando de distraerla con besos, y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla despacio, hasta llegar a lo más profundo que podía y descansar allí. Siguió con un beso igualmente profundo, donde su lengua invadió la garganta de la morena que sentía que se estaba ahogando. Sin dejar el beso, salió un poco de su interior y luego volvió a entrar. Siguió haciéndolo lentamente, deleitándose con los gemidos y los suspiros que ella ahogaba en el interior de su boca, y la danza de sus lenguas al ritmo de las embestidas, y la sensación de su piel que se rozaba con la de él y se erizaba a cada momento.

Sintió las uñas de la morena clavarse en su espalda, anunciando un orgasmo intenso que ella no resistió más, se aferró a él con fuerza tomando el control del beso y comiéndose su boca con salvajismo, bajando poco a poco la intensidad evidenciando que se calmaba un poco, sin que él saliera en un instante de su interior.

Entonces el espadachín siguió con ese vaivén que los estaba volviendo locos a los dos mientras bajaba los labios por su cuello y sus senos, los cuales besó con lentitud sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella. Tan lento, tan profundo. Todo lo que él podía desear estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, la arqueóloga era suya y ya no había forma de negarlo porque ella así lo había decidido.

¿Y si todo era una trampa? ¿Y si de nuevo estaba cayendo en las garras de esa mujer? ¿Y si todo acababa después de eso? Decidió que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Si se estaba quemando, si estaba aceptando tomar el veneno que le pondría fin a su existencia… entonces lo estaba haciendo, y con todo el gusto del mundo.

Se detuvo un momento. Separó su rostro del de Robin y la miró directamente a los ojos. Se apoyaba en un brazo para no apoyar todo su peso sobre ella, y con la otra mano le acaricio el rostro.

-Si estamos cayendo en un vicio…y si tú eres una droga… entonces no me importaría morir ahora mismo de una sobredosis.

Robin abrió mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa pero no le dio tiempo a contestar porque en seguida atrapó sus labios mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las estocadas. Robin se aferro a la espalda de Zoro con las uñas y con la otra mano apretó fuertemente una sábana.

Incluso la invasión dentro de sus labios era demasiado maravillosa, por sí sola pudo haberle provocado un orgasmo, pero estar unida de esa forma con el espadachín, con sus labios, sus besos, su cuerpo sobre ella, su aroma, sus ojos, todo se mezcló dentro de su mente y una sensación excesivamente placentera se apoderó de su cuerpo en una intensa culminación que superó por creces a cualquiera de las que hubiera sentido hasta ese momento, en el instante en que Zoro se terminó dentro de ella. El orgasmo de su compañero trajo el suyo y sus labios deseosos de gritar seguían atrapados con los de él. Se mordieron con fuerza uno al otro ante la imposibilidad de liberar todos los sonidos que querían dejar salir.

Finalmente Zoro salió de su interior y se movió para quitarse de encima. Se quedó recostado de lado, observándola mientras se recuperaba, acariciando suavemente su piel y disfrutando de ver como se enchinaba automáticamente bajo su contacto, sintiéndose orgulloso de ser el hombre que era capaz de sacar todas esas sensaciones y reacciones de la fría arqueóloga.

Su encuentro no terminó allí. Tan pronto como pudo regularizar su respiración fue Robin quien tomó el control y de nuevo se fue sobre él.

La noche se sintió demasiado breve para ambos. Se olvidaron de todo e hicieron el amor tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron.

Casi amanecía cuando Robin permanecía despierta observando a Zoro. Éste ya estaba profundamente dormido, y ella misma pasaba momentos de sueño y vigilia intercalados. En los sueños veía a Zoro besándola y poseyéndola una y otra vez, y en la vigilia lo observaba descansar como un guerrero exhausto. Le encantaba sentir en sus dedos el tacto de su piel, en partes lisa y en otras, rugosa por las cicatrices, y ver como su frente se arrugaba cuando sus caricias o sus besos robados causaban una sensación placentera en él.

Suspiró. Comenzaba a clarear, así que por última vez se acerco y besó a Zoro suavemente.

Se levantó de la cama y como muchas otras veces lo había hecho se vistió. Salió del cuarto del peliverde y fue al suyo a buscar una toalla y ropa limpia. Tomó una ducha larga, tratando de disipar un poco su mente en esos momentos tan agobiada por la noche que acababa de pasar con Zoro y por las decisiones que en tan poco tiempo había tomado. Finalmente cuando se hubo vestido, regresó a la enfermería, sabiendo que seguramente Chopper aún no la daba de alta.

Se recostó y se tapó, el frío seguía siendo violento a pesar de que la noche había terminado. Se quedó dormida.

Sus parpados se abrieron cuando se sintió observada, y lo primero que vio frente a ella fue a Chopper. Le sonrió.

-¡Robin! ¡Despertaste!

Ella sonrió también.

-Creo que todo está bien, Doctor-san.

Chopper comenzó a bailar al sentirse halagado por ella pero casi enseguida se puso bastante serio.

-Robin, tengo que hablar contigo sobre tu estado actual. Dime, ¿qué tanto sabes de lo que pasó cuando te secuestraron?

-Sé que me drogaron y que me sometieron a pruebas y análisis, pero hay cosas que se encuentran muy borrosas en mi mente ahora.

-Bien, verás, Robin, conocimos a la doctora que te estuvo atendiendo y ella me explicó en qué consistía la droga que te administraron.

Robin se levanto y se recargó contra la cabecera de la camilla. Chopper estaba sentado cerca de ella. Se deslizó hasta su mesa y tomó su libreta, y comenzó a hojear.

-En realidad fue un poco difícil, pero conseguí estabilizar tu cuerpo. Estabas muy debilitada, sin embargo hiciste muchas cosas que me sorprende que hayas logrado aún estando drogada. Pararte y caminar por ejemplo, los efectos son demasiado fuertes, no se suponía que siquiera pudieras levantarte de la cama. Y el hecho de que tú misma vencieras a Red…- Chopper levanto la vista hacia ella, como si esperara que Robin le diera una explicación a aquello. La morena adivinó que Zoro ya le había informado de aquella escena al médico, de modo que trató de recordar lo que sintió, si eso le servía de algo.

-Bueno, no sé exactamente qué pasó entonces. Estaba muy enojada y no dejaba de oír los disparos de Red y las espadas de Zoro, y las paredes cayendo… sólo quería que todo terminara y dejar de escucharlo insultándome. Fue entonces que me levanté y lo ataqué.

-Ya veo. Robin, ayer le dije a Zoro algo que siempre he creído que es verdad. Un cuerpo como el del ser humano es increíble. Tienes mecanismos de defensa que funcionan en el momento en que menos te lo esperas. Pero en tu caso, puede ser algo más lo que está influyendo en la manera en que todo se activa.

-Te refieres a que estoy embarazada, ¿No?

Chopper se quedó mudo e inmóvil, sin embargo no mostró sorpresa. Estuvo un par de segundos así, se levantó y dejó el cuaderno de regreso en el escritorio.

-Exactamente- confirmó cuando regresó para entregarle unas anotaciones que estaba haciendo- yo mismo te hice las pruebas solo para confirmarlo, porque Liena san ya me lo había dicho.

Robin levanto la vista hacia él, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin levantar demasiado la voz.

-Le pedí que no se lo dijera a nadie.

-Eso me dijo ella- explicó el renito, sonriendo- pero estuvo bien que lo hiciera. De otro modo, al momento de administrarte los medicamentos pude haberte dado algo que te hiciera daño. Tardé bastante en ajustar fórmulas, pero todo salió bien al final. Y no te preocupes, nadie más que yo lo sabe aún.

Robin sonrió y se volvió a recostar. Se mantuvo con la mirada en el techo mientras ambos guardaban completo silencio, y finalmente se decidió a preguntar:

-¿Hay alguna forma de saber hace cuanto que lo estoy?

Chopper miro de nuevo su cuaderno e hizo unos cálculos.

-Un mes y medio, más o menos. No se va a notar en un buen tiempo ya que eres mamá primeriza.

Robin se puso la mano en la frente mientras echaba un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. Eso era prácticamente el tiempo que llevaba con ese "trato" con Zoro. Entre todos los pensamientos que se cruzaron en su interior, una pregunta se le escapó de los labios.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Chopper pensó que la pregunta era para él.

-Guardar bastante reposo y tomar algunos medicamentos que prepararé para ti, por una semana más o menos. Y a partir de allí, los cuidados correspondientes al embarazo.

Robin sonrió. Chopper comenzó a chocar sus pezuñas una contra la otra hasta que ella le dirigió de nuevo la vista.

-¿Piensas decírselo a los demás? ¿O vas a esperar?

-Prefiero decírselos hoy mismo.

Justo entonces se escucharon unos toques en la puerta. Chopper se asomó.

.

.

.

Nami y Sanji fueron los primeros en levantarse para comprobar el estado de la arqueóloga. Al tocar a la enfermería, Chopper se asomó para atenderlos, pero les pidió que esperaran un rato. Con el paso de los minutos fueron llegando los demás, Luffy llegó con Ussop, luego Franky y Brook, y por ultimo un no evidentemente preocupado Zoro.

.

.

.

-Solo diles que estoy bien- pidió Robin- y diles que quiero hablar con ellos. Los alcanzaré en la cocina.

Chopper asintió y salió de la enfermería a enfrentar las pregunts de sus nakama. Como cabía esperar la cascada de cuestionamientos le cayó encima. Finalmente cuando vieron que no pensaba hablar hasta que se calmaran, poco a poco fueron dejándolo tranquilo.

-Ya ha despertado- sonrió- quiere hablar con nosotros, vamos a la cocina a esperarla.

Los Mugiwara siguieron a Chopper hasta la cocina, preguntandose entre ellos qué era lo que Robin quería decirles, tan importante que no pudieran simplemente hablarlo en el pasillo.

Se sentaron todos mientras Sanji preparaba café. A los cinco minutos de estar esperando, la hermosa arqueóloga se asomó por la puerta. Se veía mucho mejor que el día anterior. Lucía preciosa, como siempre, con su sonrisa indescifrable a prueba de todo.

-Buenos días- saludó sin cambiar su expresión, obteniendo como respuesta un saludo unificado de parte de sus nakama. Se sentó a la mesa y casi en seguida una taza de café caliente apareció frente a ella. Vlteó y miró a Sanji, que le sonreía con preocupación. Le agradeció y e dio un sorbo a su café mientras el rubio les servía a los demás, menos a Zoro, que ya había pescado una botella de sake.

-Robin…¿qué era lo que querías hablar con nosotros? Quiero decir…estamos muy felices de que ya estés bien, y que estés con nosotros pero… es un poco inquietante.

Robin dejó la taza sobre la mesa y cruzó las manos. Luego les echó una mirada a todos sus compañeros, y su mirada en algun momento cruzo con la de Zoro. Pretendió que no había pasado y luego se concentró en lo que quería decir.

-Primero quiero agradecerles. Mi…comportamiento del otro día provocó que me secuestraran, debí ser más precavida. Gracias por ayudarme, realmente no se que hubiera pasado de seguir allí.

-No tienes que agradecernos por eso, Robin- contestó Luffy, sonriendo ampliamente- eres nuestra nakama, siempre que estes en peligro te vamos a salvar.

Robin sonrió aún más que el mismo Luffy al escuchar sus palabras, agradeciendo de nuevo. Su mirada se ensombreció un poco.

-Yo tengo un pasado con Red…el hombre que me secuestró. Fuimos pareja hace mucho tiempo- apretó los puños- él me traicionó. Lo…lo siento, no puedo darles detalles.

-Está bien, Robin chwan...- dijo Sanji, tratando de tranquilizarla- una dama tan hermosa como tú no tiene pasado.

Robin aguardó un momento, pues no había terminado. Los demás esperaron atentos.

Ese día Zoro también tenía algo que decir. Había tomado la decisión de decirles a todos lo que sentía por la arqueóloga. Aún si ella no lo había querido aceptar, tenía que saber que él hablaba totalmente en serio y que luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior no iba a darse por vencido fácilmente. Sin embargo, al ver la cara que ponía la arqueóloga al hablar supo que algo realmente serio ocurría.

-Yo…mientras estuve allí, me dijeron algo realmente importante. Es algo que cambiará mi vida por completo a partir de ahora- la atención de los demás aumentó, y nadie se atrevió a decir nada- estoy embarazada. Doctor san me lo ha confirmado.

Todos voltearon a ver a Chopper.

-Soy un profesional- se defendió el renito- no se los iba a decir sin permiso de Robin.

El shock se hizo presente entre ellos, nadie supo cómo reaccionar. Sanji se veía algo molesto, por su parte, Nami volteó a ver a Zoro con odio. Luffy, Franky, Ussop y Brook simplemente se quedaron viéndola. Zoro apretó sus puños bajo la mesa.

-Perdón si soy brusco o maleducado- se disculpó Franky – pero creo que es algo que todos queremos saber. ¿Se puede saber quién es el padre, Robin?

Robin bajó la mirada.

-El padre de mi hijo debe estar ahora mismo ahogándose de sake en algun bar, lejos de aquí- contestó la arqueóloga, mientras levantaba la mirada con una sonrisa fingida, pretendiendo con esto tranquilizar a sus amigos mientras Zoro apretaba con fuerza la botella a la que le acababa de dar un trago- pero no importa, en realidad. La verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

Casi se sintió orgullosa por su forma de mentir, pero no pudo evitar que le doliera el corazón al ver la cara de sus amigos al escuchar esto. Era como si ella misma estuviera admitiendo lo que Red había dicho tantas veces, que ella era una cualquiera, tanto que iba a tener un niño sin saber quién era el padre.

Pero claro que sabía quién era el padre. Porque el padre de su hijo era el único hombre a quien se había entregado desde que había salido de Arabastra, y al único de quien se había realmente enamorado desde…quizás desde siempre. Pero era algo que ella no podía arriesgarse a admitir. Porque un hombre como Zoro…así como era, simplemente no podía amarla igual. Y ahora, esperando un hijo, menos.

-Eso no importa en lo absoluto- repuso Nami al ver que sus compañeros se sentían confundidos por la respuesta de la arqueóloga- ese bebé seguramente será precioso, Robin, y nosotros lo amaremos tal y como te amamos a ti, ¿No es cierto, chicos?

En ese momento todo volvió a su sitio. Los demás se pusieron muy felices, y comenzaron a felicitar a la aqueóloga por el futuro nacimiento de su hijo, confirmando entonces lo dicho por Nami.

-Sin embargo no puedo quedarme aquí.

Todo se detuvo, de nuevo. Robin bajó la mirada, evadiendo la mirada de sus amigos.

-Aún puedo defenderme si es necesario pelear- continuó ella- sin embargo en un par de meses mi estado se va a volver algo delicado. Ya de por sí el gobierno va tras de mi, aun mas si llegan a enterarse de que estoy embarazada, Red me hizo ver eso. No puedo permitir que ustedes corran ese riesgo. No quiero que carguen conmigo en este estado y que tengan que defenderme cuando no pueda hacerlo por mi misma, así que quizás lo mejor para todos es que yo me quede aquí o en alguna otra isla, y…

Luffy golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, interrumpiendo a la arqueóloga.

-¡Basta de decir semejantes tonterías, Robin! ¡Nunca vamos a dejarte sola, entiéndelo!- todos miraron a Luffy asombrados por la molestia que el joven capitán mostraba, a pesar de ser el único presente que hasta el momento no había mostrado tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando allí-, ¡Además, no me puedes quitar a mi nuevo nakama cuando ni siquiera ha nacido!

Al escuchar estas ultimas palabras Robin comprendió que no era la solución. Ni para ayudar a sus amigos, ni para alejarse de Zoro ni para absolutamente nada.

Se fueron sobre ella, para abrazarla, en cuanto vieron que estaba a punto de llorar. El embarazo ya la estaba poniendo sensible.

Zoro se contuvo. No dijo nada, ni la abrazó.

Sanji preparó un banquete especial para celebrar a su futuro nuevo nakama, y se la pasaron casi todo el día platicando de todo lo que iba a pasar a partir de aquél momento, cómo se iban a repartir las ocupaciones de Robin cuando ella no pudiera hacerlas, cómo le iban a ayudar a cuidarse durante el embarazo. Nami comenzó a hacer una lista de las cosas que tenían que comprar, tratándose de Robin y del bebé no le importaba hacer gastos. Por su parte, Franky y Ussop comenzaron a hacer un plan para hacer una pequeña habitación para el bebé.

Quizás era muy pronto para hacer todos esos planes, pero estaban todos tan contentos que no importó ni eso ni el frío y todo el día fue de fiesta.

Robin se retiró a dormir temprano pues aún estaba cansada. Todavía quedaba por lo menos una semana en la que iban a estar n la isla y ella y Nami irían durante la mañana a hacer algunas compras, por que realmente sentía que le hacia falta salir y dar una vuelta.

Estaba a punto de cambiarse de ropa cuando escuchó su puerta abrirse. Se dio la vuelta para mirar de reojo y asegurarse de que era Zoro quien entraba a su cuarto, luego volvió a voltearse y se quitó el sueter para dblarlo y guardarlo y comenzar a buscar un pijama para el frío.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Qué cosa, Zoro?- preguntó ella sin inmutarse.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

Robin no contestó y siguió buscando entre sus cosas. Zoro se adelantó y le sujetó la muñeca para jalarla, por lo que Robin volteó y lo miró, de nuevo, con una de esas miradas capaces de helarle a cualquiera la sangre. Sacudió la mano para que le soltara.

-No era tu asunto.

-¡¿Qué no era mi asunto?! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de saber! ¡Podría ser mi hijo!

-No lo es. El padre podría ser cualquiera.

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Tú no eres esa clase de mujer Robin!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ella, mirándolo con desafío. Zoro volvió a sujetarla con fuerza y la besó. Aquello fue parecido a lo ocurrido cuando había vencido a Red. Ella no se oponía pero tampoco le correspondió. Se separó al percatarse de eso, pero no la soltó aún cuando ella comenzó a forcejear.

-Si piensas violarme hazlo rápido y vete. Tengo que dormir.

Zoro la soltó lentamente. Por primera vez en todo esto, se miraron a los ojos sin mediar palabra. Ella respiró profundamente y siguió con su cometido. Se quito la blusa y la cambió por la camisa de su pijama y lo mismo hizo con el pantalón. Francamente no le importaba si él la veía desnuda.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo no soy el padre del hijo que esperas? Llevamos semanas acostándonos.

Robin se encogió de hombros y se metió en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Lo mismo que con cualquiera, Zoro. Haciendo cuentas, no, no creo que tú seas el padre.

Zoro se molestó aún más.

-¿Y qué hay de lo de anoche? ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Robin se sonrió. Contuvo los deseos de llorar y trató de que su voz sonara lo más tranquila posible cuando le contestó.

-Tú y yo…no somos amantes, ¿Recuerdas? Sin embargo no soy una malagradecida. Me salvaste, así que te pagué con lo único que tengo que a ti te puede interesar…- sintió su corazón encogiéndose, contrayéndose y provocándole un dolor extraño en el pecho, y un vacío en el estómago muy fuerte- también fue mi manera de despedirme, pues no podemos seguir con esto, está claro que desde un principio estaba destinado a fracasar. Sé que será difícil seguir siendo amigos. Pero nunca dejaremos de ser nakama, y te trataré siempre como tal. De ti espero lo mismo.

Zoro miro un momento a Robin, que le daba la espalda. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y finalmente salió de allí. Era suficiente. Había comprobado que era verdad… ella no lo amaba y no tenía corazón, era la única respuesta lógica que Zoro le encontraba a todo aquello.

Robin por su parte, cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, volteó la cabeza sobre la almohada y dejó salir un llanto casi incontrolable, las lagrimas no se detenían y todo su cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba. Contrajo sus rodillas contra su pecho y se abrazó en esa posición, y siguió hasta que ya no pudo más y se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Zoro se subió a la torre de vigía, pues le tocaba la guardia. Vio cuando todos fueron saliendo poco a poco de la cocina y se fueron a dormir. Se quedó allí, mirando hacia afuera, completamente desmoralizado.

Después de mucho rato, alguien entró allí pero no le dio importancia. Podría ser cualquiera, le diría algo y se iria, y él estaría solo de nuevo, era lo que realmente necesitaba. Lo siguiente que sucedió no lo esperaba, pues sintió un fuerte golpe en un costado y se estrelló contra una pared. Cayó al suelo, adolorido, y se levantó con lentitud. Identifico en seuiga la fuente del golpe.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, maldito cocinero?!

-¡Eso mismo te pregunto yo, marimo hijo de puta!

Zoro esquivo un nuevo golpe del rubio y se puso en guardia con sus espadas.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Robin? ¡Bastardo desgraciado, hijo de perra!

-¡Cálmate de una vez, cocinero!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas embarazado a Robin y ahora no quieres responder?

A todo esto, no dejaba de lanzarle patadas que el espadachín esquivaba con trabajo. Finalmente se hartó y le hizo una zancadilla para que perdiera el equilibrio. Lo aplastó contra el suelo y le dejó una espada en el cuello para evitar que se moviera.

-No debí apoyarte tanto. Debí saber que al final lo ibas a arruinar, estúpido.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

Sanji se zafó y le dio un empujón al espadachín, pero no trató de golpearlo más. Se sentó a un lado de él y miró hacia el suelo.

-Desde siempre. Al principio no supe como tomarlo pero los vi a ambos tan tranquilos y felices que pensé que todo estaba bien. Cuando me percaté de que tenían problemas fue cuando decidí ayudar. La noche que te ofrecí café, ¿recuerdas? También me las arreglé para evitar que los demás supieran hasta que ustedes decidieran hacerlo público.

Zoro se quedo pensativo un momento.

-Entonces deberías saber ya porqué ha ocurrido esto. Ya sabes que ella me rechazó, y también lo hizo ahora que ha regresado. Hoy mismo ella me dijo que no puedo ser el padre de su hijo porque se ha acostado con otros hombres.

Sanji ya estaba más tranquilo, pero aun así necesitó un cigarrillo para reponerse.

-¿De verdad crees todo eso, marimo? Tu y yo sabemos que Robin chwan no es ese tipo de mujer.

-Tratándose de ella…ya no sé que creer.

_Continuará…_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, fue un poco difícil de escribir pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews hasta ahora. Espero que sigan apoyándome y me hagan llegar sus opiniones, si tienen alguna sugerencia también será muy bienvenida._

_Hasta pronto_

_Aoshika October_


	11. I'm rotting to the core

_Buenas noches. Aquí traigo el capitulo 10. Es algo más corto que los anteriores, pero en mi opinión suceden un par de cosillas importantes. Lamento no poder contestarles los reviews, estuve muy ocupada esta semana y apenas me quedó tiempo de escribir. Espero poder acelerar el proceso pronto. _

_Resumen: Por supuesto que no esperaba más. Sabía que no le iba a dar lo que necesitaba, tenía después de todo un corazón negro. Sexo tal vez, pero hasta ahí. Y no le importaba, a final de cuentas. Pero, ¿Y si comenzaba a importarle?_

_Pareja: ZoroxRobin_

_Advertencias: Lime, lemon, no muy desarrollados. Tal vez lenguaje altisonante en algún capítulo._

_Disc: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, sino del mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento mío y de quien se tome la molestia de leer._

**Black, Black Heart**

**Capítulo diez: I'm rotting to the core**

Zoro volteó la cara al percibir otra profunda mirada de odio por parte del cocinero de la tripulación. Negó con la cabeza, como retractándose.

-No me mires así, cejillas, no me refiero a eso. Quiero decir… que ya no sé que pensar. Ella es…- se sujetó la cabeza, no sabía como explicárselo al rubio- ella es…contradictoria.

Sanji soltó un suspiro, mezcla de fastidio, incredulidad y aceptación. ¿Quién en la vida le iba a decir que él iba a estar alguna vez ayudando al marimo en asuntos de pareja? Eso era una de las cosas más bizarras que al rubio le habían ocurrido en la vida pero bueno, ¿qué más daba? Adoraba a la arqueóloga y deseaba verla feliz, y mal que mal había terminado apreciando al idiota marimo como si fuera su propio hermano… molesto, estúpido, fastidioso, pero hermano al fin y al cabo.

De modo que comenzó a pensar de qué forma podía, de nuevo, ayudar.

-Primero que nada, marimo, yo puedo decirte que no creo que ella haya estado con otros hombres. A veces, cuando llegamos a las islas, salgo en las noches a beber un poco o solo a pasear, como tu. Ella también lo hace y hemos coincidido. Nunca la molesto, pero la verdad es que tampoco la he visto interesada en algún hombre. Llega a conversar con ellos pero no la he visto irse con nadie, y regresa al barco relativamente temprano.

Zoro lo miró de reojo, sin poder evitar una mueca de enojo.

-¿La espías, pervertido?

-No me hagas enojar, musgo, que ya estoy suficientemente encabronado contigo.

-¿Y conmigo porqué? Ella es quien no me deja acercarme- respiró profundamente- dices que no se va con nadie. Entonces debo suponer que el hijo que espera sí es mío.

-A mi no me cabe la menor duda- reiteró el rubio- ella no es una mujer sencilla de entender. Sin embargo es…tristemente marimo, ella es igual que tú; tiene su honor y sus límites. Solo sé, ensalada andante, que pelear por ella vale la pena.

Zoro bajó la vista al piso. La situación era inesperada. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho alguna vez que el rubio iba a ser tan comprensivo, amable y que además le iba a ayudar? Eso era como estar en un mundo diferente al que él conocía. Decidió, sin embargo, no pensarle demasiado. La ventaja era que el rubio solía ver las cosas desde un ángulo distinto al de él, de modo que era un apoyo invaluable en esos momentos.

Iba a decir algo más, a pedirle su opinión y alguna sugerencia de lo que debía hacer a continuación, pero los distrajo a ambos el sonido de unos pasos fuertes y firmes, por no decir que además, violentos, acercándose a donde estaban ellos. A continuación, desde la oscuridad, dos relámpagos relucieron y lo próximo que vieron ambos hombres fueron estrellas, y sintieron un dolor agudo en sus cabezas. El más afectado por los golpes resultó ser Zoro.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Infeliz, bastardo!

Y los golpes no dejaban de lloverle al peliverde, mientras Sanji observaba lo ocurrido, sobándose el golpe en la cabeza y tratando de atar cabos.

-Nami swan…¿ocurre algo?

-¡Este infeliz! ¿No te bastó con usar a Robin y ahora la dejas embarazada? Tienes que responder por esto, ¡Imbécil! ¡Estúpido! ¡Hijo de perra!- seguía golpeando. Zoro, habituado y ya habiendo procesado la información, estaba en posición de loto y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, soportando los golpes de la navegante uno a uno.

-Parece que es el día de "Juzguen y golpeen a Zoro sin oír su versión de los hechos". Ya que estamos en eso, ¿No me hicieron un pastel o algo?

-¡No bromees, esto es serio, marimo!- protestó Sanji- Nami swan…sé que sonará raro, pero escucha a marimo kun. Aunque no lo creas, tiene un buen punto.

Nami detuvo sus golpes y entonces los tres se miraron en completa confusión.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, Zoro y Sanji a Nami, y ella a Sanji.

-¡Claro que lo sé! No fueron tan discretos como creían. Los vi una noche cuando se fueron juntos a tu cuarto- recalcó señalando al peliverde con el dedo índice- y le pedí explicaciones a Robin.

Los miró de forma acusadora y continuó.

-Y también sé que tienes por ahí una noviecita. Debería darte vergüenza, Zoro. Mira que utilizar de ese modo a Robin. Si ya tenías una chica, ¿Que necesidad había de que la usaras para desahogar tus instintos, salvaje?- y volvió a adoptar una posición amenazante, pero detuvo sus tentativas de ataque cuando vio los rostros desconcertados de sus nakama.

-¿De qué novia hablas? – pregunto el peliverde ofendido, más casi enseguida recordó que la misma arqueóloga le había referido algo así el día que se había atrevido a besarla y ella lo rechazó. En su cabeza la explicación fue tomando forma.

-¡Conmigo no trates de fingir demencia!- protestó la navegante soltándole una patada en la cabeza, cosa fácil pues él estaba sentado y ella de pie- ¡Yo los escuché hablar de eso la noche que se lo contaste a Sanji! Él sabrá si digo o no la verdad.

Sanji observó a Nami y negó con la cabeza.

-Usualmente te daría la razón, mi preciosa pelirroja- contestó en su tono galante de siempre- pero por desgracia creo que aquí hay una confusión. Cuando hablamos de eso, Zoro trató de ocultar la identidad de Robin-chwan, por supuesto que yo sabía desde el principio que hablaba de ella- le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, que había dejado un poco olvidado- Podría decirse que se trata de la misma persona.

Zoro le dedicó una mirada de desprecio a la navegante mientras ella, sorprendida, se tapaba la boca con una mano, y los miraba alternativamente a ambos conscientizándose de su error.

-¿De verdad me creías capaz de semejante cosa, usurera?

-¡Cuida tu lengua, marimo!- los dos comenzaron a discutir como era lo habitual, mientras la imaginación de Nami se disparaba hacia las posibles confusiones y revoltijos provocados por su indiscreción e impulsividad. Poco a poco se sentó en el piso, de modo que llamó la atención de sus nakama, que se quedaron suspendidos en un ataque a medias.

Ella volteó a ver a Zoro, sintiendo que se le salía el corazón por la boca. No podía formular una sola palabra.

-Lo…lo…siento- su voz comenzó a temblar en cuanto consiguió hablar- yo se lo conté a Robin…yo le dije lo que escuché… ella me dijo que estaba bien y que no le pasaba nada, pero…yo lo noté, ¡Ella estaba triste! Ella…ella sufrió por lo que le dije y… y… y por eso fue a la fiesta con esa ropa, y por eso la secuestraron….y por eso ahora ella está…ella esta…

Entender que ella podría ser la culpable de la desdicha de su amiga fue demasiado fuerte para Nami. Había muchas implicaciones ahí, entre ellas el daño hacia Robin, el maltrato que le había dado a Zoro últimamente, el boicot que había estado haciendo a su relación cada vez que había podido… Robin era tan clara con lo que quería, tan orgullosa si era necesario y tan independiente que era capaz de tener y criar a un niño ella sola antes que admitir que amaba a Zoro creyendo que él amaba a otra.

Poco a poco, contándose entre ellos lo que sabían, lograron tranquilizar un poco a Nami y reunir las piezas del rompecabezas. A Zoro le dio reparo contar algunos detalles porque después de todo estaban hablando de su intimidad y la de Robin, pero con lo que les contó fue más que suficiente para saber que todo aquel embrollo era resultado de una confusión. Lo más probable era que el bebé esperado por Robin fuera de Zoro y que todo aquello no fuera más que una pantalla para protegerse a sí misma, ya sea del rechazo, ya sea de una posible humillación.

Fingir ser una cualquiera y que no le importaba serlo, para aparentar fortaleza. Nunca ninguno de ellos había pensado en algo semejante.

-Pero hay algo que ninguno de ustedes ha tomado en cuenta- puntualizó Zoro, que no quería comenzar a hacer castillos en el aire- puede que el niño sea mi hijo pero, ¿qué gano con eso si ella no me quiere aceptar? Ella no me ama, y cada vez estoy más convencido de ello.

-Pues no lo sabrás hasta que le preguntes directamente- opinó la navegante- no está el asunto para que te pongas a adivinar.

Sanji se puso de pie y tomó a la navegante por los hombros.

-Creo que nos hemos metido lo suficiente- opinó mientras la empujaba a la salida- depende de lo que quieras hacer, marimo. Nosotros no te vamos a presionar- miró a Nami a los ojos, como pidiéndole que lo apoyara, luego volteó de nuevo hacia el peliverde- pero si necesitas nuestra ayuda para algo puedes pedirla.

Sabían que él necesitaba estar sólo en esos momentos, así que se fueron. Zoro se quedó toda la noche vigilando, a veces quedándose dormido, a veces simplemente viendo hacia la nada.

.

.

.

Cuando Robin despertó al día siguiente, se levantó con pesadez. Quería tratar de enderezar un poco su vida y lo único que se le ocurría por el momento era intentar regularizar un poco su sueño, su alimentación, hacer un poco de ejercicio y permanecer calmada y tranquila. Todo fuera por su pequeño.

De modo que se vistió lo mas abrigada que pudo y como siempre, la rutina de todas las mañanas, ensayar un par de veces la sonrisa y cuando pudo hacerla más o menos natural fue cuando pudo salir de su habitación. Se respiraba una mañana fría pero normal. En cuanto se apareció en la cubierta, todos comenzaron a desvivirse por atenderla, le acercaron una silla, Sanji corrió a darle de comer, le ofrecieron una manta para que se cubriera del frío y Chopper comenzó a checarla. A ella le hizo gracia, el embarazo ni siquiera se notaba aún y aparte de uno que otro mareo, ella no sentía gran molestia.

El único que no se encontraba en cubierta en ese momento era Zoro. Ella siempre se percataba de su presencia o de su ausencia, de modo que sintió un vacío en el espacio cuando se vio rodeada de sus nakama sin el peliverde a la vista. Éste no tardó en aparecer, sin embargo. Se instaló a mitad de la cubierta a entrenar, como era habitual en el. Ignorándolos a todos categóricamente, se sumergió en sus rutinas exageradas sintiendo en su espalda las miradas de los demás.

Un poco más tarde, luego del almuerzo, Nami, Sanji, Franky, Ussop, Chopper y la misma Robin bajaron a la isla a hacer algunas compras.

Habían decidido que un bebé en el barco cambiaria sus vidas, cada vez más parecían una familia, y estaban dispuestos a darle tanto a la arqueóloga como al niño todas las comodidades que fueran posibles dentro del barco, y mejor comenzar pronto. Nami y Robin comenzaron comprando ropa de embarazo y algunas prendas para cuando naciera el bebé. Quizás tanta antelación no era necesaria, pero hacían cosas bastante artísticas en esa isla, por lo que era una pena no aprovechar su estancia para adquirir esas bellezas.

Por su parte, Ussop y Franky compraron algunas herramientas que iban a necesitar para las remodelaciones, aun les faltaba mucho que decidir, no sabían si debían ampliar el cuarto de Robin o de una sola vez hacer un nuevo cuarto para el pequeño que venía en camino. Por su parte, Chopper y Sanji buscaron libros con información sobre el proceso de embarazo. El cocinero quería saber qué preparar para que la arqueóloga se mantuviera perfecta y el bebé naciera en óptimas condiciones, y el doctor, a pesar de que sabía del tema, necesitaba ahondar un poco más. Nunca había atendido personalmente el proceso tan de cerca y estaba fascinado y emocionado, mas sabía que cargaba con una gran responsabilidad.

El resto de la semana hicieron el recorrido varias veces por la isla. Salieron de fiesta un par de veces, exploraron los lugares que no conocían de la ciudad, compraron cosas que necesitaban. Lo único que no varió en todos esos días fue la expresión de Zoro y el trato que se estaban dando él y Robin.

Indescifrable. Esa era la palabra aplicable al gesto que Zoro había mantenido en todo ese tiempo. El espadachín no mostraba expresión alguna y hablaba poco, y ellos que lo conocían tan bien, sabían que estaba pensando en algo muy serio. Por lo tanto nadie lo molestó, aunque su actuar resultaba perturbador hasta cierto punto.

Lo segundo era la forma en que Robin y Zoro se estaban comportando uno con el otro últimamente. Su nueva relación se parecía mucho a la vieja relación. Frialdad, distanciamiento, " espadachín san" y "mujer". Con la única diferencia de que Robin ya no le sonreía misteriosamente cuando volteaban a verse, es más, la mayor parte del tiempo actuaban como si ni siquiera fueran en el mismo barco.

Para cuando llegó el sábado de esa semana, Nami se percató de que el _log pose_ estaba cargado, ya podían irse. Sin embargo necesitaban hacer unas compras más, así que después de consultarlo con sus nakama, decidieron entre todos quedarse y zarpar al día siguiente a medio día.

Cuando salieron a hacer las últimas compras, iban en una calle bastante transitada, cuando Robin sintió un fuerte abrazo de parte de una persona más pequeña que ella. Iba un poco distraída así que aquello robó su atención, no era la cosa más habitual del mundo ir caminando y que la abrazaran de la nada.

-¡Nico san! Estoy tan feliz de verla…

-¡Liena!- Robin la abrazó a su vez.

-¡Oh Nico san! Me alegro mucho de que sus amigos hayan ido por usted….debe estar muy feliz ahora.

-Lo estoy, Liena- confirmó Robin- ellos…cuidarán de mi, y han aceptado a mi bebé como nunca creí que sucedería- Robin sonrío, viendo a la joven de frente- pero dime, ¿Qué ha sido de ti en estos días?

Caminaron a unas bancas. Los demás se habían perdido de vista pero Robin sabía perfectamente regresar al barco en caso necesario.

-Pues…cuando murió Red san todos en la fortaleza estaban desorientados. Encontré el testamento de Salvatore sama…

La mirada de Liena era extraña, se notaba que había pasado por confusión o angustia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella, apretándole la mano cuando notó que la joven estaba nerviosa.

-Todo este tiempo…la verdadera heredera de Salvatore sama era yo. Como nadie conocía el testamento nadie sabia que Red san estaba usurpando mi lugar.

Robin le dio un abrazo. Liena lo aceptó y se separó con tranquilidad.

-Estaré bien. Al principio estaba confundida pero me he decidido a lo que debo hacer. Le daré otro uso a ese dinero. Por lo pronto, te costará creerlo pero los hombres de Salvatore sama creen en mi y me siguen cuando se los pido- suspiró- hay mucho que hacer. Pero confío en poder hacer algo bueno después de todo.

Robin se sorprendió de que ella no comentara nada acerca de cómo o porqué había muerto Red. En cierto modo se lo agradeció. Ella se sabía culpable, mas no le parecía que al mundo le hiciera falta alguien así. Además, no lo había matado por capricho, sino por defenderse, defender su secreto, defender su honor…y defender a Zoro. Si, lo había hecho. Había defendido a Zoro.

-Mañana a medio día partiremos. Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Liena.

-Para mi aun más, Nico san. No le perderé la pista, lo prometo. Escríbame a esta dirección- le extendió una tarjeta- compré una casa aquí y la habitué también como consultorio en lo que decido qué hacer con la fortaleza y todo lo demás.

-Fabuloso. ¿Has pensado en poner un hospital? No he visto uno por aquí.

-Sí, lo he considerado- sonrió- mucha gente tiene que viajar a las islas vecinas para poder ser atendidos cuando hay casos urgentes. Aquí se centran tanto en el turismo que a veces se olvidan de cosas importantes.

-Será una noble tarea, entonces, Liena. Espero que todo lo que hagas a partir de ahora te salga perfectamente.

-Le deseo lo mismo, Nico san.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron por ultima vez tras una nueva promesa de mantenerse en contacto, y Robin regresó al barco por si misma ya que no logró encontrar a sus compañeros.

En el barco no se veía ni un alma, pero al poco tiempo llegaron sus amigos y el día terminó de marchar como debía. Se fue a dormir relativamente temprano. Estaba algo cansada y la verdad era que no tenía demasiados ánimos de seguir despierta en la cubierta, aunque estuvieran en una de esas fiestas que tanto les gustaba hacer a sus nakama. Al ir rumbo a su cuarto tuvo una sensación extraña que fue aumentando casi con cada paso que daba. Era como si estuviera siendo observada o perseguida. Tuvo ganas de volver corriendo a la cocina, pero eso hubiera sido estúpido, extraño, impropio de ella. Así que siguió avanzando.

Finalmente llegó a su habitación. Estaba oscuro así que encendió un lámpara. Casi salta hacia atrás, había alguien en su cuarto, pero no pasó ni un segundo para que se diera cuenta de que se trataba de Zoro. Estaba sentado en el suelo, recargando la espalda en la cama. Una de sus piernas estaba flexionada contra su pecho, ahí descansaba su antebrazo mientras con el otro se apoyaba en el piso. Sus katanas descansaban amarradas a su cintura.

Se quedaron viendo uno al otro sin decir nada por varios segundos.

-¿Se…puede saber qué haces aquí, Espadachín san? Lo mejor será que te retires. Voy a descansar.

Zoro se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Robin respiró profundamente cuando pasó por su lado, aspirando, quizás con un deseo inconsciente, la profunda y masculina esencia que emanaba del cuerpo de su compañero. Cerró los ojos con resignación pensando que él haría caso de su súplica y que se iría, sin embargo lo siguiente que escuchó fue que le estaba echando el pestillo a la puerta para asegurarla por dentro.

-A mi no me vengas con esas. Estoy harto de tus rarezas y de tu ambigüedad.

Robin no supo qué contestar a eso. Le daba la espalda, no podía ver lo que pasaba por su rostro y no lo quería saber. Todos sus músculos se sentían dormidos. Cerró sus puños sobre la tela de su pantalón. Se mordió los labios.

Las manos de Zoro la sujetaron por los hombros. No la obligó a voltear hacia el. En cambio, acercó su cuerpo al de ella, suavemente, lentamente, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de ella, cruzándolos sobre su estómago, Escondió su cara en el cuello de la morena, que no logró resistirse a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, dejándole espacio.

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero- susurró contra su piel, provocándole un estremecimiento instantáneo cuando su aliento chocó contra ella- no sé a quien hacerle caso, ¿A tu cuerpo, a tus palabras, a tus ojos, a tu piel? Cada uno me dice algo diferente…

Robin cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no tenia forma de contestar a eso. En cambio sus manos sujetaron las de Zoro que se cerraban sobre su estómago, una caricia rápida y luego un intento débil e infructuoso de obligarlo a retirarlas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, ella trataba de respirar. Solo respirar, ¿era mucho pedir?

-Así que llevo días pensando qué hacer. Pero nada me parece adecuado. Mi decisión era resolverlo hoy.

Sentía cómo las manos de la morena trataban débilmente de retirarlo, también el suave aroma a flores manando del el cuello que tenía completamente a su merced, bajo sus labios, al servicio de su voz y de sus caricias.

-Porque nos vamos de esta isla. Aquí empezó todo.

-No es así- interfirió cuando pudo decir algo para corregirle- aquí no comenzó.

-Quiero decir- subió su rostro hacia su cabello, apretándose un poco más contra ella, disfrutando el temblor casi imperceptible, únicamente notorio para alguien como él que podía apreciar cada mínimo cambio en cualquiera de sus victimas- que en esta isla me di cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti. Todo lo que tú provocas en mi, aunque no quieras corresponderme.

Robin dio un poco más de fuerza a sus manos pero ni así era capaz de obligarle a que le soltara. Peor aún, sabía que si trataba de hacer florecer más manos para empujarle, estas reaccionarían por cuenta propia y sucumbirían ante sus deseos. Y eso era lo que más le aterrorizaba. Sus verdaderos deseos.

-Así que…me he aburrido de esperar. Necesito que tú me lo digas, ¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó mientras sus manos se deslizaban, acariciando su costado, una de ellas subió por el brazo moreno y la otra descendió suavemente por una de las piernas de la arqueóloga. Ella comenzó a moverse incómodamente, tratando de resistirse, sin embargo ninguno de sus intentos era suficientemente fuerte, ni tenía la voluntad. Zoro comenzó a desesperarse, así que la volteó y la abrazó con fuerza mientras la besaba de forma totalmente invasiva, con una mano sujetándole el rostro y el otro brazo firmemente cerrado alrededor de su cuerpo. Robin parecía estar debatiéndose entre corresponderle o no, apretaba los labios, se relajaba, trataba de cerrarlos, su lengua buscaba la de Zoro, luego la rechazaba, sus manos le acariciaban los brazos, luego trataba de empujarlo.

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Me quedo, me voy?- preguntó sin dejar de abrazarla y sujetando su rostro firmemente, con su frente pegada a la de ella- si quieres que me aleje, dímelo con claridad.

-¡Te lo dije una vez!- contestó ella, volteando la cara- pensé que te había quedado claro.

Zoro volvió a tomarle el rostro y a besarla profundamente, dando paso de nuevo a una batalla entre sus bocas, sobre todo la de ella que se debatía al mismo tiempo contra Zoro y contra sus propios deseos y miedos.

-Tú me buscaste después- dijo separando sus labios únicamente para permitirse decir esa frase y seguirla besando.

Robin consiguió que le soltara, y aunque no se alejó, bajó un poco el rostro, tratando de dominarse, de recuperar el aire que se había escapado de sus pulmones por completo. No comprendía, ¿qué quería de ella?

-Te lo expliqué…sólo quería…

-¿Pagarme el haberte salvado? ¡No era la única forma en que podías hacerlo! ¡¿No pudiste sólo darme las gracias?! ¿Por qué te me entregaste de nuevo? ¡¿Por qué me dejaste creer que estábamos haciendo el amor cuando el único que estaba haciéndolo era…?!- se miraban a los ojos, sus rostros tan cerca. Zoro volvió a pegar su frente de la de ella sin soltar su rostro- Sólo dímelo. Dime que me vaya y lo haré. Dime de nuevo que no vuelva a tocarte y no volveré a hacerlo. Pídeme que te deje tranquila y no pensaré siquiera en insistir. Dime que no me amas, que me odias y aceptaré sin decir absolutamente nada. Dime que el hijo que esperas no es mío. Dímelo mirándome a los ojos, y si puedes hacerlo, te creeré y haré lo que me digas.

La sujetó de los hombros, se separó y esperó a que ella lo mirara. Robin lo hizo. Sacando energías de quien sabe donde, enfocó sus ojos hacia los de él. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, respiró profundamente.

Era fácil. Lanzarse a sus brazos, besarlo, dejarse llevar por sus caricias y sus besos, aceptar sus palabras. Ser feliz.

Era fácil, muy, muy fácil. Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Porqué no podía?

-Vete. No vuelvas a tocarme. Déjame tranquila, yo no te amo. Y el niño que espero no es tu hijo. No…no lo es. Vete. Vete, por favor.

Zoro asintió. Se inclinó un poco y se permitió rozar sus labios con los de ella, por última vez.

-Haré como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Te lo prometo. Seguiré cuidando de ti, como tu nakama. Pero te prometo que nunca volveré a insistir.

La soltó y salió de la habitación. Robin se mantuvo de pie hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Luego se sentó sobre la cama cuando no pudo sostenerse con sus piernas. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Se estremeció cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Trató de reponerse pero no logró ocultar sus lágrimas de la siempre alerta mirada de Nami. La navegante se abrió paso dentro del cuarto pero en lugar de sentarse junto a ella, de abrazarla como usualmente lo habría hecho, se quedó de pie frente a ella, que no volteó a verla.

-No deberías llorar. Le hará daño a tu bebé.

Robin tembló aún más.

-Me equivoqué. Zoro nunca tuvo a otra, la persona de quien hablaba con Sanji, no era otra más que tú. Solo quería evitar que Sanji se enterara de todo, por eso nunca le dijo que hablaba de ti. Lo lamento mucho, siento mucho si tengo la culpa de algo.

-No importa nada ahora. No importa.

Nami se dio la vuelta. Pero volvió a voltear hacia ella. Sabía que no era de su incumbencia, sin embargo se animó a preguntar.

-Zoro te ha dicho que te ama. Tú también lo amas. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

Robin no contestó. No levantó la vista, no reaccionó.

-Lo siento, no es mi asunto. Por favor, piénsalo. Hasta mañana- se despidió. Sabia que desearle un buen sueño hubiera sido casi como burlarse así que se limitó a eso.

Salió de la habitación y hasta que no se fue, Robin pudo contestar a esa pregunta.

-No le creo…- se limpió las lágrimas- no quiero creerle…no puedo creerle…

Y se envolvió dentro de si misma, de nuevo, cerrándose por completo dentro de ella, concientizándose de que lo había hecho…rechazarlo le parecía aún más difícil que aceptarlo y sin embargo lo había hecho con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Bueno, en realidad no. Casi podía jurar que su corazón se detuvo cuando se escuchó a si misma decir esas palabras que Zoro quería que le dijera…más bien, que Zoro esperaba escuchar para dejarla tranquila si era lo que ella quería. Pero no era lo que quería, maldición, deseaba su insistencia, deseaba su fuerza, su violencia, su dominación, su decesión, pero sobretodo deseaba seguir sintiéndolo con ella… a su lado, protegiéndola, tocándola, bebiendo, acariciando, adorando y amándola a ella, solamente a ella.

Pero no quería sufrir más…no deseaba llevarse una decepción. No quería sufrir.

La única vez que alguien había afirmado amarla….había pasado por la peor de las traiciones que una mujer podía sufrir.

No creía que Zoro fuese a traicionarla alguna vez de aquel modo… pero su corazón había quedado demasiado débil y lastimado en ese aspecto. No tenía valor para arriesgarse de ese modo, para entregarle de nuevo su corazón a alguien. Pero dolía. Dolía mucho no poderlo hacer.

.

.

.

Zoro entró a una bodega y tomó una botella. Comenzó a beber, sentado en el piso.

-Creo que…hiciste lo correcto, marimo.

-Cállate.

-No te preocupes, no molestaré- Sanji se sentó a su lado y tomó una botella para él- pero mi oferta sigue en pie. Si alguna vez quieres mi ayuda para algo…

Sanji dejó en el aire la conclusión a esa propuesta. Zoro asintió en acuerdo y ambos bebieron en silencio hasta tarde.

.

.

.

Liena terminaba de ordenar su nuevo y lindo consultorio cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

-Qué extraño- se dijo mientras iba a asomarse- ¿quién será?

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con algunos de los hombres de su padre. Uno de ellos se le acercó con respeto.

-Liena sama…venimos de la guarida.

-Sí…puedo verlo…pasen, deben estar muriendo de frío. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Llevamos 4 días de viaje, Liena sama…- explicó el hombre mientras el y sus compañeros tomaban asiento en la sala- desde que los túneles colapsaron…

-Sí, lo sé, yo misma pasé por ese viaje, recuerden…

-Señora… Red sama…hicimos el viaje para buscarla porque en medio de las reparaciones que usted nos mandó a hacer…

Liena se asustó al escuchar nombrar a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Su cuerpo ha desaparecido… no tenemos explicación alguna, antes de nosotros nadie había salido de la guarida, y revisamos el lugar de arriba abajo… desapareció por completo.

Liena se puso de pie de golpe. No podía ser. Red estaba…retorcido completamente, herido de forma muy grave…nadie podía sobrevivir a algo semejante…no…

¿Sería posible? ¿Sería posible que ese mítico entrenamiento al que se había sometido le diera el poder de hacer semejante cosa?

No…no podía ser.

No podía ser…

_Continuará…_

_Tal cual. Aquí como siempre haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son. ¡Y es que lo son! A veces admitir un sentimiento o un dolor es mucho más difícil que negar que lo sientes. Si lo sabré yo. ¿Me estaré proyectando dentro de mi propia escritura? Tal vez. No lo sé. _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz al compartirme su opinión y sus sugerencias. Reitero mi deseo de contestarles lo más pronto posible. Espero tener tiempo pronto. _

_Saludos._

_Aoshika October_


	12. Underneath your cover

_Buenas tardes. Aquí esta el capitulo 12, espero que les guste._

_Resumen: Por supuesto que no esperaba más. Sabía que no le iba a dar lo que necesitaba, tenía después de todo un corazón negro. Sexo tal vez, pero hasta ahí. Y no le importaba, a final de cuentas. Pero, ¿Y si comenzaba a importarle?_

_Pareja: ZoroxRobin_

_Advertencias: Lime, lemon, no muy desarrollados. Tal vez lenguaje altisonante en algún capítulo._

_Disc: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, sino del mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento mío y de quien se tome la molestia de leer_

**Black, Black Heart**

**Capítulo 11: Underneath your cover**

Tal y como habían acordado, los Mugiwara se fueron de Nubia al mediodía del día siguiente.

En lo que se refiere al embarazo de Robin, todos estaban más que dispuestos a poner de su parte para ayudarle siempre que fuera necesario. Luego de mucho pensar, Franky y Ussop decidieron que ampliarían el cuarto de Robin mientras su bebé la necesitara con más urgencia, y cuando creciera un poco más utilizaría una pequeña habitación que también se decidieron a hacer junto a la de la arqueóloga. Chopper por su parte, la revisaba cada tres días y le indicaba cuando tenía que comer o dormir más. Una de las indicaciones principales era que no podía seguir tomando tanto café. A ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto la idea, pero a final de cuentas, todo fuera por cuidar bien a su pequeño bebé. Sanji se esforzaba por acatar con cuidado cada una de las indicaciones del renito en cuanto a la alimentación de la arqueóloga, se tomaba un par de minutos más para preparar comida especialmente para ella. A Brook le daba por ensayar canciones de cuna, una tras otra, mezcladas con la música fiestera que tanto les gustaba a todos. Luffy hacía preguntas a todos acerca de lo que hacían, y sobre los bebés, cómo se alimentaban, si podría jugar con él cuando naciera, etcétera.

Zoro se limitaba a dormir y a seguir su rutina diaria, como lo había prometido, como si nada hubiera pasado. Su trato iba de lo indiferente a lo respetuosamente cordial, lejano, frío. Robin, al principio ligeramente sorprendida por esto, aprendió con el paso de los días a imitarlo. Y la exactitud con la que llegaron a igualar su forma anterior de relacionarse era tan precisa…que dolía. Le dolía a ella. Le dolía a Sanji y a Nami de verlo. ¿Le dolería a Zoro?

El espadachín, como siempre, se mantenía firme ante toda situación. Nadie que no se supiera la historia detrás, hubiera podido siquiera imaginar que él y Robin habían tenido algo que ver, tal era la ecuanimidad con la que convivían dentro del barco.

Imperceptiblemente, dentro de esa rutina dolorosamente normal, avanzaron los días convirtiéndose en semanas y las semanas en meses.

El embarazo de la arqueóloga avanzó de acuerdo con lo esperado por todos. Los primeros dos o tres meses más o menos, ella podía hacer lo mismo que siempre hacia, y las pocas veces que tuvieron problemas, tanto con los marinos como con otros piratas, pudo defenderse a si misma, con la soltura y elegancia que siempre lo hacía. Fue alrededor de su quinto mes de embarazo que simplemente sus movimientos se habían entorpecido. Estuvo en peligro, pero con la suerte de que sus amigos pudieron ayudarle a tiempo.

Además de el hecho de que no podía moverse con la agilidad de antes, tal y como el despreciable de Red le había hecho notar, era bastante peligroso que se dieran cuenta de su estado, pues solo aumentaría su interés por atraparla.

De modo que después de ese último y peligroso ataque, tuvo lugar una importante discusión de la que, lo único que lograron sacar en claro, era que Robin debía esconderse cada vez que fueran atacados.

A la arqueóloga no le hacia ni la más mínima gracia. Eso era lo que precisamente quería evitar desde un principio, ser una carga para sus amigos, resultar completamente inútil en combate, que se pusieran en peligro por causa suya, que tuvieran que defenderla.

Pero no pudo evitar que la siguiente vez que fueron atacados Franky la tomara en brazos con presteza a una orden de Nami y prácticamente la encerrara en la bodega. Sin previo aviso, el carpintero había puesto un mecanismo en la puerta que se cerraba únicamente por fuera y eran él, la navegante y el cocinero de la tripulación los únicos que tenían llave.

Robin no podía creerlo, así que no sabía si estar molesta o agradecida con sus amigos. Afuera se escuchaba el estruendo de los cañones. Al pegar su oído a la puerta, podía escuchar a sus amigos: los rayos despedidos por Nami, los ataques locos de Luffy, las patadas incendiarias de Sanji, las novedosas armas de Ussop, los golpes de Chopper, los poco ortodoxos ataques de Franky, la risa alocada de Brook… los fieros espadazos de Zoro.

Cerró sus ojos. Tenia que ayudarles de algún modo.

Floreció uno de sus ojos en la puerta de la cocina que daba a cubierta. Un oído apareció a un lado. El panorama no era malo.

Los mugiwaras peleaban tratando de impedir el paso a un grupo de marines que se querían subir al barco. Luffy como siempre arrasaba con diez o veinte de ellos de un solo golpe. Los demás corrían de un lado a otro, Sanji y Zoro expulsando las balas de cañón que querían impactar el barco, Ussop, Nami, Chopper, Franky y Brook a atacar al resto.

Ya que ahora podía ver lo que hacía, Robin comenzó a florecer manos, sólo para ayudar cuando veía que era necesario, sobretodo cuando les daba por atacar por la espalda. Su visión con un solo ojo era un tanto limitada, y al principio todo mundo se sorprendió (incluso sus compañeros) de ver las manos salir de la nada.

Los mugiwara no tardaron en comprender. Muchos marines solían ser primerizos, o de tan baja categoría que llegaban a enfrentarlos ilusamente sin saber nada sobre sus poderes, de modo que no les fue difícil facilitarle a Robin el espacio necesario para intervenir si ella quería hacerlo.

Con el improvisado ataque de la arqueóloga los mugiwaras contaban, además de una exterminación extra de enemigos, con un elemento sorpresa. Después de un rato, sin embargo, el teniente a cargo de aquella misión había logrado subir al barco y en medio de un momento de extrema confusión divisó los brazos morenos que ayudaban a los piratas. Conocía los poderes de la arqueóloga así que dedujo que estaba escondida en alguna parte. Consiguió ocultarse de la vista de todos y dio órdenes a un grupo de hombres que entraran en el barco para que uno a uno, con la mayor discreción, se infiltraran y la encontraran. Él por su parte, siguió tratando de atacar al resto de los mugiwara.

Robin vio aparecer de la nada al teniente en su escaso campo visual. Mientras atacaba a sus compañeros, ese hombre veía a su alrededor como si buscara algo. Para Robin su comportamiento fue más que sospechoso, hasta que finalmente, él hizo contacto con su ojo florecido en la puerta de la cocina. La morena supo entonces que él la había descubierto… de improviso desapareció tanto su ojo como las manos que tenía ocupadas en el ataque, cambio que sorprendió a todos a su alrededor y que sólo confirmo las sospechas del teniente. Sanji y Zoro intercambiaron una mirada, y el espadachín corrió adentro del barco hacia la bodega.

Llegó casi de puro milagro, sin perderse. Se encontró con que la puerta estaba hecha pedazos. Al entrar a la bodega, lo primero que vio fue que la arqueóloga estaba arrinconada por varios hombres, entre ellos el teniente que quien sabe cómo había logrado llegar allí antes que él.

A pesar de estar oculta tras unas cajas, era evidente que los marines ya habían notado el estado de la mujer que tenían frente a ellos.

-Esto es…increíble- murmuró el teniente- Nico Robin…esa mujer…ella está…

Robin negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera asustada. No…no más marines, no más problemas….no más suplicios para sus amigos… por favor no…

-Fuera de aquí- la voz gélida del espadachín se dejó oír dentro de la bodega. Los marines voltearon, asustados, a ver al peliverde que los observaba con furia. Robin aprovechó que ya no la miraban para atacarlos y tratar de sacarlos de allí. Arrinconada como estaba no reaccionaba de forma tan efectiva.

Zoro por su parte también atacó y les fue realmente fácil sacarlos, pero finalmente para el teniente ya era más que suficiente la información que tenía por lo que casi por cuenta propia fue que salió de la bodega. Ya en el pasillo, Zoro los enfrentó. No tardó en comprender lo que ocurría cuando vio al teniente sonreír extrañamente y salir corriendo de allí con el resto de sus hombres.

Zoro, furioso, salió tras ellos, sin embargo al llegar a cubierta se escuchó la orden para que los marines salieran de allí y volvieran al barco. Los mugiwaras se mostraron aliviados, pero no pudieron entender la prisa de Zoro por perseguirlos ni que se enojara tanto por que los dejaron ir.

El espadachín se quito su pañoleta verde de la cabeza y la estrujó con una mano tratando de calmarse, para luego volverla a amarrar en su brazo.

-Lo saben- informó- la vieron. Saben que está embarazada.

Los mugiwara se miraron entre ellos, aquello los había tomado por sorpresa.

-Hay que tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante- decidió Sanji al ver que nadie parecía tener nada que decir. Esto hizo reaccionar a Chopper, quien corrió hacia la bodega en busca de Robin.

-No le hicieron nada- aclaró el peliverde- pero está bien que Chopper la vea.

-Debe estar asustada- reflexionó Nami, mientras enderezaba una silla de playa que había quedado por ahí y se sentaba- un escándalo con los marines era precisamente lo que quería evitar.

Los demás asintieron en acuerdo. Esa misma noche, Robin murmuró una disculpa a la hora de la cena. Le dijeron que no se preocupara.

Siguieron pasando los días y por suerte no hubo más incidentes. Robin a veces incluso dudaba de bajar a las islas a las que llegaban, cada día se sentía más temerosa, más nerviosa. Chopper le había dicho, y ella también lo sabía, que el embarazo causaba cambios muy importantes en el aspecto psicológico de la madre. Las hormonas desbordadas influían en cambios bruscos de humor, sentimentalismos irracionales, ganas incontrolables de llorar y en ocasiones una inhumana necesidad de protegerse a si misma y a su bebé, miedos casi injustificados y otras cosas por el estilo. Por su parte, Robin sabia que el miedo era justificado. Lo irracional de éste era lo que le preocupaba.

Verla era hermoso. En las ocasiones en que caminaba por la cubierta llamaba la atención de sus nakama. Transmitía una paz aún más grande que la que siempre había aparentado en el pasado. Con la diferencia de que todos sabían que esa paz estaba manchada del gran miedo que no había conseguido, pese a todo, borrar de su interior.

En cierta ocasión, Robin se encontraba leyendo, sola en su habitación. Sintió la puerta abrirse, y para su sorpresa, Luffy se asomó. La miró un momento.

-Pasa, Luffy- le dijo- ¿necesitas algo?

Luffy negó, pero se acercó y se sentó en el piso cerca de ella. Robin conocía esa mirada en su capitán, tenía curiosidad por algo y necesitaba pensarlo cuidadosamente antes de preguntarle. Siguió leyendo y lo dejó pensar. Finalmente, el moreno la miró. Al darse cuenta de esto, Robin bajó su libro y le sonrió.

-Robin… ¿Cuándo nacerá tu bebé?

-Bueno…estoy en mi sexto mes, más o menos- la arqueóloga asentó sus pies en el piso, alejando el libro. Miró a su capitán antes de seguirle explicando- lo correcto sería que naciera en unos tres meses más, pero se sabe que puede nacer más o menos desde que tenga unos siete meses.

-Ah…- Luffy ladeó la cabeza- podría ser en cualquier momento.

Robin asintió, pero pudo notar que la curiosidad del joven no estaba del todo satisfecha.

-¿Cómo va a ser?

La arqueóloga sonrío con ternura ante la mirada ligeramente confundida de su capitán.

-No lo sabremos hasta que nazca, Luffy. Existen miles de combinaciones de características que se pueden expresar finalmente. Ni siquiera podemos saber si será un niño o una niña.

Luffy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, como si hubiera entendido perfectamente lo dicho por la arqueóloga, para finalmente contestar:

-Un bebé misterioso- ella no pudo menos que ensanchar su sonrisa ante la inocencia y la mente corta de su capitán, hasta que éste agregó:- como sea, estoy seguro de que ese niño será todo un demonio.

Robin cambió su expresión de diversión a sorpresa. Tratando de sonreír, preguntó:

-¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?- una sospecha apareció en su mente.

-Ah bueno…después de todo, es hijo de dos demonios- declaró con una sonrisa gigantesca. Robin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por medio segundo, se calmó y volvió a preguntar. Luffy lució desesperado- Pues sí. Tu eres la "Niña Demonio" y Zoro es el "Demonio Cazador de Piratas"…Demonio más demonio es igual a un bebé demonio, ¿no?

Robin no supo si sorprenderse más porque Luffy lo sabía, o porque sus habilidades matemáticas habían mejorado. Al menos ya era capaz de estructurar oralmente una suma.

Desvió su vista un momento y luego volvió a ver a su capitán, tratando de dilucidar cómo había sabido lo de ella y Zoro. Quizás solo era obra de esa extraña intuición que siempre había tenido. Quizás era simple deducción suya…pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que siempre había algo detrás.

-Dime, Luffy, ¿por qué crees que el hijo que espero es de Espadachín-san?

Luffy torció los labios y se dispuso a explicar.

-Hace unos meses fui a buscar a Zoro a la torre de vigía. Luego escuché unos ruidos y me di cuenta de que él no estaba sólo. Cuando entré vi que estaba contigo. Yo no soy tan tonto Robin, a mi me lo explicaron desde que era joven para que no cometiera alguna estupidez- explicó en tono serio- ustedes estaban haciendo un bebé. Por lógica, el bebé que tienes en tu pancita tiene que ser de Zoro, ¿No?

La arqueóloga lo observó unos segundos. Preguntó más.

-¿Qué tanto viste aquella vez? ¿Y porqué hasta ahora no habías comentado nada?

-Ah, bueno…a mi me dijeron que la mayoría de las personas prefieren que sea un tema privado. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo salí de allí y decidí esperar a que ustedes nos lo dijeran. Pero lo que me parece raro es que tú dijiste que el niño era tuyo y Zoro no dijera nada. ¿Ustedes son novios?

Robin sonrió melancólicamente.

-Zoro y yo no… no creo que él…

¿Cómo explicárselo a su capitán? ¿Cómo decirle que Zoro y ella habían comenzado esa relación carente de sentimientos y que de ahí había salido su bebé?

-Él se ha preocupado mucho por ti en estos días- observó el capitán sin dejar que la arqueóloga concluyera sus reflexiones- sobretodo cuando esos marines se dieron cuenta de que estas embarazada. Ya quiero ver su cara cuando nazca el bebé.

Robin trató de sonreír. Ella creía en su capitán. ¿Debía creer en eso también? Que Zoro se preocupara por ella…era perfectamente posible. Que la _amara _realmente, como ella a él…. ¿Porqué aún lo dudaba?

-Luffy san…por favor, no le digas nada de esto a nadie- sonrió- recuerda que ste es un asunto de discreción.

Luffy sonrío y correspondió con una sonrisa a la sonrisa de la arqueóloga.

.

.

.

Después de unos pocos días más, llegaron a una nueva isla. Era de verano, preciosa de arriba abajo y sin población. Contentos de no tener que esconderse ahora, la tripulación salió a explorar la isla. Encontraron un pequeño lago donde se metieron a nadar mientras Sanji preparaba una parrillada con ayuda de los geniales implementos de cocina que Franky construyó en cuestión de minutos para la ocasión.

Zoro miró a su alrededor con tristeza. En un lago parecido, él y la arqueóloga habían estado juntos. En un lugar parecido, sólo que congelado, habían intercambiado por primera vez una intimidad increíble, habían estado a punto de besarse y de ahogarse dentro de los ojos del otro…habían respirado el mismo aire, habían tocado el cielo…se había dado cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella y que sin embargo tendria que hacerlo.

Se calmó. No tenía porqué evidenciar lo abatido que estaba.

-Robin swan se ve preciosa- comentó Sanji sentándose a su lado. La arqueóloga se había puesto un vestido ligero para entrar al agua. Sentándose en una roca, donde el nivel del lago apenas le cubría la cintura, que la alejaba del peligro de no poder nadar.

-Sí…lo es.

-¿Seguro que no vas a seguir intentando?

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-Completamente.

.

.

.

Más tarde, Robin se había alejado con el pretexto de que necesitaba caminar un poco. Se había adentrado en el bosque, pronto oscurecería. Luego de haber caminado una distancia considerable, se sentó en una roca. Vio hacia el cielo; entre el follaje de los árboles, consiguió observar la luna llena que se reflejó en sus ojos mientras trataba de sonreír.

-Mi amor…-susurró mientras acariciaba lentamente su estómago- serás feliz….yo me encargaré que lo seas. Pero… ¿Será lo mejor criarte sin tu padre? ¿Querrás saber quién es? ¿Me perdonarás por no decírtelo? Yo…amaba a mi madre. Nunca creí que ella me hubiera abandonado, yo sabía que algún día volvería y aunque fuera por momentos, cuando la vi, fui feliz. Pero… ¿Tú podrás amarme de la misma forma, aún si te privo de saber quién es tu padre?-cerró los ojos- ¿Y si te das cuenta tu mismo? Viajando en el mismo barco…sería muy difícil que no te dieras cuenta de quién es- suspiró- ¿Qué pasaría si decides ser espadachín como él? Jhé, entonces sí que no tendría cómo esconderlo más. Y ni hablar si sacas su color de cabello.

Se reacargó en el árbol que tenía a su espalda y se relajó, quedándose dormida. En casi nada de tiempo, escuchó unos ruidos que la alertaron, así que se levantó un poco. Zoro apareció entre los árboles. Se veía incómodo.

-Ro….Robin... ya está la cena.

Robin se trató de incorporar, pero se mareó. Sus piernas se doblaron bajo el peso de su cuerpo, sin embargo Zoro llegó a tiempo para sujetarla, evitando que se cayera.

-¿Estás bien? – Robin cerró sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de ahorrar algo de energía y no sentirse mal. De improviso, sintió que Zoro la cargaba, poniendo extremo cuidado, para transportarla de regreso con sus amigos. Cuando llegaron, Nami y Sanji los miraban con sorpresa, los demás con preocupación.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?-preguntó Chopper.

-No. Sólo me maree un poco, estoy bien- contestó ella, bajando de sus brazos y alejándose sin voltear a verlo- Gracias, Espadachín san.

Zoro no contestó y se sentó a cenar, igual que ella, lo más alejados posible. Sanji y Nami soltaron un suspiro de resignación. Era una lástima, por un momento hubieran pensado que aquello iba bien.

Robin no podía dejar de pensar en sus propias reflexiones de momentos antes, y en lo que había conversado con Luffy. El moreno le había hecho ver que Zoro se preocupaba por ella, que de verdad lo hacía.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

Al día siguiente siguieron en la isla. Robin prefirió quedarse en el barco durante todo el día.

Chopper le había recomendado que tomara pequeñas siestas. Casi siempre, luego de las comidas, dormía un rato y ese día no fue la excepción.

.

.

.

El cocinero se asomó por la barandilla mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Escuchó la voz de Zoro detrás de él.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, lechuga andante?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

El cocinero ladeó la sonrisa. Sabía que finalmente el marimo iba a terminar cediendo.

-Habías dicho que ya no insistirías.

-Digamos que…recibí una señal- explicó el peliverde, parándose a su lado y recargándose también en la barandilla. Sanji dejo ir el humo que se encontraba en sus pulmones.

-Vaya vaya, el marimo se nos ha vuelto místico. Pero bueno, dime alga, ¿En qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Zoro miró hacia el mar unos segundos. Luego volteó a sus espaldas, hacia la isla.

-Necesito este barco para mi solo, por lo menos hasta la media noche.

Sanji sonrió ampliamente. Miró a su alrededor. Nami tomando el sol cómodamente, Chopper y Luffy escuchando una de las fascinantes historias de Ussop, Franky y Brook tocando una alegre canción.

-Pan comido.

.

.

.

Cuando Robin despertó, mucho mas tarde, se sorprendió de no estar escuchando los sonidos de sus compañeros. A esas horas el escándalo animado que solían armar era imposible de ignorar. Salió a cubierta, y el único que estaba allí, para su incomodidad, era Zoro.

Éste estaba levantando pesas. Extrañamente, no se veía sudado como siempre, pareciera que acababa de comenzar a entrenar. El peliverde la miró al notar su presencia, dejó la pesa en el suelo de madera, y tomó una toalla para limpiarse el poco sudor que tenía en su frente.

-Qué bueno que te levantaste. Tienes que cenar.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Salieron. Sanji y Chopper me encargaron mucho que te cuidara y te diera de cenar, así que ven conmigo.

Robin, extrañada, lo siguió a la cocina. Se sorprendió al ver la escena. La mesa estaba puesta elegantemente, los platillos se veían deliciosos y en lugar de la lámpara que usualmente iluminaba el lugar, había velas colocadas tanto en la mesa como alrededor.

-Entra- ordenó la voz del peliverde detrás de ella. Robin comprendió casi en seguida de qué se trataba todo aquello, pero fingió no darse por enterada.

El ambiente era un poco incómodo. Era demasiado romántico, si cabía decirlo así, sobretodo considerando que no eran capaces de mirarse a los ojos por más de dos segundos. Casi no disfrutó la comida.

Fue entonces que notó que Zoro no había dejado de observarla. Ella siguió desviando la vista, tratando de obviar la evidente carga de ternura que los atentos ojos de su compañero le daba.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Zoro levantó los platos, pero consiguió interceptarla antes de que ella se escabullera.

-Tienes que ir a dormir- le indicó, tratando de sonar razonable- pero antes te vendría bien un baño, ¿No crees?

Robin se puso a la defensiva ante este comentario, pero no pudo evitar que él la levantara de nuevo y la llevara al cuarto de baño de la forma más tranquila imaginable, como si aquella situación fuera cosa de todos los días.

Incluso floreciendo manos para detenerlo era incapaz de lograr nada contra él. o ella estaba algo débil, o Zoro era demasiado fuerte para ella.

La dejó en el piso del baño y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Contigo aquí no- declaró convencida. Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-Mi orden es cuidarte permanentemente hasta que ellos regresen. Fue Luffy- sonrió-no puedo desobedecer a mi capitán.

-Dijiste que habían sido Chopper y Sanji- protestó ella, tratando de ignorar que Zoro se desvestía.

-Lo de ellos fue más bien un regaño- declaró, rascándose la cabeza- adelante, desvístete.

Se había quedado sólo con sus bóxer, y abrió la llave para que se llenara la bañera. Robin no se movió, pero tampoco hizo intento de salir, lo cual fascinó a Zoro.

Se acercó a ella y comenzó a desvestirla mientras sostenían una lucha con las miradas desafiantes que ambos tenían y que a duras penas podían mantener uno contra el otro.

Le puso encima el mismo vestido que ella había usado en el lago, mientras ella seguía mirándolo de ese modo tan extraño.

-No hay motivo para ponerse así. Conozco tu cuerpo mucho mejor que tú misma.

Robin sintió un temblor recorrerla de la cabeza a los pies. Aquella afirmación había sonado tan…tan…

-No ahora que estoy embarazada- se defendió. Zoro la levanto en sus brazos y se sentó en la bañera que ya estaba llenándose, sentándola en sus piernas de manera que ella recargara su espalda en su pecho.

-Estás más bella que nunca- declaró sacando una esponja y rociándole jabón. Comenzó a tallarle la espalda.

-Dijiste…que no insistirías más.

Zoro rió. Siguió acariciando sus brazos mientras el agua caliente subía poco a poco de nivel. Finalmente cerró la llave.

-Esto no es insistir. Sólo cuido de ti. Seria terrible que algo te pasara si te dejo sola un segundo.

-No ocurrirá. Mejor déjame sola de una vez.

-No quiero hacerlo.

Y continuó con aquello.

Siguió enjabonándola despacio, y cuando llegó a su estómago, hizo lo mismo, masajeando con cuidado su superficie, con cuidado, con ternura, con amor.

Zoro encontró dentro del agua la mano derecha de la arqueóloga, entrelazándola con la suya. Sacó ambas manos del agua y las llevó hacia su rostro, apoyando sus labios sobre el dorso de la mano de Robin, quien se puso realmente tensa ante esta acción, sin embargo no se negó al beso de su compañero ni al escalofrío que se dejó sentir en su cuerpo cuando sintió que besaba su nuca, su cuello y sus hombros.

-Esto sí es insistir.

El espadachín, había tratado de contenerse hasta que fuer un momento más oportuno, pero tenerla entre sus brazos, en una situación tan íntima, tan bella, había sido demasiado perfecto para él. Sintió como poco a poco se relajaba. La abrazó con fuerza y con cuidado.

Robin sujetó los brazos que se cerraban alrededor de ella, entregándose a las atenciones, a las caricias, a los besos que bajaban por su cuello y sus hombros. Era una situación completamente increíble. Todo era tan relajante, que casi se queda dormida.

Zoro la sujetó y se puso de pie. La llevó hasta la regadera, donde enjuagó tanto su cuerpo como el de ella y después la envolvió en una toalla y la depositó en el suelo. Robin se secó y se quitó el vestido apara ponerse la ropa seca que estaba allí incluso antes de que entraran a la bañera. Zoro la observó cuando él mismo se había vestido. Sólo se había puesto un bóxer seco y unos pantalones. Robin usaba un camisón ligero, le quedaba muy hermoso.

Ella no se movió, pero Zoro llegó hasta ella y la levanto de nuevo en brazos.

-Lo curioso es…- comentó el peliverde, esbozando una sonrisa- que de haberlo querido, te hubieras liberado de mi con muchísima facilidad.

Ella no contestó, pero en lugar de resistirse como antes, se abrazó de su cuello, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Hicieron así el camino por el pasillo.

-Este no es mi cuarto- comentó ella, al percatarse de que se dirigían al de él.

-No. Pero no hay problema con que ambos nos quedemos aquí esta noche.

El cuarto de Zoro tenía una decoración semejante a la del hotel aquella vez. Velas, flores, sábanas blancas. Aquello era bellísimo considerando sobretodo que era el cuarto del peliverde. Robin contuvo la respiración y sintió sus ojos temblar. Aquello no podía ser. Era como estar en un sueño.

Zoro se acercó a la cama. Mientras la sujetaba firmemente con un brazo, con la otra mano retiró unas sabanas y se metió entre ellas sin soltarla en ningún momento, dejando que se recostara sobre él como en la bañera.

Ella no se movía y no podía decir palabra. Estaba desconcertada.

Volteó un poco hacia él, para ver su rostro, cosa que Zoro aprovechó para darle un beso largo, profundo, mientras ella se debatía si debía acercarse a él un poco más, abrazarle, corresponder a sus besos, alejarlo de ella. No sabía qué era lo mejor en esos momentos…lo amaba… había sido una necia, una tonta, una estúpida en todo sentido, no se merecía todo aquello, no merecía que después de todo lo ocurrido él la amara de ese modo. Era demasiado bello, todo.

-¿Sabes? No me importa lo que digas. Yo te amo y lo quieras o no siempre lo haré- explicó abrazándola posesivamente, mirándola a los ojos, su pancita era lo único que había entre ellos en ese momento- cuando el bebé nazca…sin importar lo que digas o lo que hagas, lo amaré y lo protegeré. Es mi hijo tanto como lo es tuyo aunque no quieras aceptarlo.

-Zoro…

La calló con otro beso. Ahora Robin no dudó de pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cada barrera construida a su alrededor, cada escudo, cada muralla quedaron destruidos por el beso que el espadachín le brindaba.

-Ahora mismo tengo miedo de lastimarte- susurró cerca de sus labios, mirando sus ojos- pero cuando el bebé nazca…voy a hacerte el amor todos los días… incluso cuando no pueda hacerlo, cada vez que te vea, será hacértelo con mis ojos, o con mi voz cuando te hable, como ahora mismo- la volvió a besar despacio, por largos minutos- y cuando no quieras que lo haga, me limitaré a besarte, a acariciarte o a hacer lo que tu quieras.

Robin cerró sus ojos, tratando de contener todo lo que tenia que decirle. Lo dejó besarla todo lo que quiso. Le correspondió y fue feliz.

Tomó su pecho como almohada. Era su lugar. Siempre lo había sido.

-No necesito una respuesta ahora- atajó Zoro al percatarse de que Robin trataba de decir algo- solo promete que no te irás esta noche.

Ella se abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca.

-No lo haré. No volveré a hacerlo nunca…

.

.

.

Observaba el barco en la lejanía, con el rostro más furioso que tenía. Ella estaba tan tranquila allí, y él acá, deformado, escondiéndose, sólo en el mundo. Maldita Nico Robin. Mil veces maldita.

-Me las vas a pagar, puta. Tú y tu bastardo. Los dos me las van a pagar todas.

_Continuará_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado. No sé cuantos capítulos falten pero puedo decir que ya estamos en la recta final de este fic. Saludos,_

_Aoshika October_


	13. All these blessings, all these burns

_Muy buenas tardes. Aquí el siguiente capitulo. Siento que me quedó más largo que lo usual, pero eso esta bien. Noticias: es el penúltimo, y con el siguiente concluiré la historia. Espero que lo disfruten._

_Resumen: Por supuesto que no esperaba más. Sabía que no le iba a dar lo que necesitaba, tenía después de todo un corazón negro. Sexo tal vez, pero hasta ahí. Y no le importaba, a final de cuentas. Pero, ¿Y si comenzaba a importarle?_

_Pareja: ZoroxRobin_

_Advertencias: Lime, lemon, no muy desarrollados. Tal vez lenguaje altisonante en algún capítulo._

_Disc: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, sino del mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento mío y de quien se tome la molestia de leer_

**Black, Black Heart**

**Capítulo 12: All these blessings, all these burns...**

Robin levantó la cabeza, un tanto desubicada ya que hacía un buen rato que se había quedado profundamente dormida. Se estiró un poco, había despertado a mitad de la noche porque tenía la garganta seca, se estaba muriendo de sed. Volteó. A su lado, profundamente dormido, estaba Zoro.

Robin sonrió y lo miró. Tenía la boca y los ojos completamente cerrados, y una tierna expresión de paz en todo su rostro. Tierna para un hombre como él. Sus brazos estaban firmemente agarrados alrededor de ella, y su pecho descubierto subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento, tranquilo y normal. El pecho de la arqueóloga se hinchó, y su corazón empezó a correr a mil por hora.

Se vio tentada de besarlo profunda y lentamente. Pero no quería despertarle, así que se limitó a dejarle un beso suave en la mejilla. Zoro se movió un poco, pero no despertó, ni la soltó.

Ella pensó en lo que pasaría a continuación. Seguiría durmiendo recargada en él. Al amanecer, ella despertaría antes que él, ya sea porque le diera el sol en la cara o porque los gritos de sus nakama la despertaran. Lo observaría otro rato, como en ese momento, y entonces alcanzaría sus labios. Comenzaría a besarlo de ese modo lento, suave, profundo que deseaba emplear en esos momentos. Al principio no recibiría respuesta, pero con el paso de los segundos los labios de su nakama comenzarían a moverse contra los suyos. El beso se volvería aun más profundo y apasionado, hasta que los labios les dolieran, hasta que no pudieran respirar más a pesar de que ambos habían aprendido juntos a hacerlo a pesar de no despegar sus labios.

Se mirarían y ella le sonreiría. Luego le explicaría todo. Su vida, su pasado, las razones por las que no había correspondido a su amor y los motivos por los que ahora se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Le compartiría sus miedos, le diría que el hijo era de él y que no había motivos para dudarlo, le diría que era suya, que lo fue desde la primera vez que sus manos grandes y poderosas entraron en contacto con su sensible piel, se rendiría, se entregaría por completo, se volvería vulnerable, pero por él y únicamente para él.

Lo volvió a mirar, y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez tan cerca de los labios que se tuvo que retirar antes de no poderse detener. La paz que el espadachín tenía en esos momentos le parecía sagrada, no la quería interrumpir.

Se puso de pie, la sed se había vuelto insoportable. Y se le _antojaba _uno de los pastelillos que Sanji tenía preparados específicamente para ella y para estas situaciones. Iría a la cocina a calmar su sed y a comer uno de ellos.

Se retiró de la cama, casi lamentándolo. Adoraba el calor que el cuerpo de Zoro le transmitía, y su respiración volcánica contra su cuello, y sus piernas enredadas con las de ella, y sus brazos aferrados fuertemente a su cintura.

Comenzó a caminar afuera de la habitación y miró hacia la cubierta. Volvió a voltear hacia Zoro. Algo en su interior se movió. Algo le decía que volviera a la cama, que aguantara la sed y el antojo y que volviera a refugiarse en los brazos de su espadachín. Sin embargo Chopper le había dicho que la sed no era algo que debía estar aguantando, cuando la tuviera, había que calmarla con agua. Salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por la cubierta. Sintió un poco de frío, era drástico el cambio de un lugar tan suave y apetecible al viento que soplaba afuera, sobre todo si consideraba lo ligera que era la tela de la bata que estaba vistiendo.

Siguió caminando rumbo a la cocina, y llegó sin que se presentara nada extraño. Una vez dentro, se encogió de hombros. Realmente era un poco tonto preocuparse de esa forma, si todo estaba bien. Se sirvió un enorme vaso de agua y calmo su sed. Posteriormente, tomó uno de los pastelillos y lo probó. Se acabó una pequeña porción y guardó lo demás para el día siguiente. Bebió más agua todavía, por si acaso.

Finalmente abandonó la cocina. Se asomó por la barandilla del barco, mirando el mar. Acarició su estómago, pensando en su bebé, en las cosas que vivirían juntos, en lo feliz que sería en ese barco, donde todos eran una familia y eran felices. Pensó en lo mucho que sus nakamas la querían y que seguramente también querrían muchísimo a su bebé y esto la hizo sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo, sobretodo cuando pensó en Zoro, lo vio como padre, y lo vio como su hombre, su amor por toda la vida. Estarían juntos, nadie lo iba a evitar.

Robin se dio la vuelta, pero sintió un zumbido cerca de su oído. Después, un dolor agudo y profundo se extendió por su cuerpo, desde su cuello. Sus piernas se hicieron débiles como gelatina, por lo que se tuvo que agachar y ponerse de rodillas, y su vista comenzó a nublarse. Poco a poco todo su cuerpo terminó en el suelo.

_¿Qué está pasando? _Alcanzó a preguntarse y se llevó la mano al cuello, donde un dardo había impactado.

Alguien la atacaba, pero ¿quién? No podía ser, justo ahora que podía ser feliz… ¿quién? Y ¿por qué?

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, trató de arrastrarse de vuelta al cuarto de Zoro para pedir ayuda, pero sus brazos estaban tan débiles como sus piernas y finalmente a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo avanzar más. Quedó tirada en la cubierta del barco, sin siquiera poder gritar, con la garganta dormida, la vista nublada y el resto del cuerpo completamente inútil.

_Zoro…perdóname… _pensó cuando supo que no iba a durar mas tiempo consciente. La iban a separar de él, eso era seguro. Ella había prometido no irse de nuevo y faltaría a su promesa.

.

.

.

Zoro se despertó al escuchar su puerta. Alguien afuera tocaba enérgicamente.

Miró a su lado. La otra mitad de su cama estaba vacía y fría. El aroma de la arqueóloga casi había desaparecido. Se sentó la orilla de la cama. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Todo su entrenamiento consistía en un constante control de sus emociones, pero vaya que en este momento le estaba costando trabajo.

¿De nuevo? ¿En serio de nuevo se había ido, y lo había dejado allí? ¿Después de todo? ¿Después de que ella misma correspondiera a sus besos, le dijera que no se iba a ir y se quedara dormida a su lado? Se veía tan feliz, tan hermosa allí con él, ¿se había arrepentido a último minuto? ¿Por qué?

Unas preguntas llevaban a otras, y Zoro no sacaba ninguna conclusión en claro. Se negaba a pensar que realmente Robin lo hubiera rechazado una vez más, sin embargo estaba seguro de que se encontraba solo otra vez.

Quizás….quizás estaba en la cocina. Quizás no lo había querido despertar, quizás había ido al baño y ya volvería, ¿no?

Se volvió a escuchar que tocaban a su puerta, esta vez con mucha más fuerza que la anterior.

-Pase- dijo en tono fastidiado mientras buscaba una camisa entre sus desordenados cajones.

-¡Zoro! ¿Está aquí Robin?

Zoro miró de reojo a Nami. La pelirroja era presa de una gran agitación, lo que llamó la atención del espadachín.

-No…no, aquí no está.

Nami dio con un pie en el piso y se dio la vuelta. Zoro la siguió.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Ella no contestó. Salieron a cubierta, donde esperaban los demás.

Sanji lucía relajado, pero al ver a Nami salr de donde el espadachín aún más preocupada que antes, y al peliverde tras ella con un rostro que evidenciaba que él también comenzaba a preocuparse, el rubio sintió cierto temor.

-Tampoco está con Zoro- informó la navegante. Los demás reanudaron una interrumpida búsqueda. Zoro se acercó.

-¿Alguien me puede decir qué pasa?- preguntó Zoro, impaciente porque no le habían explicado nada.

-Llegamos hace un rato- informó Ussop mientras con sus lentes especiales visualizaba a lo lejos- y no encontramos a Robin en ningún lado. Sabíamos que estabas en tu habitación porque roncaste un poco, pero de ella no hay rastro.

Nami comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-No está, la hemos buscado por todo el barco y la hemos llamado- explicó.

Zoro cerró los puños.

-Ella no podía salir del barco- siguió Chopper, con los ojos a punto de derramarse en lágrimas- yo le había dicho que lo mejor para ella y para el bebé era que no hiciera esfuerzos muy pesados, y que siempre tenía que haber alguien cuidándola. Ella no pudo haberse ido sola…y si lo hizo…y si lo hizo…

No pudo continuar. Franky le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ninguno de los transportes del Sunny está fuera de su lugar- informó el Cyborg- y no hay huellas en la playa. Al menos, ninguna reciente además de las nuestras.

Zoro y Sanji se miraron y un segundo después se aventaron al agua. Nadaron como peces alrededor del barco, temiendo que la arqueóloga hubiera caído al agua en cuyo caso cabía esperar lo peor. Los demás se asomaron por la borda hasta que los dos volvieron a sacar la cabeza.

-¡Se acerca un barco!- gritó de pronto Luffy tirándose desde la torre de vigía, y cayendo directamente sobre Ussop y Chopper. Antes de que lo golpearan, se levanto a toda velocidad y comenzó a correr por toda la cubierta del barco, y comenzó el caos. Sanji y Zoro, olvidándose por momentos de la preocupación, comenzaron a discutir. Cuando Sanji comenzó a hablar de la relación de la arqueóloga con el espadachín éste le tapó la boca con las manos.

Sanji sacó su lengua y lamió la palma de la mano de Zoro que en seguida la retiró y dieron comienzo a los golpes.

Mientras tanto la barca que se acercaba llegó a su lado. Era una nave pequeña y veloz.

-¡Mugiwara san!- oyeron la voz de una joven -¡Nami san! ¡Chopper san! ¡Soy Liena!

Todos se asomaron por la barandilla del barco, y vieron a la joven doctora saludándolos.

Luffy en seguida estiró sus brazos para subirla al barco. Una vez arriba, ella se asomó hacia su pequeña embarcación.

-¡Espérenme allí!- ordenó a los hombres que la acompañaban- ¡descansen un poco mientras tanto!

Liena se dio la vuelta hacia los Mugiwaras, que la miraban ligeramente confundidos.

-Pero…Liena, ¿qué haces aquí?

Para haberlos alcanzado a esas alturas, ella debía haber navegado casi tanto como ellos.

-Se trata de algo muy serio, Nami san. ¿En donde está Nico san?

Nami bajó la vista.

-Ella…desapareció esta mañana- contestó la navegante- no tenemos idea de dónde esta.

El rostro de Liena se descompuso. Tuvo que sentarse.

-Llegué tarde…- sintió las miradas de los piratas sobre ella. Levantó la vista- ella no desapareció. Fue secuestrada, de nuevo- el silencio no ayudó. Nadie parecía ser capaz de reaccionar- Por mi hermano, Red.

Nami comenzó a reir nerviosamente.

-N…no…eso no puede ser…Red está muerto, Robin lo mató…

Liena negó con la cabeza.

-Esta vivo, llevo meses siguiéndole el rastro- explicó- No sé cómo lo hizo, pero sobrevivió a los ataques y escapó de la fortaleza un poco antes de que ustedes se fueran. Como yo regresé a la ciudad mis empleados tardaron en informarme. Yo les iba a decir a ustedes que se cuidaran antes de que se fueran pero cuando fuimos a buscarlos ya habían dejado la isla. Traté de mandarles una carta, pero todas las que intenté fueron devueltas. Salí unos días después de ustedes y me puse a buscarlo- se tocó la frente- su ultimo rastro me trajo a esta isla. Hace un rato vi este barco y lo reconocí, sabía que eran ustedes. Entonces comprendí que todo este tiempo Red los había estado siguiendo.

Zoro apretó los puños. Recordaba el daño que ese hombre le estaba haciendo a Robin cuando los encontró. Recordaba todas las cosas que él había dicho de ella, y también que Robin había mencionado que tenía un pasado con él. La sangre comenzó a hervirle.

-Pe…pero, eso no quiere decir necesariamente que Red se haya llevado a Robin, ¿No?- preguntó Ussop- podría ser cualquier otra cosa.

Liena cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

-Mi hermano esta del otro lado de esta isla, en una pequeña embarcación. No sé ustedes- levantó la vista dirigiéndola hacia Nami- pero yo estoy casi segura de que él tiene a Nico san. Si le hace algo…yo no me lo voy a poder perdonar.

.

.

.

Cuando Robin recuperó el conocimiento, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una bodega. Había barriles y cajas de madera a su alrededor. Arriba, el sol brillaba sobre ella a través de un hueco cuadrado en un techo de madera, cubierto con una reja. Se cubrió con una mano para evitar que le diera en los ojos. Trató de ponerse en pie, para buscar meterse en las sombras, pero sus piernas y todo su cuerpo seguían débiles y no se podía mover de donde estaba.

Secuestrada, eso era más que seguro.

Se abrazó a si misma un momento, y buscó fuerzas para moverse. Logró arrastrarse un poco, y se refugió junto a unos barriles que había cerca de allí, de manera que desde arriba no pudieran verla. Escuchó atentamente. El sonido del mar le llegó desde afuera y sintió un suave vaivén, con lo que pudo determinar que se encontraba en un barco, no muy grande al parecer.

Siguió preguntándose quién se habría atrevido a secuestrarla. Apretó los ojos; trataba de mantenerse despierta a cualquier costo pero la debilidad que sentía en esos momentos la tentaba a quedarse dormida de nuevo.

No. No podía. De nuevo, no debía abandonar la esperanza, sobre todo porque ahora tenía una razón más para volver, ahora estaba segura de que Zoro la amaba, no sabia porqué exactamente, pero ahora si era capaz de creerle y de corresponderle abiertamente. No le iba a abandonar, no lo dejaría creer que ella lo había dejado de nuevo sin importarle lo que él pudiera sentir. Le iba a hacer ver que ella como mujer realmente valía la pena, y que podían estar juntos. Lo haría sin dudarlo.

Se contrajo contra los barriles cuando escuchó la reja abrirse pesadamente. Desde la cubierta alguien saltó.

Se escucharon los pesados pasos dentro de la bodega. La persona avanzó y se escucharon los barriles caer, más bien, parecía que esa persona los estaba tirando. Cada vez con más violencia. Robin se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo.

Trató de florecer una de sus manos para defenderse en caso necesario, pero nada. Robin abrió sus ojos mirando a su mano derecha.

_No…no puede…_

En ese momento los barriles juntos a los que estaba fueron quitados del camino y lanzados lejos.

-¿Escondiéndote, gatita? A estas alturas deberías saber que no te sirve de nada.

.

.

.

Se organizaron rápidamente. Chopper y Ussop se quedaron en el barco por cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir y los demás harían camino a través de la isla.

Zoro estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sus espadas estaban listas para lo que fuera. Pero tardaban mucho en irse. Cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía eterno, todavía estaban todos hablando acerca de lo que necesitarían hacer para salvar a Robin.

Finalmente se pusieron en camino lo más rápido que pudieron.

.

.

.

-Mira nada más, preciosa, te ves divina- pronunció caminando alrededor de ella. Robin se contrajo y trató de hacer que su ligero camisón cubriera todo lo que fuera posible- bueno, dicen que todas las embarazadas son hermosas. Sin embargo tú ya lo eras antes de que te preñaran.

El desprecio que Red le producía era terrible. Y ahora m´s que nunca, le temía. Había conseguido sobrevivir a un ataque que hubiera matado a cualquiera, de algún modo lo había logrado. Su cuerpo aun se veía algo torcido, y cojeaba un poco al caminar. Su rostro no era tan atractivo ya, y en él se había quedado una mueca extraña y torcida.

-Y mira qué sensual vistes aún en tu estado… ¿es realmente necesario? Estabas con el espadachín, ¿cierto?- se inclinaba sobre ella sin dejar de caminar a su alrededor- ¿sigues metiéndote con él, preciosa?

-Cállate…

-¿Y logra satisfacerte, pequeña puta?

-¡Cállate!

-Jhá. Me sorprendió mucho que un hombre como él estuviera dispuesto a defenderte de esa forma. Debes hacer algo muy bien para que se negara a perderte de ese modo.

Robin guardó silencio. Se guardó las lágrimas, resistió. Sabia que no era verdad. Sabía que Zoro no la quería a su lado slo por el sexo, él estaba con ella porque la amaba. Tenía que quedarse con eso en la cabeza.

-¿Ya no me pides que calle, preciosa? Será que lo aceptas. Es inevitable, nada evita que estes consciente de eso.

No, ella no era así. Ella se entregó a Zoro desde un principio porque quería estar con él. lo encontraba atractivo y deseaba acercarse a él. Quizás no fue la mejor forma de buscar una buena relacion con el peliverde, pero para ella representó un mundo de diferencia desde estar todo el tiempo ignorándose.

¿Sería que ella buscaba realmente algo con Zoro desde un principio? ¿No sería amor lo que llevaba sintiendo desde la primera vez que estuvo con el?

Darse cuenta de eso le dolía más que escuchar a Red humillándola todo lo que podía. De eso, y de lo maltrechos que habían quedado sus sentimientos y su capacidad para amar por culpa del infeliz que de nuevo la había secuestrado.

.

.

.

No tardarían mucho en llegar al otro lado de la isla y a decir verdad los Mugiwaras estaban listos para lo peor. Era evidente para todos que el más afectado por la situación, quisiera mostrarlo o no, era Zoro.

No le encontraban explicación, por lo menos todos los que no conocían la historia. La verdad era que pocas veces habían visto a Zoro así de molesto, y corría con tanta determinación que no parecía que fuera a perderse si lo dejaban solo. El espadachín iba pensando en muchísimas cosas. Se sentía culpable de haber dudado de Robin, y de haberse molestado cuando no la vio junto a él. Ahora sólo deseaba recuperarla y tenerla de nuevo a su lado, a ella y a su bebé.

La extensión de un lado a otro de la isla parecía eterna, pero el espadachín estaba determinado a llegar a ella y encontrarla.

.

.

.

Red seguía dando vueltas alrededor de Robin, acosándola con la mirada, acariciando de vez en cuando sus hombros hasta el momento en que ella se sacudía para que lo soltara.

-No te pongas delicada, pequeña. Tú y yo sabemos que soportas más que esto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto después de tanto tiempo?

Red caminó lentamente hasta llegar enfrente de ella. se puso en cuclillas, para poder verla a los ojos. Acercó su mano y acarició su mejilla, observando sus ojos un momento. Desde ahí, la empujó. Robin se fue de espaldas pero consiguió sostenerse para no impactar con su espalda o su cabeza.

-Tú has sido mi maldito dolor de cabeza desde que te conocí. Primero porque conquistarte fue una de las cosas más difíciles que hice en toda mi vida. Luego conseguir que quisieras acostarte conmigo me costó aún más.

Robin volteo la cara. Recordar aquellos momentos de su vida simplemente le daba asco.

-Luego de que te escaparas de los marinos y te las arreglaras para romper mi columna y escapar, fui el hazmerreír de todo Scarllat. Aun cuando encontré la manera de recuperarme y volverme más fuerte- le sujetó la cara con dureza y la volteó hacia él- no dejaron de burlarse de mi. Fue entonces que mi padre comenzó a buscar a alguien más que se hiciera cargo de todo cuando él muriera.

La soltó y siguió caminando. Robin se mantuvo firme, tal como se lo había propuesto, no iba a llorar.

-Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando supe de ti tiempo después. Te habías unido a los Mugiwaras. Fue entonces que empecé a predecir los movimientos que harían, y contraté gente que desarrollara la droga que ahora esta haciendo efecto sobre ti. Cuando te secuestré aquel día, mi plan original era tenerte y terminar con la investigación. Después- la miró y sonrío descaradamente- violarte una y otra vez hasta que no quedara un gramo de seguridad, tranquilidad, valentía ni orgullo en ti. Luego te entregaría con los marines y me quedaría con tu recompensa tal y como debía haber sido desde un principio.

Robin siguió sin contestar nada a lo que él decía. Espero unos segundos a que buscara su mirada de nuevo, y estableció contacto visual con él.

-¿Sabes? Tú también me hiciste mucho daño. Gracias a ti…deje de creer en el amor y en todo lo bello que pudo haber en mi vida- esperó un momento, reflexionando y luego continuó-. Por tu culpa casi arruino el único verdadero amor que ha habido en mi vida y con quien sé que voy a ser feliz. Todo este tiempo me he torturado a mi misma creyendo que no merecía amar ni que me amaran. Pero logré superarlo, Red. Mírate. Tú ni siquiera lo has podido olvidar, mucho menos lograrás superarlo por mucho que me maltrates y me humilles.

Red comenzó a reír, burlándose de ella y de sus palabras.

-No me interesa por el momento lo que tengas que decir. De todos modos, esta vez tengo un plan mucho mejor.

Robin levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

Red camino unos pasos lejos de ella, aún cojeando, aún moviéndose extrañamente.

-Mírame, preciosa. Ya no tengo nada qué perder. Mi querida hermana sabe que todo el dinero y las propiedades eran de ella. mis enemigos me han dado por muerto. Ya no tengo nombre ni recursos. Pero, ¿Sabes qué ocurrió? La noticia de tu embarazo ha corrido como pólvora entre los marines.

Robin ahora sí mostró reacción a lo que el decía. Sólo pensar todo lo que las palabras de Red implicaban le comenzó a causar un gran temor.

-Tuve la suerte de enterarme en un bar. Ellos sabían que quedarían muy mal con la población si aprendían y efectuaban algún tipo de represión contra una mujer embarazada, así que buscaban que alguien hiciera el trabajo sucio.

Se acercó a ella de nuevo. Le sonrió y comenzó a hablarle en susurros, cada vez más cerca de su rostro.

-Nadie se atrevía. Todos sabían que de intentar llevarte, se tendrían que enfrentar con los Mugiwaras. Pero yo…como ya te dije, nada que perder. En cambio, yo ya te había secuestrado una vez, y estaba seguro de que podía haberlo de nuevo, y mira nada más, lo logré.

Robin retiró el rostro cuando el acercó su mano a su mejilla. Red la tomó de las muñecas y con violencia la obligo a levantarse, y comenzó a caminar, jalándola para sacarla de la bodega. La arqueóloga forcejeaba a pesar de su debilidad y esto solo molestaba a su captor. Finalmente la dejó, y ella, por el impulso de la propia fuerza que empleaba para tratar de soltarse, cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué ganas con todo esto? Mis amigos no tardarán en encontrarme, habrás fracasado de nuevo.

-Mira, estúpida…si pudiera hacerlo, hace mucho que me hubiera movido de aquí. Pero los marines están obsesionados con el orden. No me pagarán por ti a menos que ellos mismos te recojan en este lugar. Pero en caso de que tus amigos decidan venir, no habrá ningún problema- la tomó del cabello, la jaló hacia él ignorando el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro- ya que tu misma los alejarás, y les dirás que no te quieres ir de aquí.

.

.

.

Los Mugiwaras llegaron a la playa y vieron el barco, no muy lejos de la orilla. Liena asintió.

-Es el barco de Red san. Seguramente tiene a Nico san ahí adentro.

-¿Qué haremos?

Luffy se acomodó el sombrero y miró hacia el barco. Estaba harto de Red, harto de secuestros, y harto de que sus nakama no pudieran estar en paz ni cuando se trataba de algo tan bello y especial como el embarazo de Robin. De su cuenta corría que ella estaría esa misma noche, con ellos a salvo dentro del Sunny.

-Atacar a ese mal nacido ya mismo.

Volteó ver a su segundo oficial. Había dicho exactamente lo que él esperaba oír.

-Ya escucharon a Zoro- corroboró, dándole a aquello tonalidad de orden- hay que darle a ese bastardo lo que se merece.

.

.

.

Robin frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Red. Éste la miró con burla, claramente esperando a que ella preguntara, lo cual finalmente hizo. Aún la tenía sujeta del cabello, y la morena luchaba por que el dolor disminuyera aunque fuera un poco.

-¿Y porqué demonios iba yo a cometer semejante estupidez?

-Pues, querida, los marines me dieron cierto apoyo en caso de que fuera necesario. Puedo contigo, pero lamentablemente si tus amigos se presentan, necesitaré ayuda. Ahora, ¿crees que después de Ennies Lobby ellos escatimarían en recursos para detenerte a ti y a tus amigos?

Robin lo miró directamente a los ojos, buscando alguna señal de mentira o de dudas. No encontró nada en ellos, salvo una mueca terrible que se burlaba de ella.

-Si ellos se presentan aquí, una llamada y cientos de barcos de la marina aparecerán en el horizonte y rodearán toda la isla. Si no quieres que eso suceda, simplemente coopera y oblígalos a irse- Robin lo miró- ¿No era tu plan al principio alejarte para evitar que les hicieran daño por ti? Puedes usar eso como excusa. Que crean que decidiste escapar.

Red lo sabia….seguramente los había estado espiando. Robin sentía una gran necesidad de proteger a sus amigos siempre que estuviera en sus manos, no soportaría que les hicieran daño por su causa. Entonces era eso; ella y su bebé o todos juntos.

Incluso la primera vez que Red la secuestrara, su más grande miedo, y lo que quería evitar a toda costa era que sus amigos tuvieran que enfrentar de nuevo a los marines, o incluso al Gobierno Mundial por ella.

Ahora era lo mismo. Pero, ¿qué hacer? Luffy se pondría furioso si ella no creía en él y en la tripulación. Y Zoro. Tenía que ir con él y explicarle lo ocurrido. Tenia que volver al barco y hacerlo feliz, y darle a su bebé la vida que quería para él, con sus nakamas, todos felices y juntos, y continuar su viaje.

Un ruido se escuchó afuera. Alguien golpeaba el barco.

-Parece que han llegado aquí. Bueno pequeña, tu decidirás qué hacer. Sal de aquí ahora.

.

.

.

Los Mugiwaras esperaron luego de que un gran golpe de Luffy hiciera retumbar la pequeña embarcación de arriba abajo. Unos segundos después su respuesta llegó.

Robin apareció en la cubierta del barco. Se alzó sobre ellos, los observó. Caminó hasta la barandilla. Descalza, con el pelo un poco revuelto, de apariencia débil y vulnerable.

Imprimió firmeza en sus ojos. Tensó su barbilla, extendió sus manos para evitar que los puños cerrados evidenciaran duda.

Pasó sus ojos azules una vez mas sobre cada uno de sus amigos ahí presentes.

Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Zoro...Zoro… ¿Liena? ¡Liena! Si ella estaba allí…seguro estaban conscientes de que era Red quien la había secuestrado, o al menos tendrían alguna idea.

Oculto de la vista de ellos, un poco más atrás de ella, Red tosió para avisarle que tenía que darse prisa. Robin volteó hacia él.

-¡Robin! ¡Venimos por ti!

La voz de su capitán animó un poco el maltrecho corazón de su nakama. Robin respiró profundamente antes de hablar. Ya había elegido sus palabras.

-No iré a ningún lado- dijo a un volumen apenas suficiente para ser escuchada por sus nakama- al menos no con ustedes.

-¿De qué hablas, Robin? ¡Tu vuelves al barco con nosotros, lo quieras o no!- grito la navegante a su vez.

Robin cerró sus puños y volteó un poco hacia Red. Luego de recibir una mirada superior de su parte, volvió a verlos a ellos.

-No tengo motivos para volver- respondió bajando un poco la vista, así como la velocidad y el volumen de su voz. Sus ojos se dirigieron al espadachín.

¿Lo decía por él? Zoro estaba desconcertado, ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿La había lastimado sin darse cuenta?

En cuestión de segundos sus pensamientos se fueron a la noche anterior, preguntándose si había dicho algo que la ofendiera. ¿Le dio a entender que sólo la quería para tener sexo? No, no, no, él estaba seguro de que había dicho que iban a hacer el amor, no a tener "sexo". ¿Acaso medio dormido había terminado por hacer alguna estupidez?

No tenia sentido, y por eso las palabras de Robin le estaban doliendo mucho.

-¡Nico san! ¡Su embarazo es delicado, recuérdelo! ¡No puede estar arriesgándose así nada más!

Claro que lo recordaba. Claro que sí.

-Váyanse. No los necesito, hablo en serio.

Red sonrió complacido. Esperaba que los Mugiwaras se fueran finalmente, y Robin parecía estar haciendo un gran trabajo.

Robin hizo un ultimo esfuerzo, y desde lo más profundo de su ser, consiguió florecer una mano en la espalda de Zoro.

Éste se exaltó terriblemente cuando la mano le tapó los labios pero se tranquilizó al reconocerlo. Los demás miraron y comprendieron el mensaje. Ella les dijo algo con los ojos, y quedaron expectantes, sin emitir el más mínimo ruido.

Robin desapareció la mano.

-Se han marchado- pronunció alzando un poco más la voz. Red amplió aun más su sonrisa y se puso en pie. Se acercó a ella.

-Buen trabajo, preciosa- pronunció mientras la sujetaba de la cara y le plantaba un beso terrible. Ella se resistió, sobre todo porque sabía que eso lo distraería y no vería a sus amigos. Desde el primer momento Zoro estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla de nuevo?

Pero Sanji apoyó su mano en uno de sus brazos, deteniéndolo, sujetándolo en la realidad.

Así como Red lo había hecho, ellos se aproximaron al barco con el fin de ocultarse de su vista.

Cuando Robin lo notó, se alejó de él violentamente.

-Vaya, por un momento podría jurar que me estabas correspondiendo.

-No podría hacerlo nunca, bastardo.

Robin recorrió con su vista a Red. Él tenía un pequeño den den mushi con el que podía contactar a los marines. Ese era su objetivo. Detrás de Red, pudo ver que sus compañeros subían al barco en silencio.

-Pero…puedo hacer…lo que tu quieras…- susurró, alejando su vista de sus amigos y plantándola en él- si me das el den den mushi que tienes allí. Ya que mis amigos se han ido, no lo necesitarás. Cuando los marines lleguen por mi, simplemente me iré y cobrarás tu recompensa. Mientras tanto, puedo hacerte _muy_ feliz.

Robin sabía que la lujuria podía con Red. En ese sentido, era todo lo contrario de Zoro, le costaba resistirse a unas palabras susurradas al oído, a una cara bonita, a un cuerpo sugerente. Lo sabía incluso desde antes de acostarse con él, cuando habían sido novios. Quizás por eso le había costado tanto estar a su lado, pues no estaba segura de ser lo que él esperaba. Pero ahora, con tanto tiempo pasado ya, sabía que aún en su estado constituía una gran tentación, con todas sus letras, para él.

-¿Y que ganas tú si te doy el den den mushi? A ti tampoco te sirve de nada, y me parece muy sospechoso que rebajes aún más tu dignidad a cambio de él.

Zoro y los demás miraban la escena, sorprendidos. Zoro era el más atento. Cualquier toque, cualquier roce que ese imbécil efectuaba sobre Robin le daba más fuerza para querer matarlo.

-Yo…sólo quiero asegurarme de que no dañarás a mis amigos- suspiró- ellos siguen en la isla, lamentablemente. Quiero que me lleven a mi, y solamente a mi, y que puedan seguir tranquilamente. Aún si lo hacen sin mí. Además…mírame- agregó bajando un poco la voz- estoy débil…vulnerable…

Red saco de entre sus ropas el den den mushi y lo movió frente a sus ojos.

-Antes de que te lo dé, ¿Qué te parece si haces algo lindo por mi?

Robin cerró sus ojos. Sabía que a Red le gustaba su sufrimiento. Al abrirlos se dirigieron como una centella hacia sus amigos, apenas lo suficiente para saber que podrían actuar. Ella sonrío, acercando su rostro al de Red.

-Como gustes.

Pero antes de que él pudiera sentir los labios de la arqueóloga, un golpe en su espalda lo derribó. Robin se había alejado antes de que lo recibiera. Zoro le había dado con la empuñadura de la espada, sabía que si usaba el filo podría dañar a Robin que aún estaba algo cerca.

En el proceso, Red soltó el den den mushi, que voló por los aires. Robin lo atrapó y lo aferró a su pecho, sintiendo cómo éste palpitaba con muchísima fuerza, contenta de que hubiera pasado. Zoro se acercó a ella, olvidándose por completo de sus intenciones de matar a Red y la abrazó sin dudarlo, y ella le correspondió al abrazo, deseando fundirse con él, consciente de que el espadachín podría sentir su agitación y su miedo.

Los demás se ocuparon en sujetar a Red. Nadie preguntó por el desesperado abrazo que el espadachín y la arqueóloga se daban. Se soltaron.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el peliverde bastante preocupado.

-Sí…sí, ahora lo estoy.

Zoro respiró profundamente. Aún deseaba asesinar a Red, pero la presencia de Robin, extrañamente, ahora tenia la facultad de calmarlo y hacerlo sentir con una profunda paz.

Iba a besarla, iba a llevarla de regreso con él, iba a cuidar de ella, la iba a amar como ella lo merecía. Pero la risa de Red acabó con la tranquilidad que habían sentido todos al recuperar a la arqueóloga.

-¿De verdad creíste que sería tan estúpido para darte ese den den mushi así nada más? –preguntó el castaño, mirando a Robin- Claro que no. Llamé a los marines mientras tú "hablabas con tus amigos". Supe desde el principio que querían engañarme, zorra.

Sanji le dio una patada en la cara que lo hizo salir disparado.

-¡A ella no la insultas, cabrón!- gritó mientras corría hacia él para seguir pateándolo. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hacia él, un ruido los distrajo. Eran cañones.

Voltearon hacia el mar. Se acercaban muchos barcos. Muchísimos barcos de la marina. El horizonte parecía estar cubierto de ellos.

-¿Porqué llevarme sólo tu recompensa si puedo tener la de todos los Mugiwaras juntos?

Tuvo que callarse cuando una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre el. Luffy estaba completamente furioso.

-¡Con mis nakamas no vuelves a meterte, mal nacido!

Lo siguió golpeando hasta que sus quejidos desaparecieron. Los demás miraron hacia el horizonte.

-Hay que volver al Sunny y encontrar el modo de salir de aquí- decidió Nami, volteando a ver a Luffy una vez que éste dejó a Red en paz.

-A este nos lo llevamos- decidió el capitán- Liena, tú decidirás luego qué hacer con él, es tu hermano.

Ella asintió.

Iban a ponerse en camino, cuando Robin se dobló y emitió un quejido gigantesco mientras sujetaba su estómago. Liena y Nami corrieron a su lado, Zoro la sujetaba de los brazos para que no cayera o se lastimara. Liena le reviso y le preguntó qué sentía.

La voz de Robin estaba apagada, casi no podía hablar. Entre la debilidad que tenía, las emociones del momento y el dolor, no era capaz de componerse. Finalmente, un líquido comenzó a salir de ella, impresionando a todos.

-¡Se le ha roto la fuente!- gritó Liena- ¡se adelantó el parto!

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? No puede dar a luz aquí, además estamos en problemas- Nami comenzaba a ponerse histérica.

-¡Hay que llevarla al barco, para que Chopper y Liena puedan atenderla!- decidió Luffy.

-El camino es largo, sería peligroso que la trasladáramos así- interfirió Franky.

-¿Y qué hacemos con los marines?- preguntó Brook, tratando de mantenerse sereno.

-¡No podemos someter a Robin swan a tanto peligro!- gritó Sanji a su vez, y entonces todo alrededor se convirtió en un desastre, todos gritaban, todos temían por Robin pero no podían ponerse de acuerdo.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó Zoro mientras sostenía a Robin, en el piso, tratando de que resistiera el dolor- Liena, ¿Podemos llevarla de regreso al barco?

Se hizo el silencio. Liena revisó rápidamente a Robin, mientras ella respiraba con agitación y de vez en cuando hacía algún gesto de dolor.

-Sí, pero con muchísimo cuidado.

Zoro miró a Robin.

-Robin… ¿tu quieres? ¿Puedes aguantar?

Robin miró los ojos de Zoro un momento. Esos mismos ojos que antes la miraban con odio, luego con indiferencia, y luego con pasión, ahora la miraban con amor. Decidió confiar en ellos. Asintió.

-Bien. ¿Capitán?

Luffy miró a Zoro y a Robin. Asintió también.

-Hay que cubrirlos. Brook, Nami, al frente. Franky, Sanji y yo iremos atrás. Liena, atenta. Atiende a Robin si ocurre algo.

Bajaron a la playa y emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Liena se aseguró de que la posición en que Zoro cargaba a Robin fuera cómoda para ella. Franky subió a la doctora a sus espaldas y se apresuraron a través de la isla.

-Robin, tienes que resistir- decía el espadachín mientras corría siguiendo a Nami y a Brook- si algo te sucede no podré perdonármelo nunca.

Mas no recibía respuesta. Robin no tenía energías ni siquiera para sostenerle la mirada, y de pronto se le perdía.

-Por favor… por favor, mi amor…aguanta…

_Continuará…_

_Me encantaría oír a Zoro decirle "mi amor" a alguien, jaja. A Robin. No a Tashigi ni a Nami, ni siquiera a Kuina. A Robin y nada más. Jhé. Se nota mi fangirlismo._

_Aww y pues como ya dije antes, este fue el penultimo capitulo. Muchas gracias por los Reviews que me han mandado, en serio los aprecio a todos y cada uno. Entonces ya saben, queridos lectores, ojalá me dejen reviews para saber qué les ha parecido y sus dudas y sugerencias. _

_Los quiero :)_

_Aoshika October_


	14. Eating all your kings and queens

_Buenas Tardes! Al fin, esto se me hizo larguísimo! El último capitulo del fic. Debo decir, que estoy contenta._

_Resumen: Por supuesto que no esperaba más. Sabía que no le iba a dar lo que necesitaba, tenía después de todo un corazón negro. Sexo tal vez, pero hasta ahí. Y no le importaba, a final de cuentas. Pero, ¿Y si comenzaba a importarle?_

_Pareja: ZoroxRobin_

_Advertencias: Lime, lemon, no muy desarrollados. Tal vez lenguaje altisonante en algún capítulo._

_Advertencia extra: por ser el capitulo final me permití a mi misma poner cursilerías. Las amo, en serio. De todas formas espero que no les desagrade. Por si acaso, les recomiendo tener limón o sal a la mano. No me hago responsable de que vomiten corazones. _

_Disc: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, sino del mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Escribo este fic sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento mío y de quien se tome la molestia de leer_

**Black, Black Heart**

**Capítulo 13: Eating all your Kings and queens**

Para cuando llegaron al barco, Ussop y Chopper ya habían visto que venían desde lejos, y los dos estaban preocupados porque habían visto los barcos de los marines acercándose y no sabían qué hacer. Pero se habían alarmado especialmente al notar que Zoro llevaba cargada a Robin, así que se apresuraron a ayudarlos a subir.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Robin?- preguntó el reno, preocupado, pero al ver la expresión de Rbin no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Se transformó a su heavy-point y la tomó de brazos de Zoro para llevarla a la enfermería. Liena lo siguió. En eso estaban cuando se escuchó una explosión y el barco comenzó a mecerse violentamente.

Los barcos casi habían llegado hasta ellos. De modo que el resto de los Mugiwara tenían que proteger el barco y confiar en que Chopper y Liena ayudarían a Robin.

-Hay que salir de aquí- decidió Nami- no podemos esperar a que nos alcancen.

-Podemos usar el Coup de Burst, y saldremos de esta rápido…- propuso Franky. Nami se negó.

-No…no, hace un momento cuando el barco comenzó a moverse escuché a Robin quejarse con fuerza. No podemos usarlo, podríamos hacerle daño. Ella está pasando por un momento muy delicado.

Franky asintió.

-Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es abrirnos paso nosotros mismos.

-Pero tampoco podemos usar el Gaon Cannon- observó Sanji- nada que casi voltee el barco, como es habitual.

Nami volteó a ver a sus compañeros y sonrió.

-Aún podemos usar el Chiken Voyage.

Zoro y Luffy ya se les estaban adelantando, ambos desviando cañones y protegiendo el barco de ellos. Sanji se fue a ayudarles.

-Tendrás que voltear el barco si quieres usar eso, nena- observó el Cyborg, rechazando a su vez una bala que iba rumbo a él y a Nami. La navegante se adelantó al timón.

-Yo me encargo de eso, ustedes protejan al Sunny.

Ussop se asomó por la barandilla y les habló a los amigos de Liena.

-¡Oigan!- Gritó, lanzándoles una cuerda con un gancho- sujeten su barco al nuestro, nos vamos ya.

Ellos obedecieron.

Zoro sintió su sangre helarse cuando escuchó un quejido muy alto de parte de la arqueóloga, ya que se encontraba relativamente cerca de la enfermería. Maldijo a los marines y volvió a la carga.

.

.

.

_-Falta poco para alinearnos con ellos. El barco se voltea muy lentamente, si no me doy prisa terminarán por subir al barco- _luego Nami les echó un vistazo a sus amigos_- aunque no creo que ellos lo permitan. Zoro menos que nadie-_ y siguió concentrándose en sus esfuerzos por voltear el barco en medio de aquella zona de desastre.

El trío monstruoso se desvivía en retirar las balas y los disparos que llegaban desde los barcos, que ahora se encontraban cada vez más cerca.

Luffy salió desde el Snunny a uno de los barcos de los marines y una vez allí comenzó a correr como loco golpeando a todo al que podía.

Como había dos barcos cerrados a los lados de ellos, el Sunny estaba teniendo aún mayores problemas para voltearse. Pero el capitán, con su increíble fuerza, logró abrir un poco el espacio.

El cocinero y el espadachín no se quedaron atrás y también abordaron los barcos que se encontraban más cerca. Ellos solos podían bastante bien con ellos.

Franky, Brook y Ussop seguían protegiendo el barco.

Nami también llegó a escuchar los gritos desgarradores de la arqueóloga, y aquello la hacía estremecer. Pero después de un rato, no escuchó nada más.

Sabía perfectamente que el embarazo era riesgoso. Era el primero, además de que Robin había pasado por cosas muy peligrosas como las drogas que le habían administrado.

No tenía idea de si debía alegrarse porque los gritos se hubieran detenido o asustarse. Aquello podía significar lo mejor o lo peor.

Unos marines lograron subir al barco, la mayoría de ellos siendo casi enseguida detenidos por Franky y Brook, pero quedaron varios que lograron colarse al interior del barco.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Franky, yendo tras ellos, pero fue distraído por una serie de balas que casi no logra esquivar- ¡Espadachín!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Zoro era el que estaba más cerca y acababa de hundir un barco.

.

.

.

Chopper se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta siendo derribada. Robin seguía quejándose en voz baja, aun no había pasado pero realmente se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Al ver a los marines en la puerta, el médico sintió unos horribles deseos de matarlos a todos, pero quería paz, así que retomó su heavy- point y cubrió a Robin con su cuerpo.

-¡Váyanse!- ordenó valientemente- ¡No les dejaré ponerle una mano encima!

Liena había abrazado a la arqueóloga con cuidado y también se había resguardado detrás de Chopper.

Pero ellos no hicieron caso y trataron de aproximarse. Chopper no pudo más y se fue sobre ellos con toda su fuerza. Los expulso de la enfermería justo cuando Zoro llegó. Él, furioso, comenzó a atacar también con todas sus fuerzas y los marines que quedaron enteros no tuvieron otra opción que salir de allí.

-Chopper, ¿cómo está…?

-Manténlos alejados de aquí- lo interrumpió Chopper seriamente- Todavía no terminamos y esto está siendo muy difícil para ella.

Zoro asintió. Tomó los cuerpos del resto de los marines que quedaban allí, y con furia los lanzó por la borda antes de seguir atacando. Ya no se subió a otros barcos, siguió protegiendo el Sunny.

Nami le dio repentinamente un golpe al timón, realmente frustrada.

-No hay espacio- se quejó- no puedo voltear el Sunny.

-¡Hay que usar el Coup de Burst, entonces!- Dijo Zoro.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Lastimaremos a Robin!

-Pues si no nos vamos de aquí pronto estos hijos de puta terminarán por subir al barco todos juntos- Zoro miró a su alrededor- son miles de ellos. En un descuido tratarían de llevársela, ¿quieres que eso pase?

No, por supuesto que no. Nami sabía que Zoro tenía razón y lo peor era que por el momento no tenían otra alternativa.

-Arghh…maldición- apretó las manos en el timonee- ¡Franky! Prepara el Coup de Burst. ¡Brook!- volteó hacia el músico- avísale a Chopper que tenga mucho cuidado con Robin.

-¡Voy, Nami san!

-¡Zoro!- pero a él no tenía nada que decirle, pues cumplía perfectamente con cuidar el barco., ella sabia que de haber podido él también hubiera tratado de evitar aquello, pero tenía razón después de todo. Si lo que querían era salir de allí rápido, no había otra alternativa.

Luffy y Sanji regresaron al Sunny y ayudaron a Zoro a expulsar a los marines que se les querían colgar.

-¡Ya está- informó Franky-, cuando quieras, nena!

-Bien, ¿No falta nadie?- volteó, dando un vistazo a su alrededor y contando mentalmente a sus nakamas. Brook regresó y le informó que ya había puesto sobre aviso a Chopper, así que al fin Nami dio la orden de activarlo.

En cuestión de décimas de segundo, después de un estruendo el Thousand Sunny salió disparado hacia el cielo, llevándose consigo el pequeño barco de Liena y uno que oro marino que se había quedado colgado tratando de subir.

Permanecieron todos expectantes, esperando tocar el agua de nuevo y viendo cómo los barcos de la marina desaparecían en el horizonte poco a poco hasta que dejaron de verlos. Finalmente el Sunny impactó con la superficie del agua, aproximadamente a un kilómetro de allí.

El impacto fue bastante fuerte, tuvieron que sostenerse muy bien pero aun así habían sentido como todo temblaba, hasta lo más profundo de sus cuerpos.

-¡Voy a ver que Robin chwan esté bien!- se adelantó Sanji. Zoro iba a ir tras él pero Nami lo detuvo.

-¡No! Tú te quedas a ayudarme a poner orden. Tengo que poner en marcha al Sunny hasta llegar por lo menos a alguna isla y aquí todo es un maldito caos.

Lo decía por que los demás Mugiwaras seguían atontados por el golpe, sobretodo Luffy, Brook y Ussop que corrían como locos por todos lados.

A Zoro no le quedó de otra que perseguir a su capitán y echárselo al hombro. El pequeño no dejaba de moverse, de modo que lo sujetó con fuerza y lo mismo hizo con los otros dos mientras Franky obedecía las órdenes de Nami para poner en marcha al Sunny. En eso estaban cuando Sanji volvió a cubierta, evidentemente nervioso.

-Ella está…. Bien, creo. Pero aun no nace. Ha habido ciertas complicaciones.

-Un parto puede durar horas- suspiró Nami- sólo nos queda esperar.

Zoro dejó en el piso a su capitán una vez que éste se calmó.

Esperar. Qué horror de palabra era esa.

.

.

.

Pasaron varias horas. La luz del sol ya había caído, dándole lugar a la noche. Habían anclado en un lugar escondido de una isla de verano. Estaba habitada, pero no tuvieron ningún problema.

Ahora todos los Mugiwara estaban apostados en la entrada de la enfermería, cuya puerta había sido repuesta en cuestión de segundos por Franky.

Los quejidos de la arqueóloga a veces se escuchaban y a veces no. Aquello era desesperante. Cada vez que la escuchaban, Franky trataba de contener las lágrimas, y "no lloraba" ruidosamente. Ussop estaba blanco y casi no se movía. Nami se abrazaba de Luffy, quien le había pasado un brazo por los hombros. En cuanto a él, Sanji y Zoro, los tres monstruos guardaban la compostura seriamente. Sanji se notaba nervioso, pero no por eso dejaba de mantenerse firme. Zoro respiraba profundamente, como si meditara. Pero cada vez que un grito o un quejido llegaba de la arqueóloga, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Los gritos de Robin se hicieron más fuertes, más largos, como si los dejara salir a propósito para helarles el alma a sus amigos.

-¡Vas muy bien Robin!- se oyó la voz de Chopper.

-Aguante, sólo un poco más- intervino la de Liena.

Llegó un grito más, más fuerte y largo que los anteriores, y posteriormente todo se quedó quieto en el pasillo mientras los Mugiwaras miraban fijamente la puerta de la enfermería.

Finalmente, acudió a sus oídos el ruido que habían esperado, el llanto suave, agudo y lleno de energía de un bebé.

-Ya nació…- Nami sujetó con fuerza las manos de Luffy mientras veían todos a la puerta. Zoro estaba a poco de perder toda su compostura. Las piernas le temblaban. Todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo.

Ambos doctores salieron de la enfermería al mismo tiempo y se tiraron de rodillas, exhaustos.

-¡Ya nació!- gritó Chopper hecho un mar de llanto.

-¡Es una preciosa niña!- secundó Liena, igual de llorona que Chopper.

Era chistoso que los dos doctores fueran tan sentimentales.

Fue como un golpe. Todos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer. Sanji estuvo a punto de burlarse de la cara de miedo que ponía Zoro, pero se contuvo. Ussop se puso, si era posible, aún más blanco.

-Un… bebé….va a haber un bebé en la tripulación- decía el pobre con los ojos dándole vueltas.

-¿Y de que cuernos hemos estado hablando los últimos seis meses, idiota narizón?- preguntó Sanji, aprovechando que no había podido burlarse de Zoro.

-Pues es que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de l que significaba- explicó, deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar sentado de nuevo en el piso.

Franky se puso a "No llorar con aún más fuerza". Nami comenzó a soltar lágrimas de felicidad y Luffy poco a poco sintió que su cuerpo entero quería saltar, gritar, bailar.

-¡Quiero verla!- exigió. Chopper y Liena se recuperaron en seguida y miraron al capitán con superioridad profesional.

-Robin y la niña necesitan descansar- dijo Liena.

-Haremos una última revisión y las dejaremos dormir. Mañana, en cuanto despierte por si misma, los dejaremos verla- informó Chopper.

Todos se quedaron de nuevo en la puerta hasta que ambos médicos salieron otra vez. Por lo que sabían, Robin estaba completamente exhausta y dormiría por bastante tiempo.

Sanji preparó la cena. Luego de cenar, Chopper y Liena se quedaron profundamente dormidos, de modo que los llevaron a dormir a las habitaciones.

El resto de la tripulación simplemente no pudo conciliar el sueño. Estaban todos en cubierta, como esperando a que llegara el amanecer. Es que había sido todo tan sorpresivo, ¿quién diría que Robin tendría a su hija así, de repente? Esperaban el parto en unos dos meses más y de pronto, de golpe y porrazo, la vida les había cambiado por completo sin que pudieran prepararse por completo para ello. A pesar de saberlo perfectamente, al igual que Ussop, aún no se habían hecho a la idea.

Zoro se trepó a la torre de vigía, pues realmente necesitaba estar solo. Se sentó en el lugar más cómodo que encontró y cruzó los brazos, para poder pensar en la oscuridad. El ruido de alguien aproximándose llamó su atención. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ese alguien era su capitán, se tranquilizó un poco. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía decirle Luffy? Probablemente le pediría que jugara con él, se quedaría dormido en unos minutos y él estaría tranquilo de nuevo.

Solo para tratar de conservar un poco de su soledad, cerró sus ojos y no los abrió ni cuando sintió a su capitán sentarse a su lado.

-¿Zoro?- preguntó, picándole las costillas- ¿Estás despierto?

-Ahora lo estoy, capitán- contestó el peliverde, percibiendo en la voz del moreno que no se iba a ir ni a quedar dormido hasta que le hiciera caso- ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Mmm… ¿Zoro irá a ver a Robin cuando despierte?

-Sí. Como todos, Luffy.

-Ah… ¿Y Zoro besará a Robin?

Zoro se descolocó por completo ante esa pregunta. Miró a Luffy, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que ese pequeño idiota quería decir con eso. Igualmente, se rindió. Con Luffy uno nunca sabía a qué atenerse.

-Está bien, preguntaré, ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Luffy se rasco la cabeza con una mano, y con la otra, metió uno de sus dedos en su nariz mientras miraba hacia arriba, pensativo.

-Hace unos días Ussop me contó que cuando una mujer tiene a su bebé, lo más adecuado era que el padre estuviera allí. Y que cuando nacía el bebé y el papá lo conocía, solía besar a su mujer porque se sentía orgulloso de ella por traer a su bebé al mundo.

Se hizo un largo silencio, roto unos momentos después por Zoro.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso?

-¿No estas orgulloso de Robin?

-¡No es que no lo esté! Pero, ¿por qué asumes que la niña es mi hija?

Luffy frunció el ceño.

-¡Robin se puso igual el otro día! ¡Ustedes estaban _haciendo bebés_!-gritó desesperado, comos si su compañero estuviera haciendo una pregunta de lo mas estúpida- ¿Qué esperaban que sucediera? ¿Y qué querían que pasara? ¿Qué naciera el bebé y que Zoro NO fuera el padre? ¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Las cosas suceden así!

Zoro se sorprendió de la forma en que Luffy había reaccionado. Se preguntaba qué tanto sabía el moreno, pero la verdad era que no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso por el momento. Decidió, sin embargo, explicarle un par de cosas que había estado pensando.

-Mira, Luffy, lo que Robin y yo estábamos haciendo se llama "sexo", ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo sé. Pero "hacer bebés" suena mejor. "Hacer el amor" suena más bonito, pero tiene más sentido "hacer bebés".

Zoro suspiró. Si no trataba de llegar rápido al punto, Luffy seguiría dándole vueltas a aquello toda la noche.

-Sí, Luffy, pero es distinto. Las parejas "hacen bebés" cuando se quieren. Cuando son novios o esposos.

-¿Y ustedes no son novios?

-No.

-¿Entonces porqué hacían bebés?

-Porque…mira Luffy, a veces el sexo es algo muy agradable. Los adultos lo hacen porque lo desean y tratan que la parte de "hacer bebés" no ocurra. Robin y yo no tuvimos cuidado y por eso Robin se embarazó- dolía decirlo así, pero era verdad.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué lo hacen si no quieren hacer bebés? ¿Entonces tú y Robin no se quieren?

-Ah… eso es muy complicado, Luffy. Normalmente si lo haces con alguien es porque sientes amor hacia esa persona pero…también puede pasar que lo haces solo por deseo. No hay un sentimiento verdadero en eso. Sólo el hecho de querer estar con alguien.

Luffy se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensándolo profundamente. Después de meditarlo un momento, miró a Zoro.

-Pero, ¿Por qué elegirías entonces a esa persona?

Zoro no supo que contestar. Abrió la boca y dejó salir un "ahh", pero no supo qué decirle a Luffy.

-¿No querría decir entonces que podrías hacerlo con cualquier mujer que se te cruzara por enfrente?

-N…no, no necesariamente.

Luffy cruzo los brazos, como quien acaba de hacer el más grande descubrimiento.

-¿Entonces no amas a Robin?

Zoro suspiro y sonrió. Sin querer, Luffy había conseguido ayudarle a desenredar sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto que la amo. Pero no sé si ella quiera aceptarme ahora, ¿comprendes? Tengo que darle su espacio- Luffy inclinó su cabeza, como si no comprendiera lo dicho por Zoro-. Quiero decir, que si ella quiere que la bese lo haré, pero si no me quiere cerca tendré que alejarme.

Luffy pareció contento con la respuesta por ese momento.

-De acuerdo. Pero no sé que va a pasar si en este barco seguimos teniendo bebés accidentales.

Eventualmente se quedó dormido, de modo que Zoro lo llevó a su cuarto para que durmiera con más comodidad.

.

.

.

La mañana llegó, y con ella, todos estaban expectantes en la entrada de la enfermería. Chopper, Liena y Nami entraron y estuvieron allí por un largo rato. Era un poco desesperante. Los minutos se sentían como horas.

La tripulación permanecía de pie, se sentaban, caminaban en círculos. Después de un rato, Chopper y Liena salieron de allí. Robin aún no despertaba.

.

.

.

Cuando la arqueóloga despertó, miró a alguien de espaldas dentro de la habitación. Estaba inclinada sobre la cunita que habían adecuado para su bebé. La persona, que luego identificó como Nami, se enderezó con el pequeño bultito entre sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-¡Robin! que bueno que despertaste- dijo con una gran sonrisa, y se acercó a la cama- Mira…mira bebé, conoce a tu mami- susurró con voz dulce, inclinándose hacia ella y entregándole el bultito. Robin, enternecida por completo, estiró sus brazos y sujetó a su bebé contra su pecho. La destapó un poco para verla mejor y sonrió. La risa fue un poco más intensa, casi asemejándose a una tímida carcajada. Una lagrimita se le salió por la orilla de uno de sus ojos y la limpio rápidamente.

-Hola pequeñita- le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano- hola mi amor.

Nami estaba a punto de llorar de tan bella imagen. Se talló los ojos para disimular un poco y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Les digo a los demás que entren?- preguntó tratando que su voz no temblara.

-Si- sonrió Robin- pero primero…haz que Zoro pase, por favor.

Nami le dijo que sí, y una enorme sonrisa se plantó en su rostro. Salió de la habitación como un suspiro y se plantó en la puerta, cerrándola tras ella.

-Tu, idiota, pasa- dijo, señalando a Zoro con cierta indiferencia- Robin ya despertó.

-Joo, ¿Y porqué Zoro primero?-preguntó Luffy pero recibió un golpe generalizado por respuesta.

Nami miró atentamente a sus amigos cuando Zoro desapareció por la puerta, sonrió y suspiró.

-Todos ustedes lo saben, ¿cierto?

Asintieron.

-Tendríamos que ser tontos- dijo Franky.

-O muy distraidos- completó Ussop.

-O muertos. ¡Yohohohohoho!- todos miraron a Brook sin hacer comentarios acerca de su chiste. Pero sabían que era cierto. Todos lo sabían. Se les notaba en la cara, en sus comportamientos. Todos lo sabían, y todos esperaban que se reconciliaran finalmente.

.

.

.

Cuando Zoro entro en la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a Robin recargada contra la cabecera de la cama, sujetando en sus brazos el pequeño bulto envuelto en una mantita rosa. Respiró profundamente, pero todo el aire salió automáticamente de su pecho cuando el rostro de Robin se dirigió hacia él y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Zoro…acércate- indicó, moviéndose un poco y dejando la orilla de la cama libre para que pudiera sentarse junto a ella. Zoro así lo hizo. Cuando se acercó, Robin le aproximó a la pequeña. Zoro la sujetó con mucho cuidado, con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz. La abrazo y la observó. La pequeña estaba despierta, y en seguida le miró con curiosidad. Zoro miró su piel morena y sus facciones, tan parecidas a la de Robin y con esos ojos azules e inconfundibles. Sintió una enorme ternura surgiendo desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Robin no había dejado de mirarlo. Se sonrió y acercó las manos a la cabeza de la bebé. Retiró la manta que la cubría, para dejar al descubierto su pelo.

Zoro sintió otro vuelco en el corazón cuando vio el pelo corto, suave, y brillante de la pequeña, en un hermoso color verde. Robin rió, y Zoro también lo hizo.

-Ho…hola…- le susurró y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. La pequeña extendió sus brazos para tocarle la cara. Zoro miró a Robin.

-Olvia- sonrió la morena- quiero que se llame Olvia, como mi madre.

Zoro sonrió.

-Olvia.

Luego miró de nuevo a Robin. Ella también lo miró. Se sonrieron, y él se acercó para darle un beso, de la forma más tierna que podía. Robin correspondió sin problemas. Se acomodó mejor junto a ella y le abrazó, y ambos miraron a la pequeña un momento. La prueba…de que no todo estaba mal. De que alguna vez que estuvieron juntos…se amaron y fueron felices.

-Supongo que ya pueden pasar- dijo Robin ahora en voz alta, luego de esperar unos segundos. Una de sus manos floreció abriendo la puerta, y cuando eso sucedió toda la tripulación se precipitó adentro de la habitación unos sobre otros, ya que todos estaban recargados contra la puerta.

Zoro frunció el ceño y una venita se le saltó de la frente.

-¿Espiando?

Pero nadie le contestó. Se pusieron rápidamente de pie y fueron a ver a Robin y a la bebé, a la pequeña Olvia.

El resto del día se les fue en celebrar. Aunque Robin no podía tomar parte de aquello aún, se quedaron en su habitación comiendo y platicando con ella. Chopper contó algunos detalles del parto que pusieron enfermo a Ussop y causaron gracia en los demás. Sanji estaba encantado con la nueva damita que tendría bajo sus caballerosos cuidados. Luffy no dejaba de mirarla y preguntarle a Robin porqué se movía tan poco.

-¡Duerme mucho!- sonreía el moreno- hasta en eso se parece a Zoro.

Ese comentario lo hizo todo un poco incómodo. A decir verdad, ni la pareja en cuestión había resuelto sus problemas, ¿qué iban a meterse los demás? Así que nade comento nada de lo dicho por Luffy.

Tampoco comentaron un problema que seguía latente en los corazones de todos. Los iban a perseguir aún más, ahora que se sabia que Robin había estado embarazada y que tenía una hija. Pero eso lo resolverían después.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Liena se fue. Decidió entregar a su hermano, tenía suficientes evidencias para que le dieran una buena sentencia y no dudaba en que conseguiría meterlo en la cárcel. Se despidió de nuevo de Robin y le deseó lo mejor para el futuro. También se despidió del resto de los tripulantes. Le encargo mucho a Zoro que cuidara a Robin y a Olvia y finalmente se fue.

Pasaron varios días y Robin se recuperó y al poco tiempo seguía con sus actividades habituales al tiempo que cuidaba, con ayuda de sus amigos, de su hija. Le parecía que sería una pequeña muy valiente, después de todo, se la pasaba el día con un Cyborg, un hombre-reno, un tipo con una nariz sobrenatural, un idiota de goma y un esqueleto parlante, ¿qué persona aguanta la razón ante semejantes apariciones? Mas la pequeña adoraba a sus "tíos" y se reía todo el tiempo de sus ocurrencias. Sus "tíos normales", Sanji y Nami, también se desvivían por ella. Mostraba ser una niña muy feliz.

Sobre todas las cosas, la pequeña amaba a sus padres. Mostraba una gran curiosidad por ver a Zoro entrenar, o al escuchar Robin leyéndole en voz alta incluso las más complicadas lecciones de historia. Todos podían ver en ella la valentía de Zoro (y su somnolencia) así como la inteligencia y el encanto natural de Robin. Si se convertía en una espadachín intelectual nadie iba a estar sorprendido.

.

.

.

Así, pasaron los meses, y a pesar de estar más unidos que nunca gracias a su pequeña, Zoro y Robin no habían conseguido arreglar su situación. A estas alturas ni ellos mismos sabían si eran amigos, amantes o nakamas. Lo cierto era que no habían vuelto a estar juntos desde la noche en que Robin fue secuestrada por segunda vez, o al menos no de una forma tan íntima. De vez en cuando Zoro terminaba por dormirse en su habitación cuando pasaban tiempo juntos con Olvia, y eso para ambos era como el cielo. Dormir abrazados, era una sensación maravillosa, pero, ¿cómo seguir con aquello?

Robin tenía un plan. Y para ello, la ayuda de Nami y Sanji, quienes originalmente sabían todo, le venía bastante bien.

Habían llegado a una isla de verano. Había un extenso bosque, y sólo necesitó un par de días para planear y preparar todo. Revisó algunas fechas en un calendario y se dio cuenta de que era perfecto.

.

.

.

-En serio, marimo, eres un quejoso- se lamentaba Sanji observando a Zoro, quien molesto le ayudaba a cargar unas bolsas llenas de frutas que habían estado recolectando en el bosque. Ya era de noche y el cielo sabía que sacar al cabeza de lechuga del barco le había costado, mucho. Pero todo fuera por la preciosa Robin chwan.

-¿Tu crees, idiota? Sólo a ti se te ocurre salir a recolectar en medio de la noche.

-Si no tengo estas frutas hoy mañana no podré alimentar a Robin chwan ni a Olvia chwan por la mañana. ¿Quieres que mueran de hambre?

-¡Pudimos hacer esto más temprano!- bajó la vista al suelo- podría estar con ellas ahora mismo.

Llegados a este punto, Sanji identificó el lugar donde debía "entregar el paquete". Con un movimiento rápido, Sanji le quitó a Zoro las bolsas y le dio un buen empujón. Como iba distraído, Zoro cayó entre unos árboles, pero se sorprendió todavía más cuando se dio cuenta de que había lonas colgadas entre ellos, como delimitando un espacio. Escuchó las risas de Sanji, quien se alejó corriendo y por un momento temió que aquello fuese una broma, hasta que avanzó un poco más adentro de aquel sitio. Se encontró con un lugar despejado de plantas o árboles. En el centro había una fogata, había comida, rosas esparcidas por el suelo, dos botellas de vino, pero más sorprendente aun, había un colchón, cubierto con sábanas blancas y grandes almohadas.

-¿Pero qué…?

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse nada por que todo su cuerpo fue firmemente sujeto, su boca tapada y sintió que lo empujaban hasta tirarlo contra el colchón. Entonces pudo reconocer los brazos de la arqueóloga alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

Entonces se tranquilizó un poco, pero no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso sobretodo cuando vio a su nakama aparecer enfrente de el, saliendo de entre los árboles con un vestido negro bastante entallado que le quedaba a la perfección. Ella sonrió y las manos desaparecieron, pero de todos modos Zoro no pudo pronunciar palabra.

-Sanji me contó lo del hotel- dio mientras daba un par de pasos hacia él- y pensé que sería agradable…disculparme.

Se acercó un poco más y en el camino tomó una de las botellas de vino. Unas manos aparecieron detrás de ella llevándole las copas.

Zoro estaba hipnotizado por su mirada, que estaba cada vez mas cerca. Finalmente, ella se sentó tranquilamente frente a el. Abrió la botella, sirvió una copa, y se la dio. Zoro la tomó y observó como ella servia otra. Luego de brindar en silencio, y de que Zoro no pudiera terminar de procesar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, bebieron sus copas.

-Robin, ¿qué está pasando?

Robin sonrió.

-Quería…no sé si es algo que pueda celebrarse. Quizás sólo…rememorarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Robin bajó su copa, y tomó la que Zoro había acabado y la alejó también. Sin decir agua va, se aproximó a él. Escaló por sus piernas, y luego por su pecho hasta que alcanzo su boca. Comenzó a besarlo despacio, acariciándolo suavemente, lamiéndolo, degustando cada milímetro de sus labios, incluso mordiéndolos con suavidad. Zoro se dejó hacer, abrió su boca y dejó que ella tomara todo el mando y que hiciera con sus labios lo que ella quisiera.

-No puedo creer que me resistí tanto tiempo a que me besaras- le susurró, traspasándolo con la mirada. Luego lo volvió a besar, pero por un par de segundos antes de separarse de nuevo. Unas manos acercaron la cena.

-No entiendo nada de esto- se quejó Zoro- Ni siquiera me contestaste, ¿qué está pasando?

-No seas impaciente- sonrió ella- come, vamos- y comenzó a darle de comer y también ella comía un poco. Luego de un rato habían terminado y Robin le sirvió otra copa.

La verdad era que aquello no le desagradaba a Zoro. Estar sentado en una comodísima cama, con la mujer más bella del mundo sentada en sus piernas, dándole de comer y con un buen vino… simplemente inmejorable.

Después de apurar una nueva copa, las manos de Robin se llevaron os platos y las botellas, y Robin volvió a aproximarse a los labios de Zoro ara besarlo nuevamente, esta vez de una forma mucho más profunda.

-Hoy hace un año- explicó finalmente, viéndolo a los ojos. Las manos de Zoro subían traviesas por sus piernas, levantando poco a poco su vestido- hace un año que comenzamos con el juego.

Zoro miró a Robin, deteniendo por completo cada movimiento. Ella se sonrió y comenzó a besar su rostro, ahora bajando por su cuello lentamente e incluso comenzó a lamer sus orejas con sensualidad.

-Ro…Robin…- habló él, pero no pudo contener un gemido que salió de sus labios ante las atenciones de la arqueóloga.

-Nunca decidimos al ganador. Pero creo…creo que ambos rompimos las reglas en algún momento- siguió mientras desabotonaba su camisa y la abría. Ante sus manos se abrió el extenso territorio de la piel de Zoro. Lo acarició sin dejar de besar su cuello y de vez en cuando besando sus labios. Para Zoro aquello era increíble. Las palabras de Robin retumbaban en alguna parte de su cabeza, pero no podía darles respuesta. Solo podía pensar en sus labios y en el recorrido que estaban haciendo esas manos por su cuerpo.

-Sobretodo por la parte de enamorarnos- susurró ella en su oído- no te lo había podido decir…pero te amo, Zoro, ahora lo sé.

Esto último logró hacer reaccionar a Zoro. ¡Robin lo estaba diciendo! ¡Estaba admitiendo que lo amaba! Después de tanto esperar por ello, era algo que no podía dejar pasar. Sujetó a Robin por los brazos y le dio la vuelta para posarse sobre ella y ser quien tuviera el control.

Siguió luchando contra el vestido hasta que consiguió sacárselo. Se inclino sobre su pecho y comenzó a besar con ansias cada centímetro de piel que se presentaba ante sus ojos, mientras a sus oídos llegaba el sonido glorioso de los gemidos de la arqueóloga susurrando su nombre y pidiendo por más. Se detuvo y se incorporó. Robin observó con deleite cómo se terminaba de desnudar, y el cuerpo firme, moreno y bien formado del espadachín se mostró ante ella. Después, el peliverde termino de quitarle la ropa a la arqueóloga y la observó con la misma devoción.

Se posó sobre ella con cuidado y siguió besándola. Robin le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras sentía que sus sexos entraban en un contacto superficial, pero no menos electrizante. Entonces ella cambió lugares de nuevo, sin dejar de acariciarle.

Se miraron un momento. Robin se arrepentía profundamente de haber dudado tanto. De saber que cada vez que estuvieran juntos iba a sentir tantas cosas en su interior, lo hubiera aceptado desde un principio.

Zoro estaba fascinado con esa mujer que por fin se le entregaba plenamente, aceptando que lo amaba. Deseaba terminar de hacerla suya de una vez, pero primero quería seguir disfrutando de su cuerpo y de que ella tomara la iniciativa de vez en cuando, eso les encantaba a los dos.

Robin volvió a besar a Zoro, dejando que su lengua bajara al interior de la boca del peliverde, y la de él se internaba en la de ella. Sus piernas estaban enredadas, sus brazos no se soltaban ni dejaban las caricias, sus entrepiernas se rozaban sin detenerse y los pechos suaves de ella chocaban con el pecho firme de él. La luz de la fogata le daba a la situación un toque mágico, el bosque a su alrededor aumentaba la sensación de lo salvaje y el viento frío de la noche creaba un contraste increíble con la temperatura enloquecedora que habían alcanzado sus cuerpos luego de un largo rato de caricias y besos.

En esa posición, Robin se movió hasta conseguir que Zoro la penetrara, lo que tomó un poco por sorpresa al peliverde. La sensación suave y envolvente fue perfecta. Robin jadeaba, y seguía moviéndose para que llegara más profundamente dentro de ella. Mordió el pecho de Zoro cuando lo logró. Apenas podía contenerse.

Zoro le sujetó el cabello cuando sintió la furiosa mordida, pero comprendió, pues él había sentido lo mismo. La abrazó y como pudo se incorporó para quedar sentado. Robin se quejó por el movimiento y se aferró a su cuello, gimiendo y suspirando una y otra vez en el oído del peliverde. Se detuvieron. Los dos. Se quedaron estáticos, sintiendo plenamente su unión.

-Zo..ro …muévete…por favor- pidió ella, pues Zoro la tenia tan fuertemente abrazada que no podía hacerlo por si misma.

-No…no lo haré- dijo él- quiero…quiero que me lo digas…otra vez…- dijo, entre jadeos.

-¿Qué quieres…qué quieres que …te diga?-preguntó ella, al borde de la locura.

-Lo que sientes por mi…- explicó. Robin se separó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Luego volvió a besarlo profundamente.

-Te amo- susurró- te amo…

Entonces Zoro sonrió y se aferró a sus labios mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas, y a permitir que ella lo hiciera también. Al principio fueron torpes, pero con el paso de los segundos se acoplaron perfectamente al ritmo del otro,

logrando estocadas de lo más profundas y placenteras.

La espalda de Robin se arqueó, y aprovechando esto Zoro se apoderó de sus pechos. La fue recostando hacia atrás para colocarse de nuevo sobre ella, sin dejar el ritmo que los estaba enloqueciendo a ambos.

Una vez más, al alcanzar cierta profundidad dentro de ella, Zoro se detuvo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo.

-Eres perfecta- le susurró cerca del oído- eres hermosa y perfecta. Te amo.

-Yo…ah….yo….también te amo…te amo mucho…

Y siguieron con aquello. Zoro sintió las uñas de Robin clavándose en su espalda. Adoraba ese dolor. Hacía tanto que no lo sentía, pero le encantaba, por que quería decir que lograba su objetivo.

-Zo…Zoro…yo…

-Lo sé…lo sé, yo también…

Y segundos después se vino dentro de ella. Robin también llegó al orgasmo, y sus gritos llamaban el nombre del otro en medio del éxtasis de semejante placer.

Respiraron con agitación por un largo rato, donde no dejaron de mirarse, con amor, con devoción. Volvieron a besarse mientras Zoro salía del interior de Robin, y se acostaba a su lado. Robin se dio la vuelta para abrazarse a él. Se cubrieron con las sábanas revueltas.

-Fue…delicioso…- dijo Robin, aun con cierta dificultad para respirar. Zoro la acarició un poco más.

-Sí…ha sido el mejor.

Porque lo habían hecho sabiendo ambos que aquello era amor. Que nunca lo hubieran hecho con otra persona de esa manera.

Pasaron un rato así, abrazados, viendo las llamas de la fogata consumirse. Robin comenzó a sentir de nuevo sobre su cuello los besos de Zoro, y sus manos grandes y ásperas buscando caricias cada vez más profundas en su cuerpo, pero lo tuvo que detener.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó el peliverde confundido. Robin sonrió y se dio la vuelta para quedar recostada sobre él.

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar- explicó.

Zoro se incorporó y quedaron en la misma posición que al hacer el amor, pero sin llegar a aquello. Él estaba sentado y ella se sentaba sobre sus piernas. Se miraban de frente y estaban abrazados, los brazos de la arqueóloga alrededor de su cuello y los brazos del espadachín cerrados firmemente sobre su cintura.

-¿Qué es?

-Yo… en el pasado yo… no lo hice mientras estuvimos "juntos"- explicó- pero…para poder sobrevivir…llegué a acostarme con algún hombre. Incluso en alguna fiesta…me perdí y llegué a amanecer en un hotel con un desconocido- suspiró- Yo sí fui novia de Red. Y con él tuve mi primera vez. Pero él me traicionó y me entregó con los marinos.

Zoro comenzó a lucir molesto. Solo escuchar mencionar a Red hacia que le hirviera la sangre. Al notar esto, Robin le sujetó los brazos y comenzó a besarlo una vez más, sabía que por alguna razón sus besos calmaban al espadachín pues lo había comprobado en los últimos meses, besandolo cada vez que se mostraba molesto por algo.

-No podía confiar en que un hombre…con quien solo iba a tener sexo…dijera que estaba enamorado de mí. Simplemente pensé que era imposible, y cada vez que me lo decías creía que jugabas conmigo y me dolía mucho. Sobretodo cuando creí que tenías a otra.

La voz se le rompió. Zoro la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de alejar todos sus miedos, y su tristeza.

-Te amo, y lo sabes muy bien. No me importa haber esperado tanto por ti, ni mucho menos me importa el pasado. Lo que me importa es que estás conmigo ahora…no mentí hace rato, cuando dije que eres perfecta, porque lo eres. Me ha costado trabajo no encerrarme contigo en la habitación más cercana cada vez que te visto en los últimos meses- sonrió.

Robin también sonrió y se besaron por enésima vez. Hicieron el amor una vez más, y otra más y perdieron la cuenta. La noche fue larga y perfecta.

.

.

.

Llegaron al barco cuando casi amanecía, y se metieron a la habitación de Robin con toda la intención de dormir hasta el mediodía, o si era posible aún más. Gran sorpresa se llevaron al abrir la puerta y ver a sus amigos dormidos, todos, esparcidos por la habitación. Olvia estaba despierta alegremente, dándole golpes con una sonaja a Luffy, que fue el ultimo en caer dormido con la cabeza colgando dentro de la cuna. Robin tuvo que sonreír. Se habían pasado un poco de tiempo. Tomó a la bebé en brazos y Zoro apagó la luz. Se fueron a la habitación del peliverde y se acomodaron en la cama con la bebe, que se quedó dormida entre la calidez de sus padres.

-¿Zoro?- lo llamó ella de pronto, temiendo que se hubiera dormido, pero él volteó y abrió sus ojos hacia ella, y le sonrío- por favor….por favor no me dejes temer más. A veces simplemente siento…que no puedo con mi corazón.

Zoro sonrió y acercó su mano hasta ella, al lugar donde estaba su corazón. Sabía de qué hablaba. El pasado y la traición. Cosas con las que no cualquiera puede lidiar.

-Tienes un corazón. Y yo también. Y por ahora eso es lo que importa.

No, no eran corazones vacíos, podridos ni negros, como tantas veces antes hubieron pensado el uno del otro. Eran el corazón de un hombre y el de una mujer, de Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin…dos amantes que habían comenzado un juego del pese a todas las probabilidades salieron vivos, que comenzaron sin amor y concluyeron amando como nunca más amarían a alguien. Por lo menos no como uno al otro, porque también amaban a Olvia, pero de un modo distinto.

-Quiero más- susurró Zoro, cuando Robin creyó que se había quedado dormido- un niño. Y después…como vengan.

Robin sonrió y lo miró.

-¿Esta noche cuenta?

-No lo sé. Pero por si acaso hay que repetirlo mañana, y pasado mañana y todos los días.

Tomó la mano de Robin y la besó. Robin sonrío una vez mas antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

Las olas mecían ligeramente al Sunny, y las estrellas brillaban en lo más alto a los últimos instantes de la noche, dando paso a los primeros rayos del sol al amanecer. Una tripulación de ensueño descansaba de una larga noche, antes de darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día, una nueva ruta y una completa nueva vida, antes de enfrentar a las peligrosas y angustiantes aventuras que aún tenían en el camino.

_**FIN**_

_Yeeii! Esa sensación confusa de tener el final, y no querer llegar a el. Pero bueno._

_Estoy feliz con este fic. Me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, y también la respuesta recibida por parte de ustedes. _

_Pensé en lo que me sugirieron, de que tuvieran mellizos, pero la verdad es que cuando me lo dijeron yo ya estaba segura de que quería que fuer niña *^* mi corazón no me dejó cambiarlo. En cuanto a cómo imaginárselos en el fic, yo creo que cualquiera de las dos formas funciona, tanto antes como después de time skip. Traté de imaginarme ambas y las dos me gustaron mucho._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por su apoyo._

_Seguiré escribiendo ZoRo, pero tengo dos historias en mente y no sé cual escribir primero. Una es un universo alternativo estilo cuento de hadas, pero quitándole bastante el factor cursi y las hadas. El otro es mitad universo paralelo, es como de reencarnaciones, otras vidas, etc. Veremos cual publico primero, porque ambas me gustan y pienso escribirlas, las dos. _

_Una vez más, muchas gracias por todo. Los quiero mucho, han sido un gran apoyo desde que comencé a escribir y la razón por la que seguí publicando cada semana_

_Hasta pronto_

_Aoshika October_


End file.
